Culpa, arrepentimiento y amor
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Completo! Epílogo Up! La vida de Remus no es sencilla, pero un amor se encargará de mejorarla... y se verá lleno de Culpa, Arrepentimiento y Amor. [Slash, SiriusXRemus]
1. Capítulo 1

Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor.

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

Capítulo 1.-

Tenía la mirada fija en las llamas crepitantes; el tono escarlata vibraba en la chimenea y desprendía un leve humo con aroma a madera, reinaba el olor a caoba mientras él se cobijaba bajo una de las mantas que había conseguido de su habitación, sintiéndose inusualmente triste y más culpable que nunca.

Él era sólo un joven, obligado a madurar antes de tiempo. Y los sillones y cojines de color rojo le torturaban, taladrando su conciencia y lastimando su corazón, partiéndole en pedazos el pecho, abriendo la fisura en su mente, que era y siempre había sido el trauma ocasionado por todo lo que había vivido en su pasado tan lleno de violentas sacudidas y turbulencias, que le hacían apreciar los esfuerzos de quienes se tomaban en serio su enfermedad. Aquella maldición que cubría cada célula de su cuerpo y matizaba de tristeza sus ojos color dorado que reflejaban el brillo de las llamas.

La sala común se había quedado vacía después de la despedida con sus amigos, que le habían visto tan triste y acongojado que no encontraron forma alguna de devolverle la benévola y natural sonrisa que siempre curveaba sus labios amablemente, revelando una generosidad única e irrepetible, un sentimiento más allá de lo amigable, una comprensión y un apoyo infinito.

Pero no aquella noche, Remus estaba agotado, y no hacía nada por esconderlo, era como si, tras él hubiera un enorme letrero de fondo fosforescente, que decía con letras mayúsculas y de color brillante y dentro de comillas, "ESTOY DE MAL HUMOR", y aunque no llevara el cartel, la mueca de fastidio en su rostro era imposible de ocultar, y muchos, ese día, se habían llevado la sorpresa de sus vidas cuando recibieron algún gruñido descortés del usualmente gentil y amable Remus Lupin, y se habían marchado, más que ofendidos, en un completo estado de sorpresa imposible de desplazar. Hasta el resto de los Marauders parecían algo sorprendidos, o más bien, asombrados de esa sombra de pena que cubría a Remus.

Apoyó la mejilla en el respaldo del sillón y la suavidad de la tela le hizo cerrar los ojos, oponiendo resistencia al sueño que peleaba por derrotarlo y arrastrarlo al mundo de sombras y fantasías que su inconsciente crearía para él.

Espiró un suspiro que había guardado todo el día y apretó los párpados cuando escuchó pasos a su espalda, silenciosos pasos de alguien que no quería ser descubierto. Lástima que sus sentidos desarrollados se hubieran encargado de oír los pasos y de descifrar el misterio y saber quién era el dueño de aquellos silenciosos pasos.

Tan predecible como siempre, sabía que había bajado impulsado por un súbito deseo de sobreprotección que se había despertado dentro de él desde hacía unos días; y él no se había sorprendido, ellos dos siempre se habían llevado bien, él lo estimaba, y era recíproco, porque su amigo siempre estaba pendiente de él, y había un sentimiento indefinido en sus pupilas cuando le veía fijamente. Un sentimiento bello que le hacía temblar de nervios.

Como si lo deseara, dejó que su acompañante se recargara en el sofá, sentándose a su lado y apoyando lentamente su peso sobre él, como si quisiera evitar despertarlo, teniendo en cuenta que Remus podría estar de mal humor, como había estado todo el día, molesto con todo el mundo. Incluso había pasado por alto las clases, ignorando olímpicamente a los profesores, mientras gruñía a diestra y siniestra, e incluso se había ganado, según palabras de Sirius, el peor castigo de la galaxia, cuando el profesor de pociones lo había obligado a trabajar con Severus Snape, el chico más grasiento y molesto de todo _Hogwarts_.

Odiaba la actitud tan volátil del joven de cabellos castaños, que descansaba a su lado y que respiraba tan tranquilamente.

Se dejó caer sobre su regazo y miró la expresión de cansancio de su mejor amigo, aquella sombra de clara tristeza que transformaba su belleza en una mera ilusión, cambiándola por un gesto de dolor y cansancio.

No podía aceptarlo, se dijo Remus, pero la incomodidad que todo el día lo había acompañado se estaba esfumando rápidamente, dando paso a una tranquilidad que no había sentido hacía muchos días. Estaba sintiéndose mejor y era gracias a su amigo que, corriendo el riesgo de, incluso, ser mordido, se había aventurado a buscarlo. Lo que le indicaba que, aunque no lo aparentara, debido al ego tan grande del que era poseedor, sí le preocupaba y se daba cuenta de sus cambios de humor, así como él había notado los cambios de Sirius, todos. Ahora parecía preocuparse más por él, al grado de hacerlo sentir nervioso, porque pasaba horas preguntándole por qué actuaba así o de esa otra forma.

Qué importaba si Remus se daba cuenta de su preocupación, le apreciaba mucho, porque aunque era muy hábil con la varita y obviamente alguien muy rápido, parecía tan frágil que él se preguntaba constantemente por qué de la delicadeza en las facciones de Remus.

Y era irónico pensar que él, todo un Casanova, no podía decir en voz alta lo que se cosechaba dentro de su corazón, un amor tan puro, pero tan ridículamente cursi que a veces él mismo odiaba.

Pero ya era muy tarde, se dijo Remus, y aunque quería quedarse allí, sintiendo la calidez de su amigo, debía despertarse.

"Remus." Llamó Sirius, sobresaltando bruscamente a Remus, que sintió su corazón latiendo acelerado en su pecho, como si quisiera salir despedido de su cuerpo.

El hombre lobo no respondió, pero sí abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo, que se topó con su mirada dorada y le regaló una de sus más hermosas sonrisas de su repertorio de sonrisas para conquistar, sin saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Remus enarcó una ceja, esperando una respuesta por parte del moreno, que frunció la nariz, en uno de sus clásicos mohines de disgusto, y el chico de ojos dorado supo que el moreno diría alguna excusa recién inventada.

"Remus," Repitió con una sonrisa, disfrutando poder pronunciar el nombre de su amigo. "¿qué hacías aquí? Cuando bajé estabas completamente dormido y no quería despertarte."

Piensa rápido, se dijo Remus, no le puedes decir que estás triste y arrepentido por que lo obligarás a sentirse culpable con tu actitud, y el único culpable de todo eres tú.

"No podía dormir y me quedé aquí un rato. Pero no estaba dormido, te oí desde que venías por las escaleras. Lo siento." Se disculpó.

"No importa." Respondió su amigo y le sonrió, sus largos cabellos negros se sintieron suaves cuando rozaron la piel de la mano de Remus, que estaba un poco cansado.

Ahora sí empezaba a tener sueño, y lo demostró bostezando largamente.

Sirius se percató del cansancio de su compañero, y vio como luego de bostezar se apoyaba más en el sofá, hundiendo el rostro en el mullido respaldo y viendo de reojo las llamas que empezaban a extinguirse. Los dos amigos se quedaron en la oscuridad, Remus suspiró, no pudiéndolo contener más tiempo y arrepintiéndose al instante, cuando la mano de Sirius rozó su mejilla y empezó a acariciarla y pasó, luego, su mano por sobre sus labios, tibios y húmedos, buscando alguna mueca de tristeza, pero sólo sintió la seriedad más estricta pintada en sus labios, de todas formas no apartó sus dedos de la tersa piel del rostro de su amigo, fue a su otra mejilla y luego rozó sus mechones castaños y los apartó de su rostro.

"Remus." Le llamó con suavidad, en un susurro calmado.

"¿Uhm?" Quiso saber el otro.

"¿Sigues enojado?" Preguntó, curioso, el animago. Sus manos seguían acariciando, de forma distraída, la piel de la mejilla de Remus Lupin, que, por primera vez en el día, sonrió.

Negó suavemente, dejando que la mano de Sirius se aventurara a enredarse en sus sedosos mechones de cabello claro, y soltó el listón que amarraba su cabello, que cayó sobre sus mejillas, imitando a Black al acariciarlo en el rostro de forma gentil, y sacudió la cabeza, apartando el cabello.

"Yo no estaba enojado, Padfoot." Fue lo único que dijo como respuesta. Dejó que un ronroneo abandonara sus labios cuando los hábiles dedos de su amigo se dirigieron a su cuello y lo inclinaron un poco.

"Gracias."

Y tras eso, Sirius soltó a Remus y cerró los ojos, sintió, un poco más tarde, como Moony lo cobijaba con la manta que había bajado y posaba su mano en el abundante y hermoso cabello negro y lo acariciaba con una sonrisa.

"Gracias a ti, Padfoot." Le contestó y cerró sus ojos, al día siguiente tendría que intentar ser menos brusco y grosero... ahora sólo le quedaba dormir.

~ * ~

Continuará...

Notas de Lena:

Bien, yo alguna vez dije que esta pareja no me gustaba mucho, y sigo pensándolo, pero este fic es un regalo a una personita que ama a esta pareja, y como yo aprecio mucho a mis amigos, pensé que sería lo mejor dar el máximo de mi esfuerzo y hacer bien este fic, aunque Sirius x Remus no sea lo que yo leo. Qué más? Ah, sí! Cualquier review con comentarios acerca de la trama o lo que quieran ver, son bien recibidos porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que estoy haciendo con estos dos. Y, una última cosa, gracias por leer toda la basura que acabo de escribir aquí... Hasta la próxima, que no sé cuando sea.


	2. Capítulo 2

Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor.

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

Capítulo 2.-

Era una mañana hermosa, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y él caminaba en silencio, bordeando el lago, sus mechones negros cubrían sus mejillas y sus ojos negros veían el suelo mientras avanzaba lentamente, casi como si no quisiera apartarse de la tranquilidad de los jardines.

Los árboles, verdes y tan llenos de vida, se mecían con la suave brisa veraniega y su túnica ondeaba a cada paso que daba, produciendo un sonido parecido a un extraño fru-fru a cada paso que daba.

No era una persona muy amable, ni mucho menos agradable, ninguno en su casa podría decir que lo era. Los _Slytherin_ eran unos bichos raros según palabras de los demás estudiantes, que encontraban placentero el molestarlos, frunció el entrecejo, y eso que él era uno de los pocos estudiantes en todo el colegio que conocía las maldiciones suficientes como para asustarlos.

Siempre había sido así.

Es más, él poseía una inmensa fascinación por las Artes Oscuras, era un tema que le fascinaba, un tema que, podría decirse, él dominaba.

Por eso, muchas veces, ciertos estudiantes, como los archi-conocidos "Marauders" se mofaban de él a cada movimiento que hacía, a cada paso que daba, a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Eran personas que no tenían más que hacer que perder el tiempo, haciendo más interesantes sus vidas con las desgracias de otros. En vez de sentir algo parecido a la lástima por ellos, les deseó una muerte dolorosa y lenta, quizá un día pudiera deshacerse de ellos, que lo molestaban hasta por cosas que no eran culpa suya.

Pero, de entre aquel grupo, estaba él: Remus Lupin, la única persona de todo _Gryffindor_ que prefería mantenerse al margen del asunto, y algunas veces ayudaba a Snape, sintió un vuelco en el estómago, como un nerviosismo concentrado dentro de su organismo, no manifestado de las formas más comunes, el tartamudeo, el sudor frío, la mudez momentánea.

Le molestaba saber que estaba interesado en alguien de otra casa.

Para ser más exactos y no cometer el error de ofender a quienes no tenían vela en el entierro... ¡estaba molesto por estarse enamorando de uno de los amigos de James Potter y Sirius Black!

Y si eso lo llegaba a saber Lucius, sería otra cosa, el final de él, como un _Slytherin_, había llegado.

Hasta la vista todo el respeto que se había ganado por los de su casa, las maldiciones ya no le servirían de mucho; al menos que lanzara maldiciones a diestra y siniestra a todos los que hicieran un comentario acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Lupin. El joven de ojos claros no debía enterarse, porque aunque era el único, aparte de los mismos _Slytherin_, que lo llamaba.

Hizo un gesto de disgusto y frunció el entrecejo.

Lupin era una carga para él, mantener el secreto de que le atraía su hermosura, aquel maravilloso sentimiento que vibraba dentro de él al estar en el mismo aula que el otro joven... el mismo sentimiento que despertó en él cuando trabajó con él en la clase de Pociones.

"Si es la serpiente de _Slytherin_." Dijo una voz sonriente, vio que Sirius Black caminaba a donde estaba él, lo seguía de cerca Remus Lupin, que no dijo palabra alguna, sólo miró fijamente a Snape, sabiendo que sucedería a continuación. "Y está robándonos el aire."

"Padfoot, por favor." Intentó Remus, él tenía ciertas cosas por hacer, como por ejemplo estudiar... tenía que estar al día, porque el hecho de ser amigo de James y Sirius no le aseguraba buenas notas, además no quería perder el tiempo mientras su amigo molestaba a Snape.

Pero Sirius pasó por alto la voz de Remus y dio un paso más, sus ojos azules vieron fijamente a Severus, la mueca de odio que deformaba aquel rostro carente de atractivo y sus mechones negros que cubrían parte de su rostro... Estaba seguro que Snape lo odiaba más que nunca.

Y le sorprendió descubrir la mirada de su peor enemigo en el rostro de su mejor amigo, que le sonrió cálidamente, y avanzó dos pasos.

"Padfoot, por favor." Repitió, esta vez más seriamente, sujetó a Sirius de la manga y tiró de ésta, sus ojos le regalaron una sonrisa tranquilizadora al joven de _Slytherin_, que, sin poder ocultarlo, se sonrojó furiosamente.

Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Sirius, los labios de su amigo le susurraron un suave 'Tranquilo', pero él no podía estar calmado, había notado que la mirada de Snape no era tan casta y pura dirigida hacia el hombre lobo y sintió un intenso sentimiento de celos al ver como su amigo se preocupaba.

El brillo en las pupilas de Lupin era anormal, se dijo, y no se había dado cuenta si lo llevaba antes, antes de ver a Snape, o si aquella alegría tan pintada en sus iris doradas ya había estado desde que habían salido de la sala común.

Él había estado muy feliz, había despertado en el regazo de Remus, con el cabello desordenado, pero la mano de Moony aún perdida entre sus mechones negros, tan intenso que tenía reflejos azulados.

La sonrisa había permanecido en su rostro durante todo el desayuno, porque había desayunado junto a Remus, quien ya no estaba de mal y humor y sonreía a cuantos le saludaban... algunos intentaban evitarlo, pero cuando veían su sonrisa, la misma de siempre, decidían que era el mismo de siempre. Por eso los chicos le hablaban normalmente y estaban alegres, casi tanto como él mismo.

"No necesito de tu ayuda, Lupin." Susurró con desprecio Snape, sus ojos enviaron una mirada venenosa al amable joven de mirada cálida, que asintió con un movimiento firme, pero siguió empujando a Sirius.

"Y yo necesito hacer ciertas cosas con Sirius, lejos de aquí, y si él insiste en pelear contigo..."

"_¡Rictusembra!_" Gritó Sirius, fue la maldición más rápida que se le ocurrió, y ver a Snape riendo un momento le hizo gracia, un montón de alumnos se acercó a ver la escena.

Un _Slytherin_ riendo a mandíbula batiente mientras intentaba no perder el agarre de su varita, las risas de los _Gryffindor_ llegaban a su cerebro y quedaban registradas, siendo repetidas por su subconsciente.

"¡Basta, Sirius!" Ordenó Remus, agarró firmemente su varita y la apuntó a Severus. "_Finite incantatem_." Dijo firmemente y el hechizo de Sirius llegó a su fin, concluyendo abruptamente las risas de los demás jóvenes.

Sirius, muy molesto, jaló a su amigo hacia él y le miró, retándolo, demasiado molesto para entender por qué lo hacía.

Pero Remus lo ignoró y se soltó del agarre del otro muchacho y caminó a donde estaba Snape, se inclinó un poco, porque el otro chico se había arrodillado en el piso, descansando un poco después de haber estado riéndose tan bruscamente.

"¿Estás bien?" Le sonrió y estiró su mano, ayudando a Snape a levantarse.

Pero el joven de _Slytherin_ no respondió al instante, el sonrojo en su rostro se lo impidió, y Sirius no fue el único que lo notó, incluso fue obvio para Remus, pero no le tomó importancia.

"Suéltame." Gruñó Snape, enfadado.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron furiosos y Padfoot avanzó, completamente furioso hacia Snape, lo vio con odio puro, la mirada que nunca le había dedicado a nadie, por el odio que el grasiento se acababa de ganar.

Pero Snape ignoró esa mirada y dio un leve empujón a Remus, haciendo a éste retroceder unos cuantos pasos y tambalearse peligrosamente, estando a punto de trastabillarse y caer. Su amigo, Sirius, lo sujetó fuertemente y exhaló un suspiro en su cuello, agradecido de haber detenido la caída.

"¿Estás bien, Moony?" Las palabras sonaron suaves en su oído, y el hombre lobo entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo el cosquilleo en su oreja, aquel aire que soplaba su amigo en aquel íntimo susurro.

"Sí." Mintió, estaba nervioso por la cercanía de Sirius y los sentimientos de Snape.

La bola alrededor de ellos empezó a crecer.

Pero cuando Sirius volvió a alzar la varita, Snape ya se iba y la mano de Remus le impidió lanzar cualquier hechizo, porque le arrebató la varita de un brusco jalón, haciendo que sus ojos azules lanzaran una mirada cargada de resentimiento al joven de ojos dorados.

Y Remus volvió a enfadarse.

Por ellos infringía las reglas de Dumbledore y él no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que él los apreciaba por preocuparse por una estúpida rivalidad.

Remus le devolvió la varita, pero lo miró como el día anterior, dándole a entender que no lo quería cerca... en completo silencio, se alejó de él, por el mismo camino que Snape había seguido.

"Maldición..." Murmuró el animago y sólo pudo ver la silueta de su amigo a lo lejos.

Ahora estaría molesto el resto del día y él ya no podría ayudarlo con su mal humor, sólo esperaba que Remus no se tomara eso muy a pecho, porque si eso sucedía, podía empezar a despedirse por tiempo indefinido de uno de sus mejores amigos.

~ * ~

Continuará...

Notas de Lena:

Este capítulo está un poco mejor, y sale Severus... ojalá les haya gustado, con eso de que, a veces, ni a mí misma, me gustan los capítulos que escribo... y algo más... ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Me sentí muy feliz de ver como hay gente que lee lo que yo escribo... y aquellas fans de Sirius x Remus, no desesperen, pronto les pondré a su pareja junta, sólo esperen un poco más.


	3. Capítulo 3

Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor.

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

Capítulo 3.-

"¡Por Merlín, Sirius! ¿Qué ocurre contigo?" Exclamó James, todo el día su amigo la había pasado de un pésimo humor, maldiciendo a todo aquel que perturbara su tranquilidad, aunque fuera en lo más mínimo, y lo había ignorado todo el día, mostrándose indiferente incluso ante las bromas que él había estado planeando toda la tarde. Pero ni la exclamación de James y la risa de Peter, que se burlaba de la expresión de su rostro, le hicieron mostrar el más mínimo interés en algo que no fuera o la blanca pared o las cálidas llamas de la chimenea. "¡SIRIUS BLACK!" Gritó, atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala común.

En una esquina, Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto, sus ojos verdes miraron con reproche a James, debatiéndose entre irle a reclamarle por sus gritos o quedarse sentada allí, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Optó por la segunda opción, porque al menos James ya no parecía con ánimos de ponerse a gritar a todo pulmón.

Y Sirius sólo miró a James de reojo y se encogió de hombros, sin escucharlo realmente, veía el mismo punto donde Remus había estado parado hacía unos cuantos minutos, platicando con una chica de lacio cabello rubio.

"Has estado todo el día con un genio de los mil demonios y ni siquiera te has dignado a hablarme, y te la has pasado babeando todo el día hacia... ¡esa dirección!" Se paró de golpe y señaló el mismo punto que Sirius veía, haciendo que éste se sonrojara, pues pensaba que su amigo lo había descubierto. "¡Te gusta Amanda Frampton!" Exclamó en tono triunfal.

Pero Sirius dejó su sonrojo de lado al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, y volvió a su antigua posición, mirar fijamente el punto en donde su amado Moony había estado con Amanda.

Mientras tanto, James hablaba de fondo, y él ni lo escuchaba.

"Ni siquiera prestas atención. Todo el día te la has pasado así de amargado." Gruñó James cuando su amigo volvió a hundirse en su sentimiento de apatía, sus ojos castaños lo veían preocupados tras las gafas. "¿Acaso Amanda rechazó alguna de tus indecorosas propuestas?"

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.

Pero por supuesto que Amanda no lo había rechazado, eso era poco probable. Además el no contemplaba el rechazo en sus posibles candidatas para futura pareja, negó suavemente, respondiendo la pregunta de su mejor amigo así.

"Dime, Prongs, ¿crees que Amanda pueda resistirse ante mis encantos naturales o es simplemente que alguna _bludger_ te golpeó de más en los entrenamientos y todavía estás aturdido?, porque me pareció oírte decir que Amanda me rechazó cuando ni siquiera la he invitado a salir." Concluyó, sus ojos azules brillaron, porque había recuperado parte de su usual ánimo, la parte en la que su ego se elevaba al infinito y se multiplicaba por mil, aquella parte que sus fanáticas amaban.

Prongs hizo una mueca de molestia ante el comentario, pero rió con Sirius.

"Ya me habías asustado." Confesó James. "Hasta sudaba tanto que creí que me deshidrataría." Miró como su amigo giraba sus ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Remus a su espalda.

El joven conversaba con Lily, quien le sonrió agradablemente, quizá por algún comentario de Remus, ocasionando que Sirius le lanzara miradas asesinas, que fueron mal interpretadas por James.

"¡Oh, Gárgolas galopantes!" Exclamó James, sintió un nudo en la garganta y casi se lanzó sobre Sirius, por encima de la mesa en la que habían estado sentados, conversando. "No te gustara Lily, ¿verdad?¡"

Padfoot asintió con la cabeza, pero rápidamente negó.

"¡NO!" Gritó y vio como Remus lo veía, claramente enojado, sólo le pudo sonreír, calmadamente, mientras se sonrojaba. "¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? ¿Estás enfermo?" Estiró la mano y rozó su frente, cálida, pero no más allá de la calidez normal de un cuerpo humano. "En verdad, ¿gustarme Lily Evans? Si es más de tu tipo." Comentó y cerró los ojos. "Además contigo cerca jamás me haría caso."

James asintió, orgulloso del comentario de su compañero... Sirius Black admitiendo que una mujer se le resistía... Imposible... pero cierto.

Le miró, e iba a hacer un comentario respecto a eso, cuando vio que Sirius reía de forma estúpida.

"¿Padfoot?" Preguntó con creciente duda.

Y vio como su amigo se levantaba de golpe, recogía su mochila y sus cosas y salía corriendo rumbo a la habitación que compartían... James corrió tras él, y a diferencia de Sirius, que esquivó con maestría a todos los alumnos de grados anteriores, él chocó contra un par de ellos.

Finalmente llegó y vio que Sirius revolvía las cosas de James de su baúl... Le miró, con una enorme vena a punto de reventar en la sien.

"¿Qué haces, Padfoot?" Quiso saber, usó un falso tono dulce de voz, logrando que su amigo lo mirase fijamente, aquellos ojos azules suplicando ayuda... y supo que no podría negarse. "De acuerdo, ¿qué buscas en mis cosas?"

"¿Qué más, Prongs? ¡La capa invisible!" Gritó y vio que James sonreía.

"Lo sabía... estás planeándole una broma a los _Slytherin_. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Preguntó, mientras sacaba de entre unas prendas de ropa, la capa invisible. La lanzó a Sirius, que la tomó, hábilmente, entre sus manos.

El animago de ojos azules le miró curioso.

"¿Broma? ¿A los de _Slytherin_? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?" Y James casi le lanza una sarta de maldiciones, pero se detuvo al recordar que estaba hablando con el único amigo que tenía que cuando pensaba en sí mismo se olvidaba de todo lo demás.

Y si Sirius quería jugar, bien, ambos podrían jugar el mismo juego, pensó.

"Sí, a los de _Slytherin_, sí, tú. ¿Cómo voy a saber cuándo si ni siquiera tú lo sabes?" Y esperó un comentario de su amigo, incluso una disculpa por no incluirlo en sus bromas.

"No, yo no iba a ser ninguna broma. Sólo necesito la capa para ir a buscarle a Moony algunos regalitos a la cocina." Contestó. "Por eso de que sigue enojado conmigo solamente."

Vio como James negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo vas a chantajear, ¿no es así?" Preguntó su amigo, sentándose en la mullida cama de Remus, y vio como las mejillas de su mejor amigo, Padfoot, se teñían de un pálido color escarlata.

Sirius se paró de un salto y señaló a James.

"Todo sea por el bien de la amistad." Y salió de allí, dejando a un confundido James que miró su escoba, cuidadosamente postrada sobre la cama, lanzó un suspiro... él conocía perfectamente a Sirius, y su actitud con Remus empezaba a asustarle.

Quizá Sirius lo creyera un poco distraído, y debía admitirlo, cuando estaba cerca de Evans lo era, pero también era muy observador, y no había pasado por alto los sentimientos de Sirius por el licántropo.

Lanzó un suspiro, pronto vería el desenlace del plan de Sirius, quizá un Remus muy ofendido o tal vez, y no pudo evitar pensarlo, porque Moony siempre se mostraba muy condescendiente cuando se trataba de Sirius, un Remus sonriente que estaría comiendo enormes barras de chocolate.

--------------------

Salió de su sala común porque el parloteo constante de Lucius le ocasionaba jaqueca, y porque no soportaba por más tiempo estar allí, fingiendo que le gustaba formar parte del círculo más cercano a uno de los más poderosos miembros de su casa. Él apreciaba a Lucius, porque era un compañero que no lo menospreciaba, pero no lo veía como más que un compañero, sin embargo, el rubio lo veía como todo un reto... el mayor reto.

Quizá porque había sido el único que se había resistido a sus encantos.

No importaba, él no caería en la trampa menos ahora que sabía quien le gustaba, no lo iba a echar a perder... sería como dejar de lado las comodidades por ser uno más del montón entre los amantes abandonados de Lucius Malfoy.

Caminó a la biblioteca, allí tendría tiempo para estudiar un poco y librarse de su 'amigo'.

Entró en silencio y vio que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, bueno, casi todas, había una donde estaba solo un joven de claros cabellos, casi rubios, y ojos dorados, leyendo atentamente un libro.

Se acercó a esa mesa, dispuesto a olvidar el latido acelerado de su corazón.

Remus parecía rodeado de un aura dorada y sus mechones brillaban ante el rayito de luz que se colaba por la ventana... pero Remus no se fijó en que tenía a un _Slytherin_ babeando por él. Sólo vio a Snape cuando éste se sentó a su lado.

"Hola, Snape." Le saludó y regresó sus ojos al libro.

Y no esperaba respuesta, por eso le sorprendió cuando Snape habló.

"Lupin."

Y así, en silencio, ambos empezaron a estudiar, intentando ignorarse, con pésimos resultados.

~ * ~

Continuará...

Notas de Lena:

Hola!!! Quiero un Snape x Remus, ojalá no les moleste si al menos pongo un indicio de ellos aquí... y no se preocupen, Siri-boy volverá a salir pronto, es más, les adelanto, quiero que llegue a la biblioteca y los vea estudiando juntitos... ^_^

Gracias por los Reviews.

Lamento no poder contestarles pero últimamente he tenido el tiempo demasiado corto, así que cuando me recupere, les enviaré una respuesta... ^_^ Gracias por los comentarios, que sí los leo.


	4. capítulo 4

Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor.

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

Capítulo 4.-

Miró a James de reojo, su amigo Remus le había dicho que en verdad --o sea más allá de la superficialidad de sus pensamientos--, a James le gustaría salir con ella. Así que bien podía considerarlo... A ella le agradaba el cabeza hueca de James, sí, le gustaba verlo casi suplicarle --en un modo un tanto arrogante-- que saliera con él.

Y no podía pedirle que cambiara... James era así, y sí, debía admitirlo, si aceptaba algo con James, aceptaba el paquete entero: Sirius y su ego del tamaño del Pacífico, Peter y su cerebro del tamaño de un átomo, y Remus, el único a quien ella podía considerar alguien más centrado.

Había ido a la biblioteca, o eso le había dicho, y ella lo había apreciado más... un chico tan inteligente diciendo que tiene que pasarse metido más de medio día en la biblioteca para aprender más, es alguien muy modesto o que quiere llamar la atención, cosa que era poco probable en alguien como Remus, quien era todo un amor... a ella le caía de las mil maravillas.

Pensó una vez más en James, siempre era un poco --mucho muy arrogante-- con todos y por lo general siempre quería llamar la atención, de allí en fuera era la persona más amable del mundo... pero como odiaba que molestara a los _Slytherin_ cada cinco minutos, como si su vida consistiera en eso.

Muchas veces había llegado a sentir asco por la forma en que se mofaban de los miembros de la cuarta casa y en especial como habían odiado, desde el principio, a Severus Snape.

Ella no era muy cercana a ese grupo, solamente a Remus, y a Peter, quien solamente le hablaba por los exámenes, Sirius sólo decía palabras y frases sin sentidos dedicadas a su exuberante belleza --debía darle crédito, el joven no estaba nada feo--, y James le suplicaba que saliera con ella.

Y a pesar de ser algo lejana a Sirius, había notado, y mucho, como éste veía a su mejor amigo como si quisiera comérselo vivo, en el menos puro sentido de la palabra... pero no de un modo malo, sino de un modo diferente.

¡A Sirius le gustaba su amigo!

Y, o Remus era muy ingenuo y creía que eso era un acto de amistad el que su amigo de hermosos ojos azules le tratara tan familiar, o correspondía a sus sentimientos pero era más discreto y no dejaba que se notara cuando suspiraba por él o cuando sus defensas se debilitaban ante el ego-tamaño-Pacífico de Sirius.

Lily sólo pudo suspirar tras haber lanzado una mirada significativa y una pequeña sonrisa a James, quien le sonrió de vuelta, como si fuera un gesto común.

Le sorprendió que no corriera con ella a intentar invitarla a salir, por eso, cambió su rumbo a la mesa donde se ubicó James, en la misma donde habían estado antes.

"Potter, ¿sucede algo malo?" Quiso saber, vio que él la miraba como si fuera una persona extraña dentro de la sala común, más específico, en aquella mesa.

Negó con la cabeza y ocultó el rostro tras las manos.

"Hablé con Remus." Dijo la chica, y él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Lily siempre hablaba con Remus, no hacía falta ser un genio para verla siempre sonriéndole al joven y conversando animadamente... ni Remus se lo había dicho, porque él ya lo había notado. "Me dijo que tenías intenciones de invitarme a salir este fin de semana, en nuestro paseo a _Hogsmeade_."

James alzó el rostro, rápido, miró a toda la sala común y no encontró a quien buscaba. Remus no estaba allí.

"Si a quien buscas es a Remus," Una sonrisa de la chica. "está en la biblioteca."

"Y supongo que Sirius con su radar 'busca Moony' lo encontrara en tiempo record." Gruñó en voz baja.

No estaba molesto con Sirius ni con Remus, sólo estaba molesto por la falta de confianza del animago hacia él. Se habían transformado en animagos por él, porque les agradaba Remus y querían ayudarlo en los momentos más difíciles, estar allí cuando se sintiera solo y hacerle recordar que él era un humano amable y gentil. Su amigo, Remus Lupin.

Lily borró todo rastro de sonrisa de su rostro y miró a James fijamente, tanto que él se asustó.

"Me gustas, James." Le confesó. "Pero que estés pensando en Sirius y Remus no es lo mejor en este momento... y mucho menos lo es que tú y yo estemos hablando ahora o que hablemos en el futuro... por favor." Dijo, e iba a levantarse de la mesa cuando James la tomó de la muñeca.

Sus ojos castaños brillaron en una súplica silenciosa y ella se sintió conmovida en el fondo, pero no borró la expresión dura de su rostro. James necesitaba más que un suave jalón por haberla ignorado por su paranoia a perder la amistad de su mejor amigo porque éste, finalmente --y tras una larga lista de novias--, encontraba el amor.

Volvió a sentarse, James no le devolvió su muñeca, seguía entre su mano, el joven la miró.

"Lo siento, es que Sirius me desespera... y acaba de salir a buscar a Moony porque está enojado con él. Ni siquiera sé por qué." Dijo, los lentes reflectaban la luz que enviaban las cálidas llamas de la chimenea.

"Vaya que sí lo hace. Estabas ignorándome demasiado." Dijo ella, falsamente ofendida.

Él sonrió ante el comentario sobre actuado de la joven, quien sólo pudo sonreír tranquilamente y dejar que la mano de James le acariciara los dedos gentilmente.

"¿Y qué dices, entonces?" Preguntó él, usando un suave y relajante tono de voz, que casi la hechizó, de no ser porque iba prevenida contra encantos naturales de James Potter, le miró, esperando el resto de la frase. "¿Iras conmigo a _Hogsmeade_?"

"Con mucho gusto, James, con mucho gusto."

~ * ~

Salía de las cocinas, llevaba en las manos una enorme caja, que contenía un delicioso pastel de chocolate, lo había conseguido para Remus, pero no pensaba chantajearlo, bueno, sólo un poquitín... Por el bien de la amistad, pensó en su mente. Sí, por eso mismo lo hacía, porque no podía estar sin la compañía de su queridísimo amigo Remus Lupin.

Todo mundo, dentro de _Gryffindor_, creía que el hombre lobo era encantador... tenía multitudes de mujeres tras él, quizá no tantas como él, pero estaba bien... tenía más hermosura que cualquier otro ser en el mundo.

Era hora de jugar su carta maestra, el pastel sólo sería el primer paso, no podía confiar en que Remus cayera rendido a sus pies solamente por pastel de chocolate, pero sería suficiente como para hacerlo olvidar el enojo que tenía con él.

De todas maneras, Snape todavía le debía una, aquel empujón que le había dado a su Remsie todavía no podía olvidarlo, y no lo olvidaría fácilmente, no. Era preferible que el casi rubio le odiara a que se dejara maltratar físicamente por el inepto de _Snivellus_, aquella serpiente venenosa, que quería pasar su mugrienta lengua bifurcada por partecitas inimaginables del cuerpo bello de Remus.

Porque él lo sabía.

No en vano había mirado a Remus con los mismos ojos durante todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. Como si quisiera desvestirlo con los ojos, pero sin resultado alguno.

Y a Remus parecía agradarle la compañía de Severus.

* Inicia Flash Back *

_Salían de la clase de Pociones, que compartían con los de _Slytherin_, había sido, para él, el peor día de su vida, se había despertado tarde y Remus no lo había esperado para el desayuno. Así que sólo había tomado unas tostadas y había comido un poco._

_Lo admitía, había sido su culpa el que regañaran a Remus, él lo había estado distrayendo de la preparación de su poción... y sabía, estaba seguro, que ése era el motivo por el que Remus le miraba de esa forma, evadiéndolo, decidió que hablaría con él en la sala común, donde no estuviera tan cerca, su amigo, de la víbora rastrera de Snape._

_Remus se quedó recogiendo sus cosas, y él, tras la mirada mortal del hombre lobo, decidió no hacerlo enojar más, así que mejor se retiraría a comer, allí encontraría a Lupin, es más, le guardaría lugar a su lado._

_Cinco minutos después, el joven entraba al Gran Comedor, llevaba entre sus manos un enorme libro, que a Sirius, de sólo ver el tamaño, le pareció aburrido, lanzó una sonrisita, pensando que quizá lograría que su amigo no estudiara todo el día, para estar con él._

_"Moony, aquí." Le llamó, y le sorprendió ver como prefería sentarse junto a Evans, quien le sonrió amablemente._

_James gruñó un... 'Moony afortunado'. Él sólo recordó la mirada furiosa de su amigo._

_Luego de la cena se habían reunido, o más bien, en la sala común, él le había hablado._

_"¿Ocurre algo, Remus?" Preguntó, y su amigo lo apuntó con un dedo._

_"¡Claro! Tú y tu odio sobrenatural a Snape... por su culpa tuve que repetir mi poción... ¡La arruinaron por andar planeando una broma contra él!" Gritó, furioso._

_Todo el mundo sabía que Moony era una persona muy calmada, por eso, cuando se molestaba, nadie estaba cerca; procuraban salvarse el pellejo de los enojos histéricos de Remus._

_Estaba muy alterado._

_"Pero no fue a propósito." Recordó Sirius. Las mismas palabras que le dijo cuando la poción salpicó y se derramó sobre toda la mesa... Snape los había mirado, Remus sólo pudo murmurar una disculpa._

_"¿CREES QUE ME IMPORTA SI FUE O NO A PROP"SITO? ¡S"LO TE INTERESA MOLESTAR A SEVERUS!" Se detuvo y se cubrió los labios con las manos._

_En Inglaterra son personas muy educada y solamente cuando hay grados íntimos de amistad, es que se pueden llamar por su nombre, mientras no lo permita la otra persona, sólo es el apellido._

_"¿Dijiste Severus?" Preguntó Padfoot._

_"¿Y qué si dije Severus?" Respondió con una pregunta, no podía darse el lujo de rendirse ante Sirius por un error como ése._

_"¡Olvídalo, Moony! Es sólo que él es insoportable."_

_Remus negó frenético, estaba hartándose de la actitud de 'SOY EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO' que Sirius siempre proyectaba... y es que le gustaba tener un amigo con alta autoestima, pero no así de alta... eso ya era narcisismo._

_"Es sólo que tú no eres capaz de ver más allá de tus narices, porque alucinas contigo mismo.. ¿no te interesa alguien más que no seas tú? Porque si es así, créeme, a esa persona no le ha llegado el memo." Se dio media vuelta y subió a los cuartos, no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con Sirius._

_"Sólo tú me interesas más." Susurró. "Pero parece que hoy que trabajaste con la serpiente, te trasnsformó." Terminó, dolido._

_James llegó a su lado, había escuchado --al igual que todo _Hogwarts_-- la conversación, más bien, los gritos de Moony._

_"¿Crees que Snape le lanzó una _imperius_?" Preguntó James, fingiendo curiosidad._

"En verdad, James. No me ayudes." Se dio media vuelta y siguió el mismo camino que Remus.

* Fin Flash Back *

Sabía que Remus no estaba en la sala común, le había visto salir antes que él abandonara la sala común, mientras se acomodaba la capa invisible... No podían enterarse que andaba en las cocinas... Eso estaba prohibido, y él, como buen merodeador, no podía permitirse un regaño más.

Lo más lógico era que su lobito estuviera en la biblioteca, su segundo lugar favorito...

La bibliotecaria lo mataría si entraba con un pastel... porque ahora la capa invisible iba en su mochila... pero podía dejarlo afuera y entrar y buscar a Lupin, así sería una verdadera sorpresa.

No lo vería venir con la enorme caja de pastel.

Rió, agradecido de su enorme coeficiente intelectual... sí como no, había tenido la idea al ver a un estudiante de primer grado comiendo una enorme barra de chocolate que a Lupin tanto le encantaba.

Apoyó el pastel y su mochila en el barandal de la escalera y entró a la biblioteca... vio como Remus explicaba algo a Lupin... sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca... Severus estaba sonrojado y Remus le prestaba atención, viéndolo fijamente a los labios, como abandonaban las palabras su boca, pendiente a lo que le explicaba.

Y, como toda persona enamorada, sintió celos.

"¡ALEJA TU LENGUA BIFURCADA DE MI MOONY!" Gritó histérico Sirius y jaló a Remus con él... sin dejar que alguien más contestara, abandonó la biblioteca, con un Moony sorprendido que seguía, a tropezones, las grandes zancadas del furioso Sirius.

"Sirius." Le llamó.

"Lo lamento... es sólo que..." La mano de Remus, jalándolo, le hizo detenerse a la mitad de su frase... los ojos de Moony brillaban.

Señaló el barandal... "¿Es pastel de chocolate?"

"Para ti." Confesó. "Pero te vi con Snape y... ¡argh!"

"No hay problema." Le sonrió el hombre lobo. "Somos amigos, ¿no?"

Sirius sólo pudo sonreír y asentir, vehemente, aquella afirmación le bastaba por el momento. Después, Remus Lupin sería solamente para él.

Y vio como el joven tomaba el pastel en las manos y le seguía en silencio rumbo a la sala común de _Gryffindor._

~ * ~

Continuará...

Notas de Lena:

¿Les gustó o está muy feo? Como no se pueden contestar reviews porque Fanfiction.net ya no acepta fics con notas largas, les pido que cualquier review que dejen, me den su mail, así podré agradecerles personalmente y responder sus dudas... sólo diré algo... aunque no sea muy apegada a esta pareja [porque no es mi favorita] lo estoy haciendo con las mejores ganas del mundo porque es por una amiga que lo estoy haciendo y ahora para todas aquellas que lo leen, porque se lo merecen, chicas. Y gracias por los comentarios... no se preocupen, no habrá Severus X Remus, habrá indicios Severus X Remus.


	5. Capítulo 5

Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor.

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

Capítulo 5.-

Remus se sentó en su cama, sus cabellos castaños casi rubios ocultaban sus ojos dorados, pero en su rostro abundaba una enorme sonrisa... Estaba inusualmente feliz, quizá por el hecho que se había comido una enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate... aquel que Sirius le había llevado a la biblioteca, donde había estado estudiado con Snape.

No sabía por qué su amigo siempre perdía la razón cuando se trataba de Snape, como si ni siquiera le gustase que éste existiera.

Él no era íntimo del _Slytherin_ pero procuraba no tener discusiones con él, y siempre que se encontraba al joven en la biblioteca terminaban conversando, o al menos él terminaba hablando solo, mientras el joven de penetrantes ojos negros le miraba fijamente, con una mirada que ya le había visto un par de veces a Sirius.

Él comprendía el odio entre ambas casas, siempre había existido, y él no podía obligar a sus amigos a dejar de lado sus creencias solamente porque a él sí le agradaba el otro joven, y de hecho le agradaba lo suficiente como para no dejar que le hicieran la vida imposible, aunque sabía que sería difícil ayudarle, y probablemente, aunque en verdad le agradara, se mantuviera al margen. Sirius era su amigo y prefería, miles de veces, una discusión con Snape a otra con Sirius, y eso que con el animago ya había tenido varios encontronazos esa semana.

Y es que su amigo podía ser tan insoportablemente narcisista que había ocasiones en que era la última persona con quien quería pasar algo de tiempo. Y sí le apreciaba, pero no lo suficiente como para andar alabándolo constantemente, ni que se lo mereciera en verdad.

Sirius sí tenía varios atributos, y muchas chicas lo habían notado y perseguían al animago por todo el colegio, buscando cuando menos una mirada de éste, y parecía que no lo conseguían. Moony seguía teniendo sus dudas respecto a eso, y le molestaba ver como Sirius jugaba con algunas jovencitas.

Además, tenía mucho de que preocuparse, él ya sabía de los sentimientos de Snape... ¡eran demasiado obvios! El joven siempre ignoraba a los _Gryffindor_, y odiaba a James por ser todo lo que él no era, pero con él, Moony, nunca se había metido, siempre respetaba su silencio y aunque demostrara mucha curiosidad en él y sus desapariciones, siempre se mantenía lejos, sin interferir demasiado.

¿Qué pasaría se Sirius o James se enteraban? A él no le molestaba, se sentía extraño, sí. Pero a él no le gustaba Snape, no le encontraba muchos atractivos, y además, si alguna vez le gustara un hombre, sería alguien diferente, alguien que le hiciera sentir especial, que se preocupara por él... alguien que no viera su problema (la licantropía) como un impedimento, y que le hiciera sonreír todos los días.

Una persona en quien pudiera depositar su confianza.

Rápidamente, la imagen de Sirius apareció en su mente y se sonrojó a más no poder. Su amigo respondía a la mayoría de aquellas cualidades, pero dudaba que Sirius con su ego de millones de dólares, pudiera fijar sus ojos azules en una persona como él.

La sonrisa que había tenido en sus labios rosáceos, se borró rápidamente.

James y Sirius eran los mejores amigos, ambos siempre haciendo travesuras, y siempre yendo contra las normas del colegio con tal de encontrar la diversión que les hacía falta.

Él se entendía mejor con Sirius que con James, porque últimamente su amigo de lentes se la vivía planeando una forma definitiva de salir con Evans, y tendría que lograrlo... Ojalá su conversación con Lily ayudara a James, porque sino, se daba por vencido con esos dos.

Últimamente había experimentado muchos cambios de humor, y eso se debía al plenilunio, sí, se acercaba la luna llena y tendría que salir a uno de sus viajes de emergencia.

Vio la cama de al lado, allí donde dormía Sirius.

Su amigo siempre se preocupaba por él.

Por qué ahora se detenía a pensar en qué sentía por Sirius. Era una pregunta que carecía de sentido, de completa lógica.

Era su mejor amigo.

Lanzó un suspiro.

"¿Estás bien, Moony?" Sonó una voz a su espalda, se giró justo a tiempo para encontrarse con el rostro pálido de Sirius, aquellos ojos azules, penetrantes y hermosos, le miraban fijamente, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria, porque le había visto subir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ahora le veía tan triste, como si no tuviera un motivo para seguir.

"Sí." Respondió con una sonrisa, se apartó con una mano el cabello que le cubría los ojos, impidiéndole ver con claridad el rostro de su mejor amigo, quien le sonrió, confundido por la mirada fija de Moony sobre él.

Caro que no le molestaba, porque prefería que le mirara a él a que estuviera en la biblioteca, conversando con el _Slytherin_ grasiento aquel... Le odiaba por varias razones.

Una: por ver siempre tan fijamente a Moony y tener sentimientos por él; dos: porque él les odiaba por ser mejores en casi todo y porque ellos sí encajaban en sus Casas, mientras que él sólo era aceptado por Lucius y la banda de los de séptimo curso; tres: porque sí.

Era suficiente.

"Bien, porque pareces triste." Le dijo Sirius, se acercó a Remus y se sentó a su lado, dejó que su mano tomara una de Remus y jugara suavemente con ella entre la suya. "¿Seguro que estás bien?"

Remus le sonrió, pacíficamente.

"Sirius, sí. Me siento bien." Bajó la mirada, siguiendo los movimientos suaves y lentos de la mano de Sirius, que acariciaba sus dedos suavemente, lentamente, recorriendo la palma de su mano con la yema de los dedos, oprimiéndola suavemente, como infundiéndole fortaleza o como cuando la llevó a sus labios y depositó un beso en el dorso de ésta.

El rostro de sorpresa de Moony hizo sonreír a Padfoot, que no se arrepentía de o que había hecho, el sonrojo de Remus le decía que no le era indiferente a su amigo-

"¿Estás, tú, bien, Padfoot?" Quiso saber el licántropo, apartó su mirada de la de Sirius, porque se sentía incómodo, la cercanía de Sirius no le estaba agradando demasiado; a veces él mismo pensaba que su relación con Sirius era extraña... se rozaban demasiado, y ningún amigo hacía eso... ni James con Sirius.

Sirius miró de reojo al licántropo y sintió su nerviosismo, vio el temblor que le recorrió rápidamente y le sonrió encantadoramente, queriendo que el joven a su lado terminara de perder la paciencia... cosa que sucedió, Remus terminó levantándose de la cama y fue a sentarse a la cama de Sirius.

El animago sólo pudo sonreír, complacido por aquella actitud en el joven de hermosos ojos dorados.

"¿No estás enfermo, Sirius?" Preguntó, viendo fijamente los ojos del otro, que se sonrojo profundamente.

Negó con la cabeza fuertemente, ocasionándose un mareo.

"¿Por qué entraste así a la biblioteca?" Le preguntó él... vio que Sirius se quedaba sin habla y que parecía luchar por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para salir de aquella, no podía decirle, así, sin un plan de apoyo, a Remus lo que sentía, porque sería el suicidio mismo.

Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo, mientras buscaba una excusa que le pareciera perfecta.

"Porque ¿cómo querías que entrara? ¿En una caja sorpresa? ¿En un pastel gigante? ¿O incluso en uno de esos cochecitos muggles donde viajan los payasos?" Fueron las opciones del joven de ojos azules.

Remus sólo sonrió.

"Eres único, Padfoot."

"Sí yo ya lo sé. No es necesario que tú me lo digas, Moony." Sonrió y vio como su amigo le devolvía el gesto.

~ * ~

Snape abandonó la biblioteca con un terrible dolor de cabeza... la entrada de Black había tomado a todos por sorpresa, y había tenido suerte al haberse ido antes que Miss Pince reaccionara, porque si lo hubiera hecho, ahora estaría en a oficina del directo, el profesor Dumbledore.

Negó con la cabeza, negándose a aceptar lo que era obvio.

Sirius Black estaba celoso de lo que él pudiera hacer con Remus, así que tenía una excelente forma de vengarse de Black y conseguir sus propósitos, aunque las cosas luego amenazaran con salirse de control.

Sólo debía idear un plan más detallado y excluir de su vida a Lucius Malfoy y podría obtener lo que él siempre había deseado desde que le había visto... a Remus Lupin.

Bajó las escaleras que lo conducirían a las mazmorras y se detuvo en seco cuando sintió como alguien le tomaba de la muñeca y le empujaba contra la pared fría e incómoda del pasillo.

Los libros que llevaba cargando se cayeron al suelo y sólo pudo ahogar un gemido cuando sintió como el cuerpo del alto rubio se pegaba al suyo y como sus labios se posaban, casi violentamente sobre los de él, saboreándolos lentamente y disfrutando de los movimientos desesperados de Snape por querer liberarse.

"Delicioso, Severus." Dijo lamiéndose los labios y regresando sobre sus pasos, dejando a un sonrojado y sorprendido Severus con una mano sobre el corazón, allí donde éste latía aceleradamente.

~ * ~

Continuará...

Notas de Lena:

Listo!! Capítulo 5 arriba... Gracias por sus comentarios, por ustedes, fans de Sirius x Remus, decidí que sólo Severus se interesara en Lupin, pero que éste no le hará caso... y sí, Sevy será una tortura para Black, pero él tendrá a su propio torturador (Todos díganle Hola a Lucius).

Reviews.-

Joanne Diste.- Gracias por decir que está bien mi fic, es la primera vez que escribo de Harry Potter, y ya te envié un review diciéndote que sí me gusta la idea de publicar mi fic en tu grupo.

Nani.- ^///^ Gracias por tus comentarios, je, me ayudaron a continuar con el fic sin tener que quejarme tanto por ser un Sirius x Remus. Y es que yo me imagino así de tierno a Padfoot, al menos con Remus.

D.Mo.- Es que así es Severus, ojalá no le odien, pero ya ven me hicieron desistir de mis Severus x Remus, y ahora este fic es 100 % Sirius X Remus.

Tsubasa Lupin de Black.- Gracias por el comentario, tú fuiste una de las que me hizo desistir en mi idea de Sev x Rem, y sí, aunque no lo creas no soy muy amena a leer fics de Sir/Rem, solamente si son cómicos los leo, pero ya ven, las amigas siempre influyen y una amiga me pidió un fic de ésos, así que ahí está... Aunque ahora también va dedicado a personas como ustedes, que leen el fic.

Jeuny.- Gracias, que te animen a continuar es muy halagador... ^_^

Mido-chan.- Bueno, ya viste que Remsi sí perdonó a Sirius, ojalá este capítulo no les parezca muy aburrido... pero sí, debe ser horrible encontrarte a aquel que te gusta con otro.


	6. Capítulo 6

Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor.

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

Capítulo 6.-

Lily suspiró por tercera vez aquel día... aquella situación empezaba a ser muy graciosa, pero sabía que había dos personas que le encontraban lo menos cómico posible al asunto, sabía que las clases de pociones eran tortura pura para los _Gryffindor_, más cuando el Profesor era el jefe de la casa _Slytherin_, con quien compartían clases.

Vio de reojo a Sirius, una vez más, que apretaba fuertemente los puños, hasta que sus nudillos adoptaban un color blanco, de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo... su pobre amigo debía estar a punto de colapsar.

James estaba al lado del _Gryffindor_ ojiazul, y mientras Sirius maldecía en voz baja, en susurros, James sonreía, diciéndole algo al joven de cabellos negros.

Podía jurar que alguna broma de mal gusto, porque así eran ellos... no podían evitarlo... y ella supo que no le molestaba la broma esta vez, porque siempre que se enfadaba con James, era por las bromas que le hacían a los _Slytherins_, pero esta vez, lo supo por la expresión de ira de Sirius, se habían extralimitado, o al menos se *había* extralimitado.

No era muy común ver esa mueca de odio puro en el rostro del _Gryffindor_ mejor amigo de James, no, Sirius siempre era sonriente, e incluso se tomaba menos en serio las bromas de los chicos de verde, esta vez iba más allá de una mera broma... esta vez el juego iba en serio, y Sirius lo sabía, y estaba consciente que para ganarlo, su encanto natural y espectacular belleza, no podrían ayudar mucho al respecto, pero de todas maneras podía intentarlo.

Lily tiritó debido al frío... se podía sentir el frío intenso de las mazmorras, y más aún, por la fría estación que estaban atravesando... era otoño apenas, pero el viento soplaba intensamente.

Frotó con fuerza sus manos, intentando obtener un poco de calor.

Volvió a ver de reojo a Sirius, quien ahora miraba fijamente a James, mientras éste le explicaba algo, y luego de unos cuantos segundos, movimientos afirmativos de cabeza de James, ademanes y gestos... Sirius negaba con la cabeza, veía a Severus, que estaba a una cuantas mesas, y luego volvía a negar.

Aunque Lily estaba segura que esa mirada, más que ir a Severus, iba a Remus, sí... para mala suerte del precioso _Gryffindor_ de ojos azules, el preciado y hermoso lobito al que tanto amaba, estaba trabajando con Snape.

Y Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

Todo había sido tan inesperado cuando el Profesor los colocó por parejas y le dio a ella como pareja a Pettigrew, a James con Sirius, y la sorpresa del día (que hizo a Sirius casi saltar de su asiento y lanzarse al Profesor, a punto de acabar con lo poco que queda de su existencia) a Severus con Remus.

Remus sólo había sonreído a Sirius, para tranquilizarlo, tomó sus cosas y se levantó.

Severus en cambió miró desafiante a Sirius, pero la sonrisa que Lupin le había dirigido era suficiente para decirle que, se tranquilizara, las cosas estarían bien.

Claro que si Lupin pudiera leer los pensamientos de Severus, lo último que haría sería ir a sentarse a aquella silla, pero no le quedaba más remedio... Snape era uno de los mejores alumnos en Pociones y él no quería equivocarse, él era pésimo para esa materia. Un trabajo con Snape no estaba tan mal.

Los ojos color café de James vieron a la chica, Lily estaba muy pendiente de ellos tres... se percató que la mirada de la joven iba de él a Sirius, y de éste a Remus, pero el único que se había dado cuenta era él.

Quiso decírselo a Sirius, pero vio que éste no le haría caso, estaba demasiado prendado de la imagen que Severus y Remus ofrecían...

Moony estaba agregando algunos ingredientes a la poción, y Severus estaba tras él, sujetándole las manos, dejando caer uno a uno los ingredientes que deberían utilizar en la elaboración de la Poción.

Claro que seguía manteniendo una mueca de desagrado, como si no quisiera estar haciendo eso, allí, con Lupin, que se giró y le regaló al _Slytherin_ una amable sonrisa por la ayuda que le estaba proporcionando.

"¿Crees que Moony esté bajo el efecto de alguna maldición imperdonable?" Susurró la voz varonil de Sirius al oído de James, que se giró al instante... había estado muy ocupado viendo a Evans, que se percató de eso, no por algo es mujer, y las mujeres son más astutas cuando se trata de observar a alguien.

James se giró, con una mueca que denotaba que estaba meditándolo, para poder contestarle correctamente.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Quiso saber, había perdido detalle de los últimos cinco minutos de Snape y su amigo, que se veían muy complacidos (o al menos Remus sí se veía feliz) de haber terminado la poción correctamente. "¿Qué pasó?"

Y Sirius se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, tomó firmemente a James de los hombros y lo obligó a mirar al mismo lugar donde él había estado mirando, Snape tomaba la mano de Remus mientras limpiaba con un trapo húmedo la suave y blanca palma de ésta... que se había manchado.

Los ojos de James se abrieron como enormes platos y miró, alarmado, a Sirius.

"Definitivamente, sí. ¿Crees que Snape le lanzó un _Imperius_?" Fue su pregunta, la poción de ellos dos también ya estaba, solamente le faltaba calentarse un poco más, porque estaba al fuego.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y miró al lugar donde Evans reía disimuladamente.

"¡Hey! ¿No es esa Evans, James?" Golpeó el pecho del _Gryffindor_ suavemente, haciendo que éste volteara a ver al lugar donde la chica acababa de dejar de mirar en dirección a ellos. "¡Vaya! Tu indiscreción me sorprende... y siendo un _Marauder_."

James sólo negó una vez y dejó que su poción terminara de cocerse, no tenían ningún problema y podrían terminar esa clase sin inconveniente alguno... a menos que algo más sucediera y que, de una vez por todas, Sirius terminara de perder la poca paciencia que poseía.

Pero, ¿era su impresión o Snape se portaba más agradable con Lupin? ¿Sería que se había percatado de la forma en que Sirius le veía y era una venganza por parte del _Slytherin_?

Aquella idea había rondado por su cabeza desde el principio de la clase, cuando Snape saludó a un sonriente Remus, que devolvió el saludo, un poco sorprendido, el _Slytherin_ jamás había saludado al joven al principio de las clases...

...Ahí había iniciado el mal humor de Sirius.

Y empezaba a pensar que la paranoia de Sirius estaba basada en el hecho que el grasiento estaba siendo tan amable con su Lupin... sí, definitivamente algo estaba mal y Remus no era capaz de verlo debido a su grado de amabilidad con las personas... Quizá y sí era cierto el hecho que estaba bajo alguna de las maldiciones imperdonables, como Sirius venía planteando desde el momento que el joven de cabellos castaños empezó a sentir agrado por el _Slytherin_.

Pero él no era nadie (todavía, se dijo mentalmente) como para impedirle a Remus el hecho de ser amigo de alguien como Snape...

Y si a toda la locura, obsesión y anhelos de Sirius, James le sumaba las travesuras, ahí estaba. De hecho, Sirius ya había hecho un plan para vengarse de Snape, claro que él dudaba que algo tan mal planeado como aquello pudiera salir bien.

Pero cómo saberlo.

Sirius, afortunadamente, siempre corría con buena suerte y nadie lo atrapaba; incluso Lupin le perdonaba todos sus errores y las desconfianzas que le tenía.

"Sirius." Le llamó, su amigo le hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole que le esperara unos cuantos segundos... James lo volteó un poco bruscamente. "Sirius, ¿qué _vamos_ a hacer con _eso_?" Con la palabra 'eso' se refería a Snape, y el simple 'vamos' le decía a Sirius que él le ayudaría con cualquier cosa que éste tuviera planeada.

Y Sirius miró fijamente a James, le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento pero negó con la cabeza.

"Oh, no, Prongs, no es necesario que te arriesgues por _eso_. Snape no se merece si quiera unos cuantos segundos de los _Marauders_... conmigo bastará..." Miró de reojo a Moony, quien volteó a verlo en ese preciso momento y le sonrió dulcemente.

En otra de las mesas, Lily volvía a exhalar un suspiro mientras veía como las cosas comenzaban a complicarse...

Y no pudo evitar que la idea cruzara su mente.

¿Las cosas seguirían siendo así si ella salía con James? ¿Sirius y sus problemas en confesarle sus sentimientos a Remus? ¿Remus negándose a lo que ya era inevitable?

Cómo podía saberlo... era imposible, pero si estaba en sus manos, intentaría ayudarlos, por el bien de Remus, que la había ayudado a ella en lo que a James se refería, diciéndole lo que ella quería saber, que James sí la estaba tomando en serio, y que sí contemplaba el hecho de salir con ella, más que una sola cita, como futura novia.

Sonrió y se preparó para terminar la poción, en la cual Pettigrew casi no había colaborado... pero, ¿qué se le podía hacer?

Ella, por el momento, tenía mucho que hacer.

~ * ~

Remus vio de reojo a Sirius, que platicaba animadamente con James, ambos muy cerca uno del otro... y eso le hizo sentirse mal. Su amigo Sirius prefería muchas veces la compañía de James porque ambos adoraban hacerle bromas a las demás personas, y él no podía ser así; él solía ser gentil y amable con las personas. No quería que los síntomas de la licantropía, sus características se vieran reflejadas en su personalidad, además porque la gente no tenía la culpa de su enfermedad.

A su lado estaba Snape, faltaban pocos minutos para que la clase llegara a su fin... No pudo evitar mirar su mano, allí donde Snape le había limpiado por la porción pequeña que manchó su pálida piel, haciéndola lucir escamosa y seca, el _Slytherin_ lo había arreglado con otra poción.

Se sonrojó al recordar como su mano había estado entre las manos de Snape, y sus pensamientos volvieron a aterrizar en Sirius.

Debía admitirlo, estaba sintiendo una molestia en el centro del estómago, un sentimiento que hacía que su interior se agitara... estaba... y dolía admitirlo... celoso de la cercanía de James con el ojiazul.

La mirada de su compañero sobre él le hizo sonreír levemente y se giró, para encararlo.

"¿Ocurre algo, Snape?" Preguntó, su voz sonó suave y gentil, y Snape pensó que era especialmente para él.

"Hn." Gruñó y siguió limpiando las mesas.

Remus sonrió, pero no pudo dejar de ver el lugar donde ahora Sirius señalaba a Lily, y en un repentino movimiento, el animago se giraba a ver a su amada.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Por ese sólo gesto Sirius le diría lo descuidado que estaba siendo al querer conquistar a Lily.

Finalmente era hora de salir, y vio como sus amigos salían precipitadamente, pero que, justo en la puerta, Sirius se detenía y le guiñaba un ojo, indicándole que le estaba esperando.

Se sonrojó, pero apresuró el paso, no queriendo presenciar un encontronazo entre Sirius y Snape.

Se odiaban más últimamente, y él no sabía por qué.

Llegó con su amigo, quien le pasó la mano por los hombros y le sonrió, haciéndolo sonrojar notablemente.

"Tienes que comer mucho, Moony. Se acerca el plenilunio." Susurró a su oído, haciendo que Remus se estremeciera.

Snape los vio y lanzó una mirada asesina a Sirius, quien apretó más el abrazo a Moony.

"Sirius... ¿ocurre algo malo?" Quiso saber, su amigo le sonrió y le soltó, para empujarlo un poco, haciéndolo andar más a prisa, al parecer Remus tenía tiempo de sobra, porque andaba muy lentamente,

Su amigo negó y siguió caminando, hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor...

~ * ~

Continuará...

Notas de Lena:

¿Muy corto? Sí, pero es que se me cortó la inspiración horriblemente y ya no sabía ni que más podía escribir, ojalá les haya gustado... ¿La broma de Sirius? Ya deberían saber... yo sólo retomo lo del libro... aunque la mayoría lo estoy inventando yo... Ya verán lo que hará Lucius al ver a su Snape tan entregado al _Gryffinfor_.

Jeuny.- Gracias, me complace leer que el fic te está gustando, porque no por nada lo estoy escribiendo. (Lena se sorprende al ver los montones de carteles con Sirius x Remus que levantan las fans de esta pareja).

Karla ('Mione.- Hey, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, tu review me ayudó a continuarle, esos ánimos siempre vienen bien -además el fic no es sólo por compromiso, la pareja no me va tan mal y sí, hay fics suyos que sí vale la pena leer. Y de lo que dices, pues sí, el Sev & Rem que incluí hizo a Remus pensar. No te preocupes, por todas las que haga Snape a Sirius, Lucius le hará unas mil más... ¿alguna sugerencia?


	7. Capítulo 7

Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor.

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

Capítulo 7.-

Era de noche y observaba la ventana, tenía frío y se sentía melancólico. Generalmente él odiaba esas fechas, por el simple hecho que se acercaba la luna llena, solamente faltaba un día y estaría encerrado en aquella casa abandonada que Dumbledore había implementado para él... y le dolía intensamente tener que saltarse las reglas porque sus amigos querían acompañarlo en esos momentos.

Era un gesto muy hermoso, y le hacía sentir que finalmente tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él y no lo despreciaban por su condición de licántropo, sino que veían todo aquello de forma divertida. Le encontraban provecho a su situación y así los cuatro salían bien pagados de sus escapadas.

Pero el quería que esa siguiente noche fuera la excepción, si James, Sirius y Peter lo acompañaban una vez más, sentía que explotaría, porque aunque fueran animales lo suficientemente grandes como para detenerlo, sabía que por el más mínimo descuido, él podía cometer una atrocidad y lastimar a alguien en los jardines del castillo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente viendo el cielo oscuro, las estrellas brillaban de forma especial esa noche, y él se sentía identificado con la tristeza que matizaba el cielo, aquel manto oscuro. Odiaba sentirse tan volátil, porque él no lo era, solamente cuando aquella maldita noche se presentaba.

Él sólo quería volver a ser feliz, encontrar una cura de todo aquello y volver a empezar; empezar de cero, con sus amigos, porque no podría, jamás, dejar a Sirius, a James y a Peter, eran las personas que más lo apoyaban. Él sólo esperaba que, cuando les comunicara su deseo de estar solo aquella noche siguiente, ellos aceptaran.

No quería ni imaginarse cómo podría tomárselo Sirius, y le dolía pensar que quizá se enfadara, porque pensara que eran ellos quienes ponían en peligro todo.

La culpa lo estaba matando a él, no era necesario compartirla con nadie más, era mejor detenerse a pensar que había una forma, sí, una manera suave y gentil de comunicárselos sin que lo tomaran personal o pudieran enfadarse, principalmente Padfoot, quien siempre armaba una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Remus sonrió, solamente su amigo tenía aquella capacidad extraordinaria de exagerar de una forma sobreactuada las cosas, y a él le encantaba, porque disfrutaba viendo las comiquísimas actuaciones del joven de ojos azules, con el joven de lentes, y no era el único, todos en la sala común disfrutaban de los comentario de los jóvenes, y esperaban, ansiosos, las bromas a los _Slytherins_ en el comedor.

Vio el bosque, amplio y frondoso, tan salvaje y agreste, rústicamente hermoso, y tan terrorífico para algunos alumnos de _Hogwarts_, que veían aquel amplio lugar con respeto, y que siempre lo evitaban.

Era su lugar, pensó tristemente.

Él no pertenecía al castillo, sería mejor, y mucho más fácil para Dumbledore y él mismo, si de una vez decidía que no formaba parte de la civilización; su intrepidez, o más bien estupidez, le había regalado aquella maldición, y ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a ella.

No era necesario pensarlo demasiado.

¿Quién podría interesarse en alguien que cada luna llena se convertía en aquella criatura?

Lanzó un suspiro mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, conteniendo las lágrimas. En verdad odiaba los días anteriores a la luna llena, porque pasaba por todos los humores posibles, y ahora estaba en el peor, estaba deprimido, deprimido por nada, simplemente porque al lobo dentro de él le gustaba estar deprimido en ese momento. Era mejor a estar agresivo, se dijo, no quería atacar a nadie, como lo había hecho unos días antes, que había agredido a media sala común por un enojo fugaz con Sirius.

Pero es que seguía sin entender porque su amigo seguía sin soportar la presencia de Snape, el joven no era tan malo como pretendía ser, es más, podía llegar a ser muy amable, y él por eso no lo despedía de la forma brusca en que los demás _Gryffindor_ habían hecho, que se habían tomado demasiado en serio el hecho de admirar a los "Marauders", pero él, aunque fuera uno de ellos, no iba a caer en el mismo error que sus tres amigos.

Y aunque sabía que Sirius y James no lo soportaba y que para Snape el sentimiento era mutuo, él no podía juzgarlo, porque el chico, aunque cien por ciento antipático, no había actuado directamente en su contra.

Había algo en todo el lugar que le hacía sentirse extrañamente bien, triste pero bien, como si a pesar del vacío en su interior, algo le hiciera sentir protegido, seguro, consciente que nada podría pasarle.

Era un aroma especial, aquel perfume que a él siempre le había gustado, una fragancia natural y sencilla, que viajaba con el aire a su sentido súper desarrollado del olfato y le hacía saber quién era.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que alumbró su rostro hermoso, sus ojos dorados brillaron más, reflejando parte de la palidez plateada de la luna, que bañaba su expresión del más etéreo y sutil color, haciéndolo ver como un ser angelical, un ángel con lacios cabellos castaños, casi rubios.

Se limpió una lágrima que traicionó su autocontrol y corrió, libre, por su suave mejilla.

Y es que no quería que aquella persona le viera triste, porque sabía que se sentiría mal al verlo en una situación así, porque le apreciaba, como él mismo apreciaba en igual forma a su amigo.

_"Sirius."_ Pensó, sus ojos brillaron y se limpió cualquier rastro que el otro joven pudiera distinguir en la oscuridad de la habitación, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna, su rostro pálido bañado de un brillo anti natural que lo hacía lucir más hermoso que nunca, a los ojos de cualquiera.

Rió suavemente, sintiéndose demasiado especial al saber que su amigo lo encontraría allí, y que, como siempre, al verlo tan desolado y solitario, querría abrazarlo y compartir un momento con él... ¡Sirius podía llegar a ser tan dulce como el mejor de los chocolates de _Hogsmeade_!

Pensó que con aquella comparación su amigo ya se había ganado todo su apoyo, porque Remus no comparaba a cualquiera con la mejor barra de chocolate que solamente se podía encontrar en _Hogsmeade_, solamente una persona realmente especial, con un lugar único e incompartible, en su corazón, sería capaz de obtener esa comparación.

Por eso mismo estaba feliz de habérselo adjudicado al animago de ojos azules, porque le quería mucho.

Se peinó los cabellos claros, dejando despejado su rostro.

Y aunque seguía sintiéndose un poco triste, debido a los problemas de su licantropía, no podía demostrárselo abiertamente a su amigo, porque pegaría un grito y haría lo posible, de forma ruidosa, por animarlo, mientras que él, en ese momento, contemplaba un momento calmado, tranquilo y a solas con su amigo.

Donde ni Snape, ni James y sus problemas con Lily tuvieran importancia alguna, donde solamente ellos dos importaran.

Suspiró.

Cada vez se acercaba más y más el perfume de Sirius, estaba sintiéndose desesperado, pero tenía que hacer uso de su autocontrol (¡¿Cuál?!) y no ir por él y llevarlo de una buena vez a la habitación.

Tenía que ser el ojiazul quien mostrara su interés en llegar a él.

Oyó los pasos, supo que finalmente estaba allí, frente a la puerta, justamente donde lo necesitaba, por eso mismo le miró fijamente, dedicándole una mirada al cabello largo e intensamente negro del joven, que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirándole suavemente.

"¿Puedo encender alguna de las velas?"

Remus negó con la cabeza, no queriendo romper el mágico momento, en la oscuridad sería mejor compartir un momento a solas con el animago, sin temor a confundirse y cometer errores.

Sin temor a sonrojarse.

"Así está bien, Padfoot. Puedo ver la luna más blanca." Quiso explicar, para que su amigo no sospechara que sólo quería estar a solas un momento con él, porque disfrutaba mucho de su compañía.

No quería que Sirius malentendiera todo y luego lo viera raro.

Como, de hecho, ya lo hacía.

Se abrazó fuertemente, porque estaba triste, no hay que olvidar que debido a su licantropía sus emociones se alteraban demasiado y el lobo interior estaba torturándole mediante la depresión; era necesaria, ya había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo habidos y por haber, en el transcurso de una semana.

Mal humor, con Sirius, cuando habían discutido, él había usado de pretexto a Snape para descargar toda aquella energía acumulada con Sirius; la comprensión, cuando le perdonó, igualmente la había superado con su amigo de cabellos negros, y ahora la depresión, y lo más probable era que, igual, la superara con él, porque allí estaba Sirius, acercándose a él.

"Te ves cansado, ¿ocurre algo?" Fue la pregunta del animago, y llegó a su lado, abrazó fuertemente a Remus, quien se abandonó al abrazo del ojiazul, que le presionaba con firmeza a su pecho, queriendo fundirse con el licántropo, borrar todo rastro de tristeza en su mirada. "Sé que no estás bien, así que no hay razón para mentirme, Moony..." Le tomó el rostro con las manos, levantándolo con delicadeza, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. "¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo?"

Remus se sorprendió, porque jamás había esperado una pregunta tan directa por parte de Sirius, mucho menos la única pregunta que nunca sería respondida por sus labios, por qué, porque simplemente no quería compartir su culpa, porque sabía que desde el momento que dijera lo que pensaba, Sirius se culparía y culparía a los otros dos, cuando él también era culpable de lo que estaba pasando.

Aquella era su historia, lo que los demás hicieran lo afectaba directamente, por eso mismo, todo lo que sucedía, él lo había permitido, quien tenía la culpa más grande, por mucho que su amigo quisiera insistir, era él, y no quería ser el causante de que su amigo sufriera.

"Sólo me siento mal." Contestó.

Vio que Sirius negaba y le tomaba el rostro entre ambas manos, sosteniéndole la mirada, dulce y gentilmente.

"Confía en mí." Pidió, se inclinó un poco y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Moony, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse, haciéndole sentir en el mismo cielo, mientras respiraba el aroma dulce de su Remus, un perfume natural, que siempre le había percibido, aún sin la presencia de los característicos dulces que siempre andaba consumiendo. "Por favor, Moony, ¡confía en mí!"

Remus tembló ante la ansiedad en la voz de su amigo, y no lo pudo controlar, un par de lágrimas corrió por su mejilla, y un sollozo escapó de sus labios, tomando por sorpresa al animago, que alzó el rostro, para encontrarse con una visión dolorosamente hermosa, el rostro pálido del licántropo bañado por la luz de la luna, que hacía brillar las lágrimas de tristeza que ensuciaban las mejillas tersas de su amigo.

Sintió su pecho encogerse ante aquella visión. Quiso beberse la tristeza del joven en un abrazo reconfortante, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente, era imposible.

"¿Remus?"

Y su amigo no contestó, pero le abrazó con fuerza, escondiéndose en su cuello, sabiendo que Sirius querría conocer el motivo de su tristeza, y era lo que él había estado guardando dentro de sí, tan celosamente.

"Lo siento, Sirius. Perdóname." Suplicó en un susurro ahogado en un llanto acumulado, alzó su rostro y sus ojos dorados brillaban por las lágrimas que no caían, mientras su rostro húmedo se acercó un poco al rostro de Sirius.

"¿Qué demonios pides?" Preguntó duramente, limpiando las mejillas de su amigo. "Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte... ¡Maldición, Remus!"

Moony alzó sus ojos y le sonrió a su amigo.

Los ojos azules le miraron con obvia sorpresa ante el gesto tan gentil del joven, y se inclinó sobre él un poco, para besarle cálidamente la mejilla, el beso sorprendió a Remus, pero no se negó a éste, porque lo necesitaba, estaba sintiéndose mal, triste, completamente abatido y hundido en la peor de las depresiones, y quería sobrevivir.

Sonrió, suavemente, sintiendo los labios suaves de su amigo, aún apoyados en su mejilla.

"Te quiero mucho, Padfoot." Afirmó, dejó que un suspiro de Remus soplara en su oído.

Y no pudo apartarlo cuando lo vio venir...

Estaba demasiado cómodo en los brazos de su amigo, completamente abandonado a la calidez de éstos, cuando sintió como los labios de Sirius se posaron, lenta y dulcemente sobre los suyos, en un beso que rompió todas sus defensas, haciéndole sentirse aún más vulnerable.

Y a la luz de la luna, la explosión de sentimientos le hizo abrazar al joven, rodeando el cuello del animago con sus brazos y perdiéndose sus manos en el abundante cabello negro.

Estaba completo.

~ * ~

Continuará...

Notas de Lena:

Siento que el fic está muy cursi, ¿sí o no? Sirius ya necesitaba de un momento así, algo romántico con su Moony. Pobre Moony, ¿no? Le hice sentirse completamente miserable ;___; Pero lo bueno es que llegó el ojiazul a salvar el momento.

Fafa_yaoi.- Malfoy x Snape? Sí, ya me había cruzado por la mente dejarlos juntos, quizá sí lo haga... ¿Quieren más? ¿Y pronto? Lamento no poder actualizar muy a menudo, pero los profesores últimamente se están poniendo muy pesaditos. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por complacerlas.

Jeuny.- ^_^ Haré lo que pueda por continuarle rápido, como ya decía, tendré que dejar de hacer unas cuantas tareas para que esté listo el siguiente capítulo ¬.¬ Pero a nadie le molesta eso, ¿no? Creo que ni a mí misma XD Preferible eso a matarme escribiendo horas y horas para hacer la tarea. Gracias!!!

D.Mo.- Lanzarse uno sobre otro, ¡Que cool! Ya quisiera yo llegar al momento en que, de sólo verse, se lancen uno sobre otro, pero creo que aún les falta un poco más para eso, aunque sí, es obvio para todos lo que está sucediendo con esos dos... Y no te preocupes, el momento en que esos dos lleguen a necesitarse con locura llegará pronto... ^_~ Sólo pido un poco de paciencia, una pizquita, ¡No pienso dejarlas abandonadas! Haré lo que esté en mis manos para no perder mi buen promedio y al mismo tiempo seguir actualizando n_n

Karla ('Mione.- Pues yo no sé qué tanto me tardo, porque generalmente los subo uno por semana, pero cuando hay mucha tarea, me tengo que esperar un poquito más. Ganas e inspiración? Gracias a mi Remsie, hasta ahora no me ha fallado, por eso no me quejo. ¿Abandonarlo? ¡No! Jamás haría eso, este fic es un regalo, y ahora una preciosa posesión, y no pienso dejarlo abandonado.

¿Remus lindo? Es lo que quería proyectar, me gusta que sí sea de esa forma como lo veas tú... Sirius sí es un poco celoso y posesivo, pero es que lleva años con los ojos fijos en el 'lobito', y éste no le hace caso. Severus, ni yo misma sé que hacer con él, pero ahí veremos, y bueno, te diste cuenta, a Severus no le sabe tan mal Lucius, y sí, ya hay algo preparado. Tendré en cuenta el comentario a favor de Snape, ^_~ Muchas gracias por leer el fic, y aún más por dejar reviews... ¡Gracias!


	8. Capítulo 8

Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor.

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

Capítulo 8.-

Sintió como Sirius lo estrechaba en un apretado abrazo, de pronto empezó a sentirse presa de los brazos y labios de Sirius, y un gatillo se activo en su cerebro, disparando una orden: ¡Apártate! Y así lo hizo.

Rompió el beso bruscamente y desenredó sus brazos del cuello del animago, que le veía con una sonrisa en los labios húmedos, producto del beso que habían compartido.

Se sonrojó profundamente, y sólo pudo apartar la mirada. No podía levantarse y simplemente irse, primero porque Sirius tenía sus manos en su cintura, segundo porque estaba tan nervioso que creía que no podría caminar un paso, y tercero, simplemente porque le gustaba estar allí, tibio y seguro en los brazos de su mejor amigo. La única persona realmente capaz de comprenderle en todo y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida.

Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Sirius, queriendo un momento de intimidad que no involucrara los sentimientos de una forma tan personal, y éste sólo le miró fijamente, sin comprender el motivo de su reacción, aquel repentino rechazo, a sabiendas que no era un rechazo total, porque Remus seguía allí y el beso había sido respondido de igual forma en la que él lo había dado, suave y gentil. Lo separó de su cuerpo sólo un poco, le acarició la mejilla con el dedo y apartó sus cabellos claros de sus ojos, para poder verlo directamente y regalarle la más gentil de sus sonrisas.

"No, Sirius." Pidió en un susurro, bajando la cabeza y quitando las manos del ojiazul de su cuerpo, pero sin apartarse, seguía tan cerca de Sirius que sus palabras sonaban contradictorias a sus actos.

Pero así era como se sentía, completamente confundido... Parte de él le decía que eso era lo que había estado buscando mientras esperaba que Sirius subiera a la habitación, y le hacía pensar en Severus, y los miles de pensamientos que, cuando analizaba una relación con el _Slytherin_, lo guiaban siempre a su amigo de ojos azules, haciéndole sentirse confuso... ¿sentía algo por Sirius más allá de la amistad que los unía hasta el momento?

¿Creería Sirius algo malo de él en esos momentos?

No era posible, si quien había iniciado aquel gentil y suave beso había sido el animago y no él. Sirius no podía reclamar nada, pero él sí.

Por tu culpa me siento extraño, confundido. Me siento tan culpable y arrepentido de lo que estamos haciendo, rompemos las reglas de Dumbledore por un juego infantil... Culpa y arrepentimiento, Sirius, ¿los sientes tú tambien?

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó tan casualmente como pudo, queriendo no levantar sospechas con respecto a su estado de ánimo después de haber sido rechazado por Remus, que era lo más importante para él.

Vio que su amigo estaba apenado y no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, por eso mismo le levantó el rostro con una mano y le volvió a acariciar la mejilla, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa y el estremecimiento que recorrió a su amigo por entero, los suspiros de Remus.

"No pasa nada, Sirius." Respondió normalmente, se pasó la lengua por los labios, sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo. El sabor de Sirius había quedado impregnado en éstos, y había sido un agradable sabor.

Algo que quería volver a probar.

Sirius supo que sí pasaba algo, pero que aunque preguntara diez mil veces y cada una de esas veces en un idioma distino, no recibiría una respuesta diferente, sólo lo mismo, quizá también en esos diez mil idiomas.

Y por su mente pasó la más mortal de las ideas.

¿Acaso Remus sentía algo por Severus y por eso había rechazado su beso? ¿Por eso siempre hablaba amablemente con el grasiento?

Se levantó de allí y caminó a su cama, donde se sentó y escondió el rostro tras sus manos, derrotado ante la sola idea de que algo estaba pasando, algo que definitivamente no le gustaría. ¿Eran las sonrisas más bellas de Moony para Snape? Tal vez sí... ¡Cómo saberlo!

Vio que su amigo lo seguía con la mirada hasta el momento en que se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, ahogando un suspiro tras éstas, no queriendo que alguien más se percatara de su sufrimiento... Era algo que ni siquiera Remus vería, su sufrimiento podía ser la llave maestra para su destrucción, así que no dejaría que nadie más la viera.

"¿Sirius?" Preguntó, empezando a preocuparse y levantándose de su lugar, y caminando al animago, vio que éste se descubría el rostro y un par de hermosos ojos azules le veían, se detuvo frente a la cama y le sonrió. "Lo siento."

Vio que su amigo sonreía, tranquilo.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia a lo que Remus mencionaba, y no supo como aquello lastimó al licántropo.

"No importa, Moony. En verdad." Aclaró.

Sacó de su túnica la varita y mencionó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió, uno para que una de las velas se encendiera: _lux._

"Espero que no te moleste." Dijo con voz firme y fuerte el animago, sabiendo que tenía que oírse normal, como siempre. "Tengo algunas cosas que hacer." Explicó y tomó algunas cosas de su baúl y se sentó en su cama.

"Sirius." Le llamó su amigo.

"¿Hm?"

Remus le miró y decidió acercarse a la cama, le quitó el libro a Sirius y se sentó a su lado, todo él temblaba de nerviosismo, pero quería aclarar aquella situación.

"Lo lamento, Sirius." Tomó su mano y la presionó suavemente entre la suya, sabiendo que su amigo estaba sintiéndose mal y arrepentido por esa muestra de afecto que le había regalado. "No quise ser tan brusco contigo, pero jamás me habían besado de esa forma."

Sirius le miró fijamente a los ojos dorados y le regaló una sonrisa, sabía a lo que su amigo se refería, el licántropo jamás había besado a nadie antes. O más bien, nadie había besado al licántropo.

Vio que su sonrisa era correspondida por otra, más tierna y gentil que la suya, pero igual de profunda, que denotaba el amplio cariño que el joven de cabellos claros podía llegar a sentir por él, un afecto más allá del que se llegaba a sentir por un simple amigo que no llega a complementarte, alguien que aunque es importante no es lo que más te interesa.

Remus se dio cuenta que quería a Sirius, que lo estimaba más de lo que estimaba a James, y eso que lo apreciaba mucho, más de lo que podría estimar a Peter, a quien también quería, porque por algo era los "Marauders", porque los cuatro se apreciaban y se entendían mucho.

Jaló a Remus hacia él y lo apretó contra sí.

"Gracias, Moony." Suspiró en su oído, haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera en todo el cuerpo.

"Padfoot, no hay nada que agradecer... Yo... yo ¡te quiero mucho, Sirius!" Exclamó con el rostro encendido y luego se sintió tan nervioso que no le quedó más opción que apartar la mirada.

Oyó una risa suave de parte de su amigo y no pudo más que sentirse extraño, alzó la mirada y vio que Sirius le sonreía, y se acercó una vez más a él, pero esta vez no le besó los labios. No quería que le rechazaran otra vez, por eso sólo dejó un beso en su mejilla, donde luego acarició.

"Pero..." Otro besó en su mejilla, tan suave y cálido que hizo que Remus se impacientara y se girara un poco, encontrándose sus labios en un roce superficial, que casi no sintieron. "...yo te quiero mucho más."

Y con las mejillas sonrojadas, Remus sólo pudo ocultar el rostro en el amplio pecho de Sirius, sintiendo como las manos hábiles de su amigo le acariciaban el cabello, enredándose entre sus lacios y suaves cabellos claros, mientras se aventuraba a jugar con su cuello, repartiendo caricias de confort, y se aventuró a inclinarse y depositar un par de besos en su cuello, sabiendo que corría el riesgo que su amigo estuviera, nuevamente, apenado y terminara explotando en un mal humor que arruinaría el momento.

Pero eso no sucedió.

"¿Por qué te enojaste, Padfoot?" Se arriesgó a preguntar, conociendo a Sirius, y consciente que éste podría disculparse y decir que no estaba enojado, pero tenía que saberlo.

"¿Yo... enojado? ¡Por favor, Moony!" Fingió desconocer lo que su amigo le mencionaba.

Era la mejor forma de salir librado de aquello.

"Sirius, por favor... tú me pides que confíe en ti cuando tú no eres capaz de decirme qué es lo que te está molestando." Presionó un poco... Sabía que eso sería capaz de obtener una respuesta de su amigo, una respuesta a su favor.

Y vaya que su Moony era inteligente, ¿cómo refutar ese comentario cuando era completamente cierto?

"Sí confío en ti, Moony, ése es el problema." Aceptó, aquello acarreó un sonrojo momentáneo en el rostro del licántropo. Pero se sobrepuso a ello, no era el momento preciso para andar nervioso y dudando de su actitud para con el animago... quería presionarle lo suficiente como para obtener una respuesta directa de él.

Sirius no acostumbraba a andarse con rodeos, pero generalmente nunca habían emprendido una conversación que tratara tan directamente los sentimientos de uno sobre el otro, y aquello podía llegar a ser hiriente.

Para ambos.

"¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?" Presionó Moony, queriendo estar seguro que no iba por un mal camino, y sabiendo que aquello incluía, cuando menos, la palabra Severus en él.

"Tú." Fue su sincera respuesta.

No se esperaba eso, quizá si el ojiazul le hubiese dicho algo más, con respecto a él hubiera sido más sencillo aceptarlo, pero no era sencillo, era, extraño comprender que era él quien estaba fuera de sitio, quien no estaba encajando en lo que Sirius describía. ¿Cómo podía él ser el problema?

Lo miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta por su parte, algún comentario extra a ese tan directo 'T' que había salido de los labios de su amigo, porque no quería pensarlo más de una vez.

"Disculpa, ¿yo?" Quiso estar seguro que su oído, aunque fuera prácticamente imposible, no le hubiese fallado.

"Sí, tú." Aseguró él. "Pero no es como estás creyendo, es sólo que... siempre tienes tiempo para _él_, y a mí siempre me estás dejando de segundo plano, no tienes un momento completo para mí. Siempre me estás desplazando, si no es por Snivellus es por cualquier otra persona... incluidos James y Evans."

Remus sonrió.

"¿Eso era todo? Quieres más atención." Concluyó el de ojos dorados, eso sí se lo hubiese imaginado al principio.

"¡Sí!" Exclamó con una sonrisa, tomando a su amigo de la mano y jalándolo a él. "Eres súper, Moony." Gritó emocionado, besó la mano de su amigo y sintió como Remus se apartaba un poco, incomodo ante la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte del animago, jamás se había sentido tan acosado de esa forma, y en su propia cama... Sirius era una pésima influencia.

Las manos de Remus se dirigieron a la mejilla de Sirius, donde trazaron una caricia amistosa y gentil, y la dejó un momento en su mejilla derecha, sintiendo como Sirius lo acomodaba sobre él, quedando él entre Remus y la cama... le gustaba estar así, con él, pero se giró, atrapando a Remus bajo su peso, le besó el cuello y aspiró el aroma suave de su cabello.

"Hueles tan bien, Moony." Suspiró, dejando que su tibio aliento chocara contra la piel de su amigo.

"Sirius," Le llamó, captando la atención de su amigo, quien estaba entretenido en su cuello y con los mechones claros de su cabello, con olor a miel. "¿por qué me besaste?"

Se apartó de él.

"Moony, creí que eso ya era obvio." Respondió, sus manos encerraron el angelical rostro de su Moony, el mismo Remus que, cansado y tan débil, se preparaba para el peor de los castigos... El hecho de que el plenilunio estaba a sólo un día, era un problema, bueno, un problema a medias, porque ellos siempre estarían allí para Remus.

"¿Sentiste lástima por lo patético que me veo?" Preguntó.

"Sí, Moony." Respondió irónicamente. "¿Cómo crees semejante cosa, tonto? Si eres lo único que me interesa... debes saber que te.... aprecio como a nadie más... más que a los demás Marauders... entiéndelo, amigo. Eres especial."

Remus sólo sonrió y se acomodó mejor para entregarse al sueño, empezaba a sentirse cansado y sonrió cuando sintió como el rostro del ojiazul se enterró en su cuello, sobre él, abrigándole cálidamente. Sus brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura, mientras que sus propias manos, las del licántropo, se apoyaban en los hombros de Sirius, rodeándolo en un abrazo íntimo.

Así, pronto se quedaron dormidos.

~ * ~

Lucius se apartó el cabello claro del rostro con una mano, en un gesto tan elegante que aquel movimiento fue tan aristocráticamente ridículo que causaba risa, pero nadie reiría.

Veía a Severus, que estaba sentado en uno de los verdes sillones de la sala común, sus cabellos negros caían sobre sus hombros, cubriendo parte de sus rostros, enviando sombras a su cara y dándole una apariencia que aterraba a todos los niños de los tres primeros cursos.

Estaba cansándose de ese juego con Severus... lo cazaba, pero siempre terminaba apuntándole a la nada, porque su presa se escabullía tan veloz como un torpedo recién disparado. El joven de penetrantes ojos negros era tan atrayente para él que no podía evitarlo, se sentía... hechizado por él.

Quizá era su forma tan arisca de ser, un indomable, pero él lo domaría; no se detendría hasta no verle tranquilo y domado, o hasta aburrirse de ir tras él, lo que ocurriera primero.

Caminó hasta donde estaba Severus, y elegantemente se dejó caer sobre el sillón mullido y suave, regaló una sonrisa al joven junto a él, la misma sonrisa que siempre le había regalado.

"¿Ocupado, Severus?" Preguntó, acercando su rostro al oído del moreno, dejando que su respiración descontrolara al joven, y vio que daba resultado cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo. "Veo que tienes mucho que hacer."

Su mano se dirigió a la cintura de Severus, donde dejó que una de sus manos se deslizara hasta llegar a su cadera, dibujó un círculo y se acercó un poco más... en ese momento la túnica de Severus era un impedimento para su deseo; pero quizá pudiera llegar a deshacerse de ella, por fin.

"¡Suéltame!" Ordenó, apartándose unos cuantos centímetros de su acosador, pero siendo, todavía, presa de los brazos de Lucius.

"¿Y si no?" Le retó, sus labios trazaron un sendero húmedo por el rostro de Severus, directo a sus labios.

Y fue cuando Severus reaccionó, tomó su varita y la empuñó fuertemente...

"_¡Impedimenta!_" Y una poderosa barrera se creo entre ellos dos, además, el joven Lucius quedó inmóvil, dándole a Severus el tiempo suficiente para salir de la sala común, corriendo apresuradamente... aunque no había a donde ir. Era media noche.

~ * ~

Continúa...

Notas de Lena:

¡Listo! Sí, es una forma muy rara de convertirse en pareja, ¿no creen? Y es que aún no son pareja oficial, por lo que sus problemas aún están empezando, porque Severus aún tiene que dar para intentar un poquitín antes de rendirse. Lucius, jeje, él está gozándolo de lo lindo, ¿no creen? Al menos él sí lo cree, y cuando se entere del motivo por el que Snape esté así, ya verán como arma un rollo todo gordo ^_~ Eso es lo que yo quería XD

Jeuny.- Gracias por el comentario... El primer paso, sí. Ahora espera el segundo XD y ojalá este capítulo también haya gustado.

D.Mo.- Gracias ^///^ pero la verdad es que sólo ocurrió el momento, y sobre las últimas palabras, es lo que una persona siente cuando está con aquel ser especial... se siente completo... Gracias por leer mi fic y más aún por dejar un review.

hermi16.- Gracias por el comentario, me hiciste sonreír ^_^ Ahora te respondo que no, no tengo otro fic de ellos dos, aunque iré considerando escribir otro de ellos, así que no te preocupes, lo tendré en mente. Morboso?, depende de cómo le veas, jeje, ¿Lemon? La pregunta del millón de dólares, supongo que sí, en realidad no lo había pensado... ¿qué dicen ustedes? ^_~ queda a votación del público.

Karla ('Mione.- ¡Gracias! Eres súper linda, tus comentarios me han servido para no dejar el fic ahí, tirado, pero sé que les debo mucho... el hecho que se detengan a mirarlo es suficiente, ¿no? No te preocupes sobre Sirius x Remus, ya pronto estarán juntos, de hecho, este es un preámbulo de su futura relación... Severus con Lucius, ya lo estoy considerando, y seriamente, pero creo que falta un poquito para eso, y creo que hasta adivina eres, porque tienes razón respecto a como sería su relación... ^_~ ¿Te hice enternecer con Snape? ¡Vaya! O_ó Eso sí está extraño, jeje, no era lo que tenía planeado... pero que bueno que te guste n_n. Lo de Remus tenía que hacerlo, el plenilunio se acerca, creo que será en el próximo capítulo, no lo sé, pero tiene que estar pasando por todas las fases, o al menos es lo que yo considero... Y de todas formas, siempre tiene a su querido Padfoot para consolarlo, por eso a mí me encantan ^-^ Creo que hasta me empezó a gustar la pareja... ¡Hasta luego! ¡Cuídate mucho!

GabyKinomoto.- ¿Qué se quede con los dos? O_ó ¡Wow! Ése es el primer review que realmente me sorprendió... Pero no puedo hacer eso, y aunque a mí me encantaría dejarlo con Severus, el fic está dedicado a una súper amiga que ama la pareja Sirius x Remus... por eso fue que surgió el fic. Lucius es lo más probable que está con Severus, pero no te preocupes, ¡Draco nacerá! Si el matrimonio con Narcissa está planeado por sus padres; además, eso no le quita a Lucius el hecho que también se involucre con Narcissa, yo sólo digo. Además, ya lo tenía pensado.

Alizz.- Gracias por el review y el comentario. Y me sigo preguntando, por qué a todos les gustó la última parte del capítulo? Aún falta más romance. Bueno, continuarle pronto es lo que intento ;___; Pero está próxima semana estaré muy ocupada... 


	9. Capítulo 9

= **Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor. =**

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

Capítulo 9.-

Lily entró al comedor con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, como siempre, feliz, el viaje a _Hogsmeade _sería solamente en dos días más, y estaba consciente que tendría muchas cosas que arreglar antes de emprender el viaje con James, quien, por primera vez en la historia de los 'Marauders' había decidido ir sólo con Lily, así podrían disfrutar más de su cita, y ella no tendría que devanarse el cerebro buscando una forma de obligar a Sirius a dejar sus bromas para otro momento... Lástima por Remus, pensó la bruja, sabiendo que quien sufriría las consecuencias, sería su amigo, dulce y especial, Remus Lupin... y aunque le apreciaba mucho, mucho, por haberle ayudado con James, para ella era preferible que fuera él, debido al afecto tan obsesivo de Sirius por él, quien soportara al ojiazul.

Allí estaba el chico de anteojos, sentado y viendo con una enorme sonrisa, que de paso era burlona, a dos de sus mejores amigos: Sirius y Remus, mientras Peter se atragantaba con el cereal que estaba ingiriendo... No era muy bueno con la comida, pensó Lily... pero eso, a ella le importaba lo mismo que un maleficio lanzado a Lucius: nada.

Caminó al lugar que sabía, James le estaba guardando, no por nada su "relación" había avanzado considerablemente, ya que habían pasado desde los comentarios irónicos y los ruegos del chico de cabello azabache, hasta una conversación normal, donde no dependían de quien fuera más rápido, si Lily con su varita, para hechizar al pobre Prongs, o si James corriendo, intentado esconderse de los bien lanzados maleficios de la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Y ella, no podía estar más feliz por el asunto.

Al principio, cuando conoció a James y vio que era bueno en todo lo que hacía, sintió una gran atracción por él, era completamente natural... había varias chicas que estaban tras los huesitos del moreno, ella no había sido la excepción... ¿cómo podía resistirse a los encantos naturales de tan agradable y hábil joven?

La respuesta le había llegado después, junto con una carta de sus padres... un día, en el comedor, a la hora del desayuno... habían dicho que James era una súper estrella dentro de _Hogwarts_, y lo escuchó.

El pesado de Potter había dicho que ya lo sabía, y que era obvio que fuera una, porque él era bueno en todo lo que hacía... T o d o.

Eso le bastó para perder a la única admiradora que alguna vez le había interesado... ahora, ella sabía que él siempre hacía eso porque quería llamar su atención... El dulce Remus siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que por sí mismo, por eso ella siempre intentaba ayudarlo.

Pero, ¿cómo hacer para que ambos, Remus y Sirius, se dieran cuenta de cuan perfectos eran el uno para el otro? ¡Cómo!

Se encogió de hombros, finalmente llegando a la mesa, se sentó junto a James y le regaló una gentil sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que hacía al moreno sonrojarse de golpe... y ella sonrió una vez más, encantada con la reacción de su chico.

"Buenos días, chicos." Dijo de forma casual, dirigiéndose a nadie en especial... después se giró y volvió a sonreírle al joven de lentes. "Buenos días, James."

"Lily... Buenos días." ¿Muy formal? Bien, James estaba acostumbrándose a una Lily Evans más accesible y amable.

Pero ni Remus ni Sirius respondieron, y le sorprendió, más que nada, la actitud tan callada de su amigo de ojos dorados, quien parecía encontrar muy atractivo su plato de cereal, porque no apartaba la vista de dichas hojuelas, mientras movía la leche con ayuda de la cuchara.

Y con Sirius sucedía algo similar, aunque ella sorprendida por Sirius no estaba, muchas veces en el desayuno, cuando alguien daba los buenos días, él estaba muy ocupado observando su reflejo en los cubiertos, mientras se acomodaba el largo y estético cabello negro, que le llegaba a la altura del cuello.

Peter, ése era caso perdido, mientras se atiborraba de comida e intentaba tragarla rápidamente, él jamás respondía.

"¿Pasó algo malo, James?" Fue su pregunta, tomando una copa con jugo de calabaza y sorbiendo el líquido lentamente, mientras sus ojos verdes veían fijamente al otro joven, que volvió a reír como al principio... burlonamente.

Se acercó un poco más a Evans.

"Lo que sucede es que ayer, cuando subí al dormitorio, encontré a esos dos durmiendo abrazados en la cama de Sirius... jeje. Pero sólo los cubrí con las mantas, y cuando hoy en la mañana, Peter despertó y, finalmente se dio cuenta quienes estaban durmiendo en aquella cama... hizo un escándalo." Explicó, aunque aquello no era todo, sólo que le ganó un ataque momentáneo de risa, que reprimió debido a la mirada casi asesina de Lily sobre él. "Bueno, y cuando ellos despertaron y se vieron en semejante situación, sus reacciones fueron como tú esperas."

Lily sonrió levemente.

"¡Vaya! ¿Tan avergonzados están?" Fue la siguiente pregunta.

"Si hubieras sido tú," interrumpió Sirius, quien había escuchado la conversación, mientras veía de reojo a Remus. "¿no estarías igual o peor de avergonzada?"

Lily volvió a sonreír, amablemente, provocando que Remus alzara la mirada.

"Pero si es algo tan bonito, ¿por qué habría de incomodarme? Además, no fui yo, de todas formas, quien lo hizo." Terminó, antes de llenar sus salchichas de catsup, se apartó un mechón de los ojos. "No pudo ser tan malo, ¿o sí?"

Remus suspiró y, sin terminar el desayuno, se levantó de la mesa.

"Sirius, ¿puedes venir, por favor?" Preguntó suavemente, sin encontrar los ojos de su amigo.

Estaba sonrojado, y Lily, James, incluso Peter, lo notaron, pero no hicieron comentario alguno luego de recibir una mirada asesina de Sirius, lo notaron, pero no hicieron comentario alguno luego de recibir una mirada asesina de Sirius.

"Está bien. Ahora te alcanzo... ¿dónde?" Miró los ojos de Remus, quien encontraba muy bonito el suelo.

"Te espero en la sala común... aún falta un poco para clases. Tendremos el tiempo suficiente para platicar un poco... uhm... te espero allá... no demores... uhm, por favor." Dijo, nervioso. Se apartó el cabello del ojo y se retiró rápidamente.

Quizá demasiado rápido, porque cuando salió del gran Comedor, terminó chocándose contra alguien, ocasionando una estrepitosa caída.

Pero, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que había caído sobre la última persona a quien quería inquietar... Severus Snape.

Se levantó, y le ofreció ayuda al _Slytherin_, extendiendo su mano y mostrando una sonrisa amable. "Lo siento, Snape. No fue mi intención."

"Hn."

"Bueno, me tengo que ir... ¡Buenos días!" Se iba a ir, cuando sintió como el joven lo tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca, impidiéndole que se fuera.

Se giró, aquel rubor en las mejillas pálidas del _Slytherin_ no era nada natural, y le hacía sentir incómodo aquella mirada... Jamás le había gustado que lo vieran así de fijamente, a veces ni siquiera Sirius.

"Buenos días, Lupin." ¿Por eso le había detenido?

No, había algo más, y fue capaz de descubrirlo cuando sintió como, con fuerza, el joven frente a él lo jalaba y lo apretaba en un estrecho abrazo, uniendo, de golpe, sus labios... él, demasiado sorprendido, sólo pudo quedarse estoico, sin hacer movimiento alguno y con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

¿Aquello en verdad estaba sucediéndole a él? Sí... y por eso estaba sintiéndose tan mal.

El beso era demasiado profundo, demasiado molesto, porque ni a Sirius le había permitido hacer eso, pero no podía apartarlo bruscamente, porque no encontraba fuerza para hacer funcionar su cuerpo y alejarse de allí.

"¡Vaya! Así que ésta es la razón por la que Severus ha estado evitándome últimamente." Dijo una voz mordaz detrás del _Gryffindor_, Lucius Malfoy se acercaba a ellos dos.

Lo bueno, fue que Severus lo soltó de inmediato, pero sin romper el abrazo.

¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Qué hacía él en medio de dos _Slytherins_ después de haber sido besado por uno de ellos, y obviamente repudiado por el otro?... Él no era adivino, pero perfectamente entendía, por el tono de voz de Lucius, que estaba furioso con él, quizá por lo que acababa de decir: Severus Snape estaba evadiéndolo.

Pero no era su culpa, a él ni le interesaba Snape, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando por dentro estaba debatiéndose por aceptar a Sirius?, pero su mente le decía que no, que sería muy doloroso al final... porque nada es eterno, y él lo sabía perfectamente.

Se soltó del abrazo de Severus, sabiendo que, aunque él estaba huyendo de Severus, Lucius no lo tomaría de esa forma.

A él sólo le importaba imponerse.

"Lo siento." Empezó el licántropo. "Debo irme."

Dio un paso, un empujón lo envió al suelo, y lanzó un quejido de dolor... aquello, además de avergonzante y denigrante para él, era muy molesto. No quería perder su tiempo en discusiones fútiles, a él jamás le habían importado los sentimientos de Snape. Era lo que él sentía, y él, en definitiva, no podía corresponderle.

¿Por qué? Oh, porque acababa de descubrir que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

¿Acababa de descubrir? No. Más bien, acababa de admitirlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al ver como Lucias alzaba la mano, dispuesto a darle un golpe en el rostro, se había acercado con paso firme al muchacho y tenía intenciones de golpearlo... ¿cómo se atrevía a quitarle a su Severus?

¿No sabía ese _Gryffindor_, cuan posesivo podía llegar a ser? Alguien debió haberle advertido, él no era nada bueno con la gente, especialmente si llegaban a tocar sus pertenencias, y él ya consideraba al joven moreno y de lacios cabellos negros, como una.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" Gritó una voz furiosa, y antes de abrir los ojos escuchó un golpe, y a alguien quejándose... conocía perfectamente aquella voz.

"¿Sirius?" Alcanzó a preguntar antes de ver como el rubio, con fuerzas renovadas, se levantaba de un salto y sacaba la varita de su túnica, la apuntaba al moreno y, al momento de ver como éste hacía lo mismo, gritó el hechizo más útil para él, y el único en el que pensó: "_Expelliarmus!_"

Al igual que la varita, Sirius salió despedido algunos metros, y golpeó contra una pared, cuando Remus iba a pararse a auxiliar a su amigo, sintió como el rubio lo tomaba del brazo, fuertemente, casi lastimándolo y le encaró, con todo el valor que poseía.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Gruñó, logrando soltarse.

"Aléjate de él." Ordenó. No era muy amable, pero, ¿por qué serlo? ¿No era Severus suyo?

"Díselo tú mismo. A mí no me importa lo que él haga o deje de hacer... sólo déjame en paz." Se alejó en silencio, caminando a donde su amigo estaba, tirado en el suelo.

Oyó un ruido, alguien forcejeando, y luego un quejido y los pasos del rubio, alejándose, se giró, vio que Snape iba desmayado, en brazos del Malfoy, quien, por esta vez, se había salido con la suya.

"¿Estás bien, Padfoot?" Logró preguntar, tomó una de las manos del animago y depositó un beso en ella, sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba ante la imagen de su amigo en aquella situación. Tenía sangre en el cuello, pero no era nada grave, sabía que Miss Pomfrey lograría curarlo en cuestión de segundos, y se quejaría que siempre estaban en la enfermería.

"No es nada grave." Dijo suavemente. "¿Estás, tú, bien?"

Remus sonrió y se inclinó un poco para apoyar su frente en el hombro del ojiazul, sintiendo una profunda calidez al hacer eso. Estaba haciendo lo que quería, y podía decir que se sentía bien. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Estaba sintiéndose amado y amando a alguien.

¿Qué diría Sirius si oía lo cursi de sus sentimientos? Lo correspondería.

Unos pasos se oyeron, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos se molestó en girarse o separarse... estaban muy bien así, por lo que la cuestión de tiempo era lo de menos. Cómo preferir ajustarse a los demás... era imposible. Harían lo que quisieran y lo disfrutarían.

"¿Qué pasó?" Era James.

"¡Sirius! ¡Remus!" Lily.

"¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Oh, Merlín!" Peter.

Remus se giró, con ojos llorosos, Sirius estaba desmayado, y aunque sabía que no era nada grave, el sólo hecho de ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Sirius, le hacía sentir tan triste... ¿cómo sería, entonces, perderlo para siempre?

Lily, comprensiva, se dejó caer a su lado, de rodillas, y lo abrazó, entendiendo que estaba sintiéndose completamente triste, y como si estuviera perdiendo a Sirius, aunque no fuera cierto... el ojiazul estaría bien, y todos ellos tendrían la oportunidad de recordar aquello con una sonrisa, al notar con alegría, que había sido el momento en que Remus había aceptado a Sirius.

"Él estará bien, Moony." Dijo James. "Yo me encargaré de todo."

Moony asintió.

"Ahora dime, ¿quién hizo esto?"

Y Moony apartó la mirada, sabiendo que aquello desencadenaría odio inmenso entre esas dos casas, un odio digno de recordar. Los 'Marauders' contra _Slytherin_.

Abrió sus ojos azules, lentamente, y sintió como alguien apresaba su mano con fuerza, estaba sintiéndose mejor, descansado y calientito, y no le tomó mucho notar que estaba en la enfermería, y mucho menos recordar el motivo por el que había llegado allí.

Reconoció a Remus, que dormitaba sobre su pecho, respirando tranquilamente, supo que había sido él quien lo había cuidado y aquello le llenó de alegría.

No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Remus, y tampoco sabía por qué Lucius había estado tan enfadado con él.

Esa rata amarilla sólo iba tras aquellos que amenazaban algo que fuera suyo... y pudo adivinar que se trataba de la serpiente grasienta. Snape estaba detrás de todo eso, pero no sabía en qué forma, y no quería ni imaginarlo... ¿cómo hacerlo? Le daba pánico pensar en Snape acosando a su hermoso lobito.

Invocó el recuerdo de su beso, sintiéndose lleno en aquel momento, como si eso fuera lo que le faltaba, lo que lo complementaría a la perfección y supo que Remus era su otra mitad.

Besó la mano de Remus, haciéndolo despertar.

"Sirius." Le sonrió. "Me alegra que estés despierto."

El ojiazul le sonrió y volvió a besar su mano, haciéndolo sonrojar, pero no le importó sólo se acercó al animago y lo besó en los labios suavemente, haciendo que esta vez, quien saliera sonrojado, fuera Sirius.

"Me alegra que estés bien."

Sirius tomó una larga bocanada de aire.

"Aún así, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con Malfoy? ¿Por qué te agredió?" Quiso saber.

"Es algo muy estúpido. Realmente no tiene sentido, en verdad." Dijo, seguro que su amigo seguiría insistiendo, no por nada lo conocía tan bien, y estaba seguro que no pararía hasta que él le dijera.

"Suficientemente estúpido como para que aquel imbécil quisiera golpearte, ¿no?" Presionó, furioso.

"De acuerdo." Casi gritó Moony. "Snape me besó, ¿contento? Y en ese momento Malfoy llegó y nos vio, se enfadó lo suficiente y fue cuando tú entraste, nada más pasó."

Sirius estaba en shock, su sentido de la lógica le había dicho que le quedaba reaccionar como todos esperaban... violentamente.

Pero no lo hizo, o al menos se guardó toda la violencia para después.

"Te juro que lo mataré." Le dijo al licántropo.

"Lo siento, Sirius."

Pero después del beso, a Sirius no le quedó nada más por reclamar.

"¿Puedo saber por qué estabas haciendo eso?" Preguntó fríamente Lucius, sabiendo que el otro joven no pensaba responder, aún así, no le importaba, tenía mucho de su lado.

Snape estaba atado con una cuerdas mágicas que había invocado, y en su cama, era el lugar perfecto.

"No seas tan necio, querido Severus. Sé perfectamente porque te gusta ese _Gryffindor_. Es alguien muy exótico, ¿no crees? Sus ojos dorados, sus cabellos casi rubios... él es todo una sorpresa, ¿no? Y siempre tan amable... hasta contigo... caíste por él, ¿verdad, Severus? No te culpo." Severus lo miró sorprendido, no creyendo lo que él había oído.

"Suéltame." Demandó, pero eso no sucedió.

"Y es muy bello." Declaró, para sorpresa del otro. "No es para ti... además, aunque sea hermoso, es tan simple, y tan pobre."

Rió por lo bajo, satisfecho de sí mismo, "No es digno de mí."

Se abalanzó sobre Severus, y lo último que éste sintió antes de dejarse besar, rudamente, fue que su corazón se partía... Lupin jamás sería suyo... porque ya era de alguien más.

"Maldito Sirius."

Continúa...

**Notas de Lena:**

¿Tardé mucho? Espero que no, porque no era lo que quería... Ojalá sigan leyéndome... porque me pone muy feliz cuando ustedes me leen, y cuando dejan mensajes... Ojalá esta no sea una excepción... a ver. Lamento el final del capítulo de hoy... pero es que ya no había más que decir... lo bueno está acercándose. Jeje.

**Zaratustra.-** Gracias por dejar la flojera de lado, jeje... Muchas veces yo no dejo reviews por eso mismo, eres muy agradable... Bien, espero no haber demorado demasiado, pero es que tuve que hacer muchas tareas... Bye.

**Hika-chan.- **¿Vas a matarme? O.ó pero si haces eso, ¿cómo podré continuar con el fic? Jeje, eres muy directa... a ver, no, no soy tan desvergonzada, porque no abandono los fics a medias, el problema es que tengo más de un on-going, así que uu ya veremos. ¿Te inspira? ¡Qué bien! Me agrade servirle a alguien de inspiración... mi trabajo tiene algún valor ;; Y yo también espero alargarlo más y más... ¡Oye! pero no tanto...

**Karla('Mione.- **¿Se te apetece un Moony? Aquí tienes uno, siempre y cuando Sirius no se dé cuenta, que si no te lo quita, ¿eh? Sobre lo lindo del personajes, es sólo que así me lo imagino, tan dulce e introvertido pero completamente cariñoso con su Padfoot. Por Severus ni te preocupes, que las cosas le irán bien, como a los demás, pero tiene que tardar un poco más, sino, se me corta la trama... La pareja sí me está empezando a gustar, porque yo siempre dije que los fics suyos no me gustan tanto, porque los considero demasiado amigos, pero sí, ahora me gustan... aunque no es lo único que leo, aún tengo mis dudas, y sí, parte de mí cree que son la pareja perfecta. ¿Revisaste mi perfil para ver si tenía otro de ellos? ¡Vaya! Eso es halagador, ya verás que me pondré a trabajar duro en un fic más de HP, y para que veas, ya escribí otro, un one-shot de ellos dos... ¿Adentrarme en los personajes? Sólo plasmé en Word lo que yo creí que era su personalidad, de una forma más madura y sentimental. Sí, supongo que es cierto lo que dices del lemon, pero si lo hago, créeme, será muy sentimental e intentaré que no sea vulgar o grosero. Bien, gracias por el review, te cuidas tú también, y espero tener pronto el siguiente capítulo. ¿De España? ¿por qué? No, soy orgullosamente mexicana... jeje...

**gabyKinomoto.- **Yo sé que tú puedes imaginar lo que quieras, aunque sería muy extraño que Remus hiciera eso, siendo la persona que retrato en el fic. ¿Acosar a Moony? ¿Severus? ¡Ya lo había pensado, y ojalá te haya gustado ese beso! ¿Hombre muerto? No, no quiero hacerle tanto daño a Severus. Gracias por el review... ¡Cuídate!

**hermi16.- **Me alegra que te haya gustado... No me agradezcas por contestarles... Es más bien un honor, porque si ustedes se toman unos cuantos minutitos escribiéndome un mensaje tan alentador y agradable, mi sentido de la moral me dice: "Lena, tienes que responder reviews". No te preocupes, pronto dejarán a Moony y a Padfoot en paz, pero si me apresuro demasiado, el fic saldrá muy corto... ¿Estar con Sirius en la cama? Lo último que yo haría sería hablar XD jeje... y lamento la tardanza, es sólo que, a veces es muy complicada la escuela, y a mí me encanta tener buenas calificaciones, por eso no puedo descuidar mucho el estudio... aún así, ¡hago lo posible por actualizar pronto! Y, ya ves, tengo nuevo fic de esos dos, un cortito one-shot, ojalá lo leas, lo hice pensando en tu pregunta, y ahora puedo decir, ya tengo otro fic Slash de HP ¡Gracias y cuídate!

**D.Mo.- **¿Aprendes de Lucius? Jaja, sí, es buen maestro... Hay que aprender trucos de seducción del rubio-platinado, será todo un reto para él conseguir a Severus, pero cuando lo tenga, no lo querrá soltar ¿Remus y Sirius confundidos? Sí, pero sí saben lo que quieren, sólo que les da miedo admitirlo, al menos a Lupin, porque Sirius sabe perfectamente que, o más bien a quien quiere. El amor viene pronto, o más bien, el amor ya llegó... sólo falta que se demuestre más abiertamente. Gracias por el review... Cuídate mucho.

**Jeuny.- **¿Más romance? ¿Más romance? Pronto lo tendrán, lo prometo... sino dejo de llamarme Lena Hiyasaki, Gracias por el apoyo... Un abrazote por ser tan linda... Y cuídate mucho...


	10. Capítulo 10

= **Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor. =**

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

Capítulo 10.-

"¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado hacer?" Preguntó Lily, preocupada por la mirada de odio que su amigo tenía... miraba en dirección a la mesa de _Slytherin_, donde podía ver al moreno de cabello grasoso, comiendo tranquilamente su cena.

Lily no podía perdonarlo tampoco, pero una cosa era tener odio y rencor por él, a muy distinto, y hacer como su novio y traumarse un montón con la idea de deshacerse, dolorosamente, lentamente, y siempre sabiendo que estaba sufriendo, de aquel patán que estaba en la casa de las Serpientes.

Por ese mismo motivo estaba en esa casa, ¿cómo no estarlo?

Y ella sabía que lo que le había hecho a Sirius y a Remus no tenía perdón, porque ellos eran una pareja tan adorable, y tan perfecta, que, el sólo hecho de que Snape intentara interponerse, ponía en riesgo la salud del licántropo, porque no era noticia que el rubio siempre intentaba 'proteger' a Snape de manos ajenas a la suya... aunque algunas veces, por no decir siempre, llegaba a ser una verdadera patada en el trasero.

Innecesaria e incómoda.

Lanzó una mirada enfadada a James, quien reaccionó y la miró de reojo, pero no respondió inmediatamente.

Un suspiro, una cucharada de su comida y luego un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza y finalmente, la respuesta que Lily había estado esperando.

"¿Decías?"

"¡James! No finjas demencia, aquello no va a ayudarte en nada en este momento... ¡Qué van a hacer!" Exclamó, furiosa, queriendo, en parte, estar incluida en la broma, y en otro lado, queriendo detenerla.

¿Cómo decidirse? Sabiendo cuál era la broma.

James suspiró, un suspiro un poco diferente y con tinte a derrota.

"No lo sé." Declaró, obteniendo una mirada de desconfianza de la chica. "No me mires así, Evans... ¡te juro por Godric Gryffindor que no lo sé! Sirius ha estado de un humor muy pesado desde lo que pasó." Hizo un mohín de disgusto, molesto por la actitud de su amigo, él siempre le contaba todo al ojiazul, pero ahora el joven no estaba confiando en él. "No me ha confiado su maquiavélico plan. Supongo que no es nada legal." Sonrió. "Ni siquiera dentro del protocolo de los 'Marauders'."

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

Parte de ella estaba muy renuente en creerle aquella excusa al joven, ¿cómo creerle? Sirius era muy bueno amigo del animago, por eso mismo no podía creer que no le estuviera contando la situación... aunque, quizá, era cierto.

Ella sólo había estado un momento con el joven pelinegro, un mísero momento en el que pudo comprobar su posesivismo en cuanto a Remus. Pero, no lo trataba como un objeto, sí, era celoso, y vaya que lo era, pero siempre era muy amable con el otro joven. Siempre trataba a Remus como si el joven licántropo fuera de cristal y pudiera quebrarse.

Pero no era así, el casi rubio era muy valiente y fuerte.

Quizá su fuerza no fuera física, pero la demostraba en su carácter, aquella forma de ser tan sonriente: tomaba más coraje de lo que nadie más pudiera creer, el hecho de sonreír de esa forma, especialmente cuando por dentro estás sintiéndote derrotado.

Y eso, ella lo sabía muy bien, porque el joven licántropo confiaba en ella, algunas cosas que él jamás podría confiarle a los muchachos, por mucho que los apreciara y confiara en ellos.

Ella miró a James una vez más, culpable por hacer sentir excluido a James.

"Potter, ¿por qué no hablas, entonces, con Sirius?" Preguntó, y el joven solamente negó con la cabeza. "A veces eres demasiado torpe, quizá tu forma de entrar a la broma no era la más adecuada." Le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, logrando sonrojar a un triste James. "Black es tu amigo, inténtalo."

"Sí." Dijo serio. "Black es mi amigo, pero se niega a contarme la dichosa bromita." Un gruñido largo y un puñetazo a la mesa. "Además, no me estás dejando cenar tranquilamente." Interrumpió al ver como Lily abría la boca para argumentar eso que acababa de decir.

Evans sacudió la cabeza, apartando los mechones rojos de sus ojos verdes.

"Hay que darle tiempo. Sirius se está sintiendo mal en estos momentos por no impedir lo que pasó." Comentó ella, luego de un guiño coqueto.

"Argh. Y supongo que Remus te contó a ti. ¡Me siento como si fuera Peter! Solamente enterándome de los asuntos menos privados."

Un '¡Oye!' indignado por parte de Peter se dejó oír.

Lily no pudo suprimir la sonrisa divertida que apareció en su rostro y James sólo le lanzó una obvia mirada de 'te burlas y te dejo hablando sola' mientras tomaba la cuchara y seguía jugando con el postre, haciendo un revoltijo en medio del plato.

Sí, Remus había hablado con ella, pidiéndole absoluto silencio... sólo ella y Sirius sabían lo del beso de Snape, y obviamente James sabía algo, pero no estaba muy consciente en sí de lo que ya Remus había aceptado.

Que quería a Sirius.

James tomó otro sorbo de su copa dorada y miró a una de las amplias ventanas que había en el Gran Comedor, sus ojos castaños no veían nada en específico mientras se concentraba en seguir pensando como estaba odiando el hecho que Sirius Black, su inseparable en _Hogwarts_ le ocultara un secreto.

"Prongs, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?" Preguntó Moony, viendo el semblante triste de su amigo, con alarmante preocupación.

Poso su mano sobre el hombro del moreno y le miró, dulce e insistentemente a los ojos, queriendo derretir aquella mezcla de tristeza e indiferencia que el joven estaba proyectando.

Hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sirius.

"¡Prongs!" Remus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. "¿Qué hice ahora, Moony?"

Chasqueó la lengua, esperando una respuesta de su amado y puso su mano en su cintura, en pose de 'digas-lo-que-digas-no-he-hecho-nada-malo'.

"Por favor, Sirius, James no se ve muy bien." Apretó su mano fuerte contra él y le sonrió más dulcemente. "Vamos, Prongs... iremos por más postre a la cocina... Ven con nosotros. Peter, vamos."

James negó, y Sirius lanzó un resoplido molesto.

"¿Sigues molesto?" Cuestionó.

"No, es sólo que no he terminado mi postre." Todos vieron el plato y Remus sonrió, el plato estaba lleno de postre.

"Sí, estás molesto."

"Sirius, por favor..." Intervino Moony. "James no está molesto porque no hay nada sobre que estar molesto."

Sonrió amablemente.

"Moony," Empezó amablemente James. "quiero ir a mi habitación, lamento no ir... Hasta mañana."

Se levantó en completo silencio, le lanzó una mirada a Evans, que claramente indicaba un acompáñame.

"Hasta mañana, Remus. Sirius, Peter." Se despidió y salió tras el joven, haciendo que el joven de ojos dorados sonriera cálidamente... ella tomó la mano de James, obligándolo a caminar más despacio, para que fueran al mismo paso.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" Quiso saber ella.

"Tengo que hablar contigo." Y así, salieron del Gran Comedor, sin notar la mirada de los _Slytherin_ sobre ellos dos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Qué le dijiste a James?" Quiso saber Moony, Peter los había dejado solos en su camino a las cocinas, alegando que quería saber si, finalmente tras una larga semana, James formalizaría las cosas con Evans.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

"Se molestó por un pequeño problema." Fue lo único que dijo.

Tomó la mano de Remus entre las dos suyas y la sujeto con firmeza. Vio como un temblor recorría el cuerpo del licántropo, y quiso saber qué era lo que sentía, en sí, el joven al estar cerca de él.

Remus le miró.

Supo que quizá no era el momento más apropiado para decírselo, pero si no se lo decía ahora, probablemente no se lo diría nunca... era imposible hacerlo así, porque sabía, y a la perfección, que el joven frente a él, con sus arranques de furia, se mostraría molesto con él.

Y lo último que en ese momento quería, era arruinar la paz y tranquilidad que estaba sintiendo, los momentos más bellos de su vida, mientras se sentía tan completo con la compañía de su mejor amigo... a quien más amaba.

Sirius notó el lapso demasiado largo de silencio.

Tomó fuertemente a Remus y lo abrazó a él, inclinándose para besarlo en la frente, un beso puro e inocente, pero un beso que hizo a Remus sentirse muchísimo peor por dentro de lo que ya se estaba sintiendo.

"Sirius..." Llamó, obteniendo, rápidamente, la atención del ojiazul, quien se acercó un poco más, queriendo besarlo en los labios, pero el joven de ojos dorados, se apartó un poco. Ya era suficientemente difícil así, no quería hacerlo mucho más difícil. "Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasará mañana."

Sirius sonrió.

"¿Por James? No creo que falte, el enojo se acabará hoy mismo. Te lo puedo asegurar... quizá ya hasta es novio de Evans y nos hará más fácil todo..." Rió y se decidió, bajo su rostro y beso a Remus suavemente, apenas uniendo sus labios... ya que no quería presionarlo. "Además, es tu noche... ¿Cómo habríamos de fallarte?" Dijo él.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

"No irán." Fue lo único que dijo, y pudo ver como la sonrisa se borraba rápidamente de los labios de su amigo.

¿No irán? Pensó Sirius, ¿realmente había preguntado eso?

Apartó un mechón de cabello que le impedía analizar los ojos dorados de su amado Lupin, y vio, muy a su pesar, que era cierto, había una firme decisión en sus ojos, no lo convencería de lo contrario.

"¿Qué sucede ahora, contigo?" Fue su pregunta.

Ahora estaba perdiendo el control con su amigo, y aunque no quería, sabía que era algo natural... tenía que conocer el motivo por el cual su amigo simplemente decidía que no los quería cerca en una de las noches más solitarias y dolorosas de toda su vida.

"No es justo para Dumbledore." Empezó el licántropo.... y cuando iba a continuar, la risa de Sirius lo detuvo.

"Jaja... nunca lo ha sido, pero es la primera vez que te quejas."

Remus bajó la mirada, negó con la cabeza y se apartó lo más que pudo de Sirius, dejando escapar, finalmente, las lágrimas, aunque no quería que fuera Sirius quien lo viera... necesitaba llegar con Lily urgentemente, pero tampoco quería interrumpir su romántico momento con James.

Él no era egoísta.

De pronto, Sirius reaccionó, al ver como el joven frente a él se limpiaba las lágrimas con el envés de la manga.

"Aléjate, Sirius." Le pidió, cuando sintió como el joven se acercaba a él, e intentaba abrazarlo.

"Yo lo siento."

"Sí... lo sé, pero aún así, Sirius, eso no cambia el hecho que ni tú ni los muchachos irán..." Vio que la mirada de Sirius ahora, además de molestia, expresaba un enorme sentimiento de duda. "Lo lamento, Padfoot, pero no es justo que me siga consumiendo por dentro, porque cuando estoy con ustedes... no importa, pero en momentos como éste... duele. Duele traicionar a confianza de la única persona que confió en ti."

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, Moony?" Preguntó. "Jamás he sabido actuar de forma apropiada."

Moony sonrió levemente, asintiendo, ya que lo que su amigo estaba diciendo era algo muy cierto.

"Esto no es por ti, ni por los muchachos." Aclaro, porque no quería que existieran dudas entre ellos, sus sentimientos por el animago eran claros, pero no quería seguir presionando tan duramente su conciencia, él no estaba hecho para ese tipo de cosas.

Ser un merodeador era una inmensa obligación para alguien tan... 'Remus'.

"Bien, si no es por nosotros, ¿por qué es?"

Moony suspiró, ¿en verdad Sirius dudaba de lo que decía?

¡Vaya que se sentía culpable!

"Por Dumbledore; él ha sido una excelente persona con nosotros, Sirius, me ha tratado mejor que cualquier otra persona, que no sean ustedes... siempre ha sido un hombre muy amable, y con todos los problemas que han estado azotando el mundo mágico, es increíble que aún tenga tiempo para recordar las lunas llenas y preguntar por mí... ¡No es justo lo que estoy haciendo!" Exclamó.

Sirius bufó, ¿así que por eso era?

Los problemas del mundo mágico no le importaban en ese momento, ¿por qué habrían de importarle?

"Es por los _Death Eaters_ y Voldemort con su ejército de criaturas malignas.... ¿a eso le tienes tanto miedo?" Un gruñido molesto.

"No tengo miedo." Gruñó él también, odiando aquella actitud en Sirius. "A veces eres tan infantil."

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, entonces?" Presionó, molesto por la lejanía que estaba mostrando Remus.

Vio que el licántropo lo veía fijamente, con los ojos brillantes y con una triste sonrisa en los labios.

Su postura indicaba melancolía, un dolor infinito en el fondo de su alma, pero, por primera vez, no le conmovió tan profundamente como debió... quizá por la molestia de que no confiara en él.

"Yo sí te amo, Moony," Su amigo tembló ante las sagradas palabras de amor, ya que era la primera vez que el animago se las decía así de directamente. "pero si tú no puedes confiar en mí... no le veo sentido."

"Yo te amo." Dijo, y sólo se dio la vuelta, regresando a la Sala Común, no quería discutirlo por más tiempo.... una vez más, se estaba sintiendo completamente abandonado en el mundo.

Sin Sirius, estaba completamente derrotado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Continúa...

**Notas de Lena:**

¿Mala? ¡No! Tenían que pelear un poquito, sino, ¿cómo explico lo que vienen en siguientes capítulos? Bueno, ojalá les siga gustando, no sé cómo seguir el fic, siéndole 100% honesta, jamás creí que el fic llegara a gustar, pero soy feliz así n.n Bueno, me dejo de tonterías y les digo que, si tardé mucho fue por dos motivos en especial, y sí, me siento con la necesidad de explicarles, porque ustedes me pidieron que no tardara y tardé mucho... SORRYYYYY!!! Bueno los motivos son:

1.- Mi semana de exámenes parciales, que estuvo muy complicada, dado el hecho que los profesores se volvieron unos pesados.

2.- Tuve que preparar y exponer un proyecto, al menos fue en equipo, de 'La importancia del automóvil estándar como medio de transporte en la ciudad' Que fue pura basura.... jeje.

Ah, y si tardo más, será porque ahora vienen los finales, ojalá no se me enojen.... que yo seguiré escribiendo el fic... n.nU

**Jeuny.- **Hola!! Lamento la demora, pero es que estuve muy ocupada... Ojalá no me maten con la espera de este capítulo, pero es que.. o.ó Estuve muy ocupada... bueno, ojalá te guste, y gracias por los ánimos... son de mucha utilidad.. Abrazos...

**Hika-chan.- **Gracias por el review... Supongo que tendré que escribir más rápido para que no me lanzes imperius, ¿no? ¿Qué más da? XD Bueno, sólo espero que te siga gustando, cursi como siempre, pero sí... entre más cursi, mejor ¿no es lo que pedían? Jeje, ¿No quieres lemon? ¿Por qué? Bueno, aún así no sé si lo haré... Como sea, cuídate mucho y bye.

**D.Mo.- **¡Oh! [Lena a punto de llorar] Que bien que te haya gustado mi otro fic... yo creí que no había gustado, pero bueno... Gracias. Sí, cuando yo imaginé el capítulo, visualizé a Peter moviendo las manos de arriba a abajo, desesperado y en shock, jeje. Intentaré actualizar más seguido, de todas formas, gracias.

**hermi16.- **Eres muy amable, el fic corto, por si no lo has leído, se llama "Every Breath You Take." Ojalá te guste, qué más? Ah, sí, espero no haber demorado mucho, porque me apuré, ¿eh?

**Karla ('Mione.- **Yo estoy muy bien - Gracias, espero que tú también... Sí, netamente mexicana yo... jeje Me agrada que te haya gustado el capítulo... ojalá te guste lo que haré pronto, porque veré que hacer con Severus, y pronto sabrás todo el problema... '¿cómo sería, entonces, perderlo para siempre?' Lo escribí pensando en lo que hace J. K. Rowling, aquella barbaridad suya... . Que me hizo sentir triste T-T Y descuida por lo de los reviews, que aunque fuera sólo un pedacito, yo lo agradecería mucho... Besos y te cuidas mucho, ¿sí?


	11. Capítulo 11

= **Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor. =**

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

Capítulo 11.-

¤ Un día después. ¤

La noche llegó como un golpe a su orgullo, mientras se debatía entre obedecer a su amigo, que, después del mal momento camino a las cocinas, había hablado con los tres, expresándoles lo que sentía con mucho sentimiento, tanto que sus otros dos compañeros aceptaron gustosamente, felices de serles útiles a Remus, quien sólo sonrió, esperando a que Sirius se opusiera, pero no lo había hecho, no iba a dejarle saber cuan molesto estaba.

Se pasó la mano por el espeso y largo cabello negro, y entrecerró sus ojos azules, como brillantes zafiros.

En aquel momento la capa invisible de Sirius le estaba siendo muy útil, porque no quería que Remus supiera que era él quien lo iba a seguir ni quien iba a irrumpir en la tranquilidad de su noche de Luna Llena.

El animago estaba molesto, porque no entendía el comportamiento de Remus... salió desde temprano, guiado por Madame Pomfrey a su 'escondite' para que se acomodara en su agujero, preparándose para la noche de luna llena... después de un largo mes, el plenilunio llegaba a torturarlo.

Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, ahogando un bostezo.

En la biblioteca _Snivellus_ estaba estudiando, logró escapar de las garras de Lucius, además estaba preparándose para el próximo examen de Pociones, no quería ser tomado por sorpresa.

Enarcó la ceja cuando vio como una capa caía al suelo, como si estuviera bordada en alguna especie de líquido... supo que era uno de los 'Marauders' pero jamás esperó ver a Sirius, ya había pasado un día entero, casi dos, sin que cruzaran palabras, incluso las bromas quedaron olvidadas.

El beso que le dio a Remus aún estaba grabado en su memoria, por eso mismo sus ojos azules le decía un 'te odio' en letras mayúsculas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Gruñó Snape, su voz sonando molesta y más ronca que de costumbre, como si estuviera conteniendo un grito de batalla y el hecho de sacar su varita para atacarlo de un momento a otro.

Sirius ignoró la pregunta, olímpicamente.

Pasó su dedo por la cubierta de uno de los libros, levantando una capa de polvo que hizo estornudar al Gryffindor.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Sólo venía a saludar." Siseó venenosamente Sirius, actuando de forma muy diferente a como él era en realidad.

"¿Tú y quién más?" Gruñó el joven de ojos negros.

Sirius rió.

"Nadie más." Especificó. "¿No querías saber el paradero de Remus en estas fechas?" Preguntó, sabiendo que Snape era muy curioso con respecto a su amigo, y si podía vengarse de ambos, estaría completamente feliz, y aunque el joven de ojos dorados se enfadara, a él no le importaría.

Estaba siendo irracional e infantil, pero por algún motivo eso le estaba dando una enorme satisfacción que no podía esconder.

Snape recogió todas las palabras que Sirius pronunció y reunió la oración más de tres veces en su cerebro. Sería la primera vez que oiría, de palabras de un amigo de Remus, dónde estaba.

Y eso le hacía feliz.

Se había dado por vencido, sí, pero si tenía la oportunidad de encontrarse con Remus no la desperdiciaría por nada del mundo, ni aunque hubiese estado a merced de Lucius, quien se había divertido con él hasta que se había cansado.

Y a él no le importaba, él mismo también lo había disfrutado mucho.

Las manos de Lucius por su cuerpo desnudo, recorriendo cada clave secreta que lo hacía gemir.

Entrecerró los ojos, esperando a normalizar su respiración.

"Bien, ¿qué es lo que me ibas a decir?" Preguntó el joven.

"Es más... yo mismo te llevaré a la salida... es lo mejor, ¿no? Así podrás ver a Remus. Le envías saludos de mi parte." Retorció, sus ojos lucían molestia, pero por alguna razón, Snape lo ignoró, no creyéndolo capaz de alguna atrocidad.

¡Cuán equivocado estaba Severus! Y lo descubriría, quizá, demasiado tarde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James lanzó un gruñido de inconformidad, ¿cómo se suponía que seguiría a Padfoot si había tomado su capa invisible de su baúl? Lo vio cuando empezó a revolver sus cosas, pero, como quería saber que era lo que iba a hacer, por eso mismo decidió no formar parte de eso.

Espiar a su amigo le hacía sentir como un traidor, pero no podía arriesgar la confianza de Moony, quien les pidió un favor, y si era necesario, él mismo se encargaría de regresar, aunque fuera por la fuerza, a Sirius de a casa de los Gritos, para que Moony no le viera.

Tomó los lentes del buró, enviando una mirada de reojo a las camas vacías de Sirius y de Remus, mientras que veía como Peter se abrazaba a su almohada, cómodamente dormido.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

Él apreciaba mucho a sus amigos, a Sirius más que a nadie, porque era con quien tramaba siempre sus travesuras, quien lo ayudaba a llevarlas a cabo y el más atrevido de todos; a Remus, por ser tan inteligente y siempre muy atento, alguien muy visceral, de no ser por él, jamás habría llegado a nada con Lily; y Peter, quien era la última parte, aunque no la menos importante, aquel quien siempre hacía lo más difícil de las travesuras.

Y Evans, quien aún no era una Marauder, pero corría en pro de ellos con su actitud, además de siendo tan amiga de Remus y empezando a ganarse la confianza de Sirius, quien podía llegar a ser muy crítico.

Ahora, Sirius estaba actuando impulsado por un deseo de venganza, y él no podía permitir que todo lo que en unos cuantos días logró con Remus se esfumara por un capricho tonto.

El joven de ojos azules seguía paranoico creyendo que Moony le ocultaba algo.

Y él estaba enfadado con Sirius.

Era una de aquellas veces en las que llegaba a pensar en que, su amigo, en lugar de un cerebro tenía un espacio vacío en la cabeza, y si en verdad tenía cerebro, aún no lo estrenaba o no sabía cómo encenderlo.

Se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello negro, y se deslizó fuera de la cama, cuidando de no hacer ruido, aunque dudaba que Peter se despertara, si, fácilmente, podían escucharse sus ronquidos y adivinar así que tan profundos podían llegar a ser sus sueños.

Con una mentalidad como la de Peter, no mucho.

Se colocó una capa para cubrirse del frío y lentamente, con paso ligero, empezó a avanzar, bajando las escaleras, sin hacer ruido... si alguno de los prefectos se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo podría estar en problemas.

O quizá no tanto; Lily era una de las prefectas de Gryffindor, el problema no era ella, sino el otro prefecto, que si se enteraba quién estaba vagando por la Sala Común, ni aunque fuera uno de los Marauders, el que les llevaba las victorias en el Quiditch, o al menos cooperaba mucho en ella, le perdonaría.

Suspiró.

Si Remus y Sirius peleaban, el grupo estaría en un dilema, y aunque contaba con la ayuda de su ahora novia, sería complicado hacer entrar en razón a Sirius y lograr que el licántropo perdonara a Sirius luego de su osadía al no cumplir su único deseo, el único.

Y eso que el licántropo explicó sus motivos... Claro que Sirius no quiso creerlas.

Aún recordaba todo.

_"Sirius puede llegar a ser muy desconfiado."_ Se dijo, antes de dejar que las imágenes de aquel encuentro se dibujaran a la perfección en su imaginación, rememorando el momento que se llevó a cabo en la noche del día anterior.

[Inicia Flash Back]

_Remus les llamó a los tres, porque estaba sintiéndose muy triste, en su rostro podía leerse claramente un sentimiento de culpa que lo agobiaba y opacaba su distinguida belleza, haciendo que sus ojos dorados, que siempre cautivaban a cualquiera, e incluso llamaban la atención de James, por ser tan peculiares, perdieran un poco de su brillo natural._

_Peter, James y Sirius acudieron, el último con una mueca de completa indiferencia en el rostro que no podía esconder._

_James se preguntó qué demonios ocurrió entre sus amigos en el momento que tuvo su corta charla con Lily, en la cual acordaron que sí serían novios oficialmente, siempre y cuando él dejara de ser un cabeza dura (Según palabras exactas de Evans)._

_Ante la actitud de Sirius, Remus se mostró herido, pero no comentó nada al respecto; aquellos aspectos de su relación, que apenas estaba madurando, lentamente, se quedarían entre ambos jóvenes._

_Sus problemas, eran algo que tenían que resolver por sí mismos._

_El licántropo lanzó un suspiro y luego, después de una larga bocanada de aire, se llevó una mano al cabello que interrumpía su visión y lo apartó de su frente suavemente._

_"Tengo que pedirles un favor, amigos." Dijo, sus ojos no encontrando jamás la mirada de Sirius, porque se sentiría culpable, más de lo que ya se estaba sintiendo, y ése era el motivo por el cual estaba allí._

_Estaba harto de cargar con el sufrimiento que implicaba desobedecer una orden tan sencilla._

_Potter suspiró._

_"Habla, Moony." Dijo._

_A él jamás le gustaron los momentos de espera ni el suspenso._

_"Si, Remus," Se escuchó la voz, algo furiosa, de Sirius. "¿Qué quieres que hagamos por ti?"_

_Cerró los ojos, conteniéndose de golpear al Animago frente a él._

_"Mañana por la noche... No vayan." Pidió. "No quiero que vayan."_

_Peter, en parte, se alegró. Siempre vivía asustado y por una vez no tenía que arriesgarse, podría dormir tranquilamente._

_Pero Sirius terminó por explotar._

_"¡¿CUÁL ES TU MOTIVO?!" Gritó._

_Remus apartó la mirada._

_"Ya te lo expliqué." Miró a James. "Esto no está bien, Prongs, hay ocasiones en que muero de culpa por lo que hacemos... y yo los quiero mucho... a los tres, pero no puedo seguir cargando con esto."_

_"Es muy justo." Concedió James, él no podía juzgar la forma de pensar de su amigo licántropo._

_Podía pensar que era algo extraño, sí, porque llevaban mucho tiempo ya haciéndolo, pero conociendo a Remus, algo como eso debió suceder mucho tiempo atrás, no ahora. Sin duda alguna, no debían juzgarlo._

_Sirius estaba siendo injusto._

_"James, no puedo creer que lo apoyes."_

_El chico de anteojos lo miró, sorprendido por aquella actitud._

_"Lo mismo opino." Posó su mano en el hombro de Remus. "No te preocupes, al menos yo no pienso faltarte."_

Y el joven de ojos dorados le sonrió.

[Fin Flash Back]

Salió por el cuadro de la dama Gorda, y se escurrió por los pasillos, rápidamente, pero sin ocasionar ruido alguno, si McGonagall se enteraba que estaba fuera de su habitación, lo más probable fuera que terminara siendo castigado.

No podía ser castigado.

Llegó a una esquina, que daba a la biblioteca, y lanzó el más largo de todos los suspiros, con tinte a derrota y agotamiento físico y mental, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida al ver como Sirius salía acompañado de la biblioteca de un malencarado Snape, quien gruñó algo.

Sintió como su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho.

_"Esto está saliéndose de control."_ No pudo evitar pensar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿A dónde demonios me estás llevando?" Gruñó el Slytherin, molesto e incómodo de ir al lado de su enemigo declarado, Sirius Black sólo lo ignoraba mientras se abría paso entre los largos pasillos de _Hogwarts_.

"Dijiste que querías saber sobre Remus." Opinó él, mirando burlonamente al Slytherin, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

Aquello era un buen punto, si él estaba allí caminando lo hacía porque Lupin era un obsesión más que nada.

Si Lucius se enterara, el 'castigo' sería más arduo y pasional que la vez anterior... no que le molestara, ¿verdad? Pero seguía confundido por corresponder a las caricias del rubio... ¿no se suponía que amaba a Lupin?

Estar con Malfoy y sentirse deseado eran único.

"¿Y dónde está?" Quiso saber el adolescente de la casa de las serpientes.

"Sólo cállate y sígueme, ¿quieres?"

"Hn."

Y salieron, a media noche, del amplio castillo.

Sirius sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¡MALDICI"N, SIRIUS!" Gruñó.

Los había seguido y podía ver que Sirius estaba faltándole a Remus de la peor forma posible.

El camino que tomaba, seguido por Severus, era el mismo que daba al Sauce Boxeador, la entrada de _Hogwarts_ a la casa de los Gritos, el mismo lugar donde se resguardaba Remus en las noches de Luna Llena, como esa misma.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con determinación mientras seguía, escondiéndose entre las sombras de la noche, a los dos estudiantes del Castillo, en completo silencio.

Si alguno se percataba de su presencia, sería hombre muerto.

Vio que Sirius le daba algunas indicaciones al otro joven, y que luego se alejaba en silencio... se escondió, rápidamente tras un grueso tronco.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Seguro?" Sirius asintió. "¿No irás tú?"

Los ojos de Sirius mostraron sufrimiento durante un momento.

"Si no sabías, te diré... él y yo estamos enfadados." Explicó. "Pero ve tú... tú eres bienvenido."

Se dio media vuelta, dejando solo al Slytherin.

Snape sonrió viendo como Black se alejaba en silencio, en dirección al castillo.

Con la ayuda de una larga rama logró, presionando un nudo en las raíces del árbol, detener los golpes constantes que las ramas lanzaban a cada movimiento cercano al suyo, y deslizándose por el suelo, entró a un túnel que lo llevaría al lugar donde estaba Lupin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, ¡aquello era mortalmente peligroso! Escondido entre las ramas de algunos arbustos, avanzó... no queriendo encontrarse con Sirius, porque sabía que su amigo intentaría hacerlo desistir de rescatar al grasiento de Snape.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y recuperó la larga rama de madera, sujetó con fuerza su varita, sabiendo que lo que seguía podía tener un final desastroso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró al lugar.

Estaba oscuro, y oía rugidos a lo lejos, la transformación de Lupin todavía estaba llevándose a cabo... era peligroso, pero sería mejor salir ahora antes que el hombre lobo estuviera completamente transformado y que Snape entrara a las habitaciones... mejor aprovechar que estaba escondido, o más bien encerrado.

Sirius pagaría por ello.

¡Y ésa era su brillante idea de venganza!

Incluso imaginó a Snape bailando el baile de la pelusa antes que imaginarse siquiera que usaría a Remus como venganza.

"Snape." Llamó en un susurro, no queriendo alzar mucho la voz... corría el peligroso riesgo de ser oído por los súper desarrollados sentidos del licántropo. No quería ni imaginárselo.

Y aunque el pudiera transformarse en Prongs. No lo haría... no frente a Snape.

Un ruido.

Alguien se detuvo.

"Potter... ¿qué haces aquí?" Preguntó la voz molesta de Snape.

Oyeron un rugido animal de fondo, y no le costó mucho a Snape distinguir como la voz de Remus dejaba de ser dulce y se tornaba salvaje en aquel alarido de dolor que abandonaba su garganta.

El secreto estaba descubierto.

"Vine a salvar tu vida."

Pero Snape no le creyó... para él, aquello era una broma de la que, para no salir castigado, se había arrepentido.

Aún así... sabía el mayor secreto de Lupin Remus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Continúa...

**Notas de Lena:**

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza de este capítulo... en serio que sí... pero estaba muy ocupada en la escuela, de hecho, sigo ocupada... y les diré. Con este capítulo llevaba una semana estancada, finalmente lo saqué adelante... ojalá les guste... espero tener el próximo para el 25 de junio... ¿mucho tiempo? Lo sé, pero es cuando acaban mis exámenes finales. Ahora sí mis lindas lectoras, se me cuidan mucho, ¿quieren?

Reviews.-

**gabyKinomoto.- **Sí, le he roto el corazón a Severus, pero, por una parte era lo mejor, ¿no creen? Sí y Sirius es un poco tonto, pero plenamente enamorado del licántropo. Gracias por el comentario. ¿Cómo publicar los fics? Bien, primero tienes que subirlos a la página, tienes que entrar a tu cuenta, en log in, y luego yendo al link que dice Document Manager, allí escribes el nombre del capítulo, lo cargas en upload document y se sube, luego, sí es la primera vez, vas a Create Story, y te sale una lista para escoger si es de Anime, Game, Cartoon, Movie, etcétera, después de elegir la tuya te sale otra lista, con las opciones pertinentes a la categoría que elegiste. Escoges la tuya y ya está... Eso es todo, allí te saldrá un formato que deberás llenar y así se subirá y publicará el fic... Espero que eso haya sido lo que querías saber y que no sea muy confuso, si no, luego te envío un mail, ¿vale?.

**remsie.- **Sí, ojalá que la espera no haya sido mucha, pero yo dije que seguían mis exámenes finales... en dos semanas estaré libre!!! Un mes y medio de puras vacaciones, y prometo escribir mucho para no dejarlas en una horrible duda, ¿les parece? Y no, Remus no le esconde nada a Sirius... no que yo sepa XD

**Sakuratsukamori.- **Gracias por los dos reviews. Sirius no es tan prepotente, ¿o sí? No lo sé!! Y bueno, lo de los cabellos grasientos, supongo que es genético su odio, ¿no crees? Que bueno que te guste mi Remus, porque yo sé que él no es femenino... lo sé!! ¿Te gustó la escenita del sofá...? ¡eh! Es mi favorita en todo el fic.

**Padfoot girlKimineko, the best wild cat :.- **No importa lo del review, lo que cuenta es la intención, chica! Oh que bueno que te gustó mi fic... me hace sentir muy feliz. ¿Lloraste? ¡Ah! Que ternura... tienes que decirme en que capítulo!!... y sí, tienes razón esa canción es para ponerse a llorar de sólo oírla y pensar en Sirius. Gracias por el comentario... y por decir que soy genial... por eso mismo... tú lo eres más.

**D.Mo.- **Sí... ¿Preocupada? Gracias, pero no hay razón, bueno, sí hay... ¡mis profesores! A matarlos!! En dos semanas más estoy libre, y tendré mes y medio para escribir lo que pueda... jeje. Y sí, la pelea muy sencilla pero obvia lo cursi, porque muy cursi llega a aburrir... Lo de Peter, sí... hasta James lo dijo... Y sí, lamento la espera de este capítulo.

**Jeuny.- **Hola!! Eres una lindura por tu review... y que bueno que me entiendan... Gracias!! Sí, bueno, el lemon es una relación sexual gráfica, donde te explican todo lo que hacen detalladamente, mientras que el lime, es también una relación sexual, pero con más sentimientos y muchísimos menos detalles... Ojalá hayas entendido mi explicación. Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo... Besos y te cuidas!

**AGUILA FANEL.-** Bueno, no sé si estés leyendo este fic, pero dije que los reviews de ese one-shot [Every Breath You Take] los respondería aquí... Que bueno que te gustó mi fic, y sí, son una pareja muy bonita. Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo... bye.


	12. Capítulo 12

= **Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor. =**

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

Capítulo 12.-

Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio de elegante madera, mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre su mano, recargando sus codos en la lisa y suave superficie del escritorio. Podía decir que estaba enojado, pero no lo estaba, y sabía que aunque lo fingiera, no había motivo... aquellos jóvenes estaban, o al menos uno de ellos, arrepentidos.

Los otros dos, parecían en shock, Sirius seguía sin creer cómo era que Dumbledore se enteró que llevaría a Snape a la casa de los Gritos, y el Slytherin seguía sorprendido por el hecho de la maldición que caía sobre Remus.

James, por su parte, le sonrió al director al momento de entrar a su oficina, él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no podía tampoco fingir demencia y decir que todo había sido idea de Sirius, él no era tan torpe como su amigo allí presente, quien, apenado, en ese momento bajó la mirada.

Los 'Marauders' eran muy amigos del director, y éste sabía que ellos estaban enterados del secreto de Moony... Una cosa era estar enterado, él director no sabía lo que ellos hacían en las noches de luna llena.

Si Dumbledore se enteraba, probablemente los expulsaran de Hogwarts o lo hicieran con Lupin, y ellos no podían permitirse ser tan torpes por culpa de algo tan estúpido y ridículamente infantil como Sirius podía llegar a ser, especialmente tomando en cuenta el hecho que Moony no había hecho nada malo, sino todo lo contrario; al menos esta vez, no estaba rompiendo regla alguna.

Pero no era suficiente, pensó James.

Minerva McGonagall estaba allí, viendo fijamente a los tres jóvenes sentados frente al director.

Ya quería saber la sentencia del director, pero sabía que éste no sería muy duro, era una persona muy accesible y amable, lo más duro que haría sería bajarle algunos puntos y pedirles que se retiraran a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Ella, de eso, estaba segura.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

"Debo decirles que jamás esperé de ustedes dos," Miró a Sirius y a James. "que hicieran lo que acaban de hacer. Y de usted muchísimo menos, Sr. Snape. Especialmente, tomando en cuenta que esto involucra a una cuarta persona que en este momento está indispuesta; me parece una total falta de respeto para su compañero y amigo."

Minerva asintió.

"¡Black fue quien me llamó!" Gruñó Snape, confundido.

"Pero ni siquiera te quejaste." Se alteró Sirius. "Corriste tras de mí, porque querías saber dónde estaba Moony."

"Y tú te ofreciste a llevarme, Black, que no se te olvide ese insignificante detalle..." Empezó el joven, cuando una sola mirada de McGonagall sirvió para hacerlos callar a ambos.

James ahogó una risa burlona ante el comportamiento de su compañero, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Bien, Sres. lamento decirles que habrá algunos puntos menos." Confesó el Director. "Creo que sé que ustedes dos están sintiéndose lo suficientemente mal por la situación que estamos enfrentando, ¿no es así?" Preguntó, dirigiéndose a los jóvenes de Gryffindor.

James asintió.

Sirius bufó.

Snape se burló.

McGonagall lanzó otra mirada de advertencia.

El director sonrió calmadamente, demostrando, una vez más, su siempre sonriente y amable carácter.

"Bueno, queda decidido que habrá una disminución de 10 puntos menos para cada uno de ustedes, con lo que Gryffindor baja por 20 puntos y -10 para Slyhterin por el Sr. Snape, eso es todo." Sonrió. "Bueno, James, Sirius, deberían subir a su sala común, y aún tengo que intercambiar algunas palabras con el Sr. Snape."

James asintió y jaló de la manga de la túnica a su amigo, quien miró desafiante a Snape antes de salir de la habitación, en completo silencio, sintiendo como el odio se incrementaba en él.

"Vamos, Sirius."

Salieron de la oficina de Dumbledore.

"Bueno, supongo que eso fue culpa tuya... ¡qué ocurre contigo!" Gruñó el joven, era comprensible que Moony muchas veces terminara enfadado con Sirius, siendo el licántropo la dulce persona que era.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó el animago de ojos azules.

"Lo que le hiciste a Moony." Aclaró el de lentes, caminando lentamente, ya que Sirius estaba estático. "¡Camina!"

"No lo sé. Lo de Moony sólo pasó; además, él también no dejó que lo acompañáramos, ¿sabes por qué? Porque él no siente lo que dice sentir." Confesó el ojiazul sus pensamientos... estaba sintiéndose completamente triste, lleno de dolor y confundido. Si Moony lo era todo para él, ¿qué podía hacer sin éste?

James sonrió.

"Es bueno ver que, después de todo, sí te preocupas por él." Comentó el de despeinados cabellos azabache.

"¿Qué voy a hacer con él?" Gimió, desesperado.

"Lo mismo que haces siempre." Comentó su amigo, queriendo servir de ayuda en un momento tan desesperante como ése.

"Hm." Lanzó un suspiro mientras se peinaba el cabello negro; acababa de entender lo que hizo con el secreto de su amado y se culpaba de lo que pasaba en esos momentos, especialmente de la pérdida de puntos para su Casa, probablemente muchos los vieran con odio.

Frunció el entrecejo.

"Las cosas están muy complicadas con Moony." Aceptó. "Y es mi culpa."

Empezaba a comprender la culpabilidad que asfixiaba a su Moony, la misma que llegaba a ser molesta para él, porque lo separaba, lentamente, de su querido amigo, a la única persona importante para él.

"Habla con Lily." Aconsejó James, la pelirroja era muy amiga de Remus, seguramente sabría de una forma de ayudarle.

Sirius asintió levemente.

"Supongo que no tengo otra opción, ¿no es así?" Preguntó, resignándose a tener una larga conversación con la pelirroja, quien, quizá, terminaría perjudicándolo a él con su alto concepto moral, o quizá su nuevo espíritu bromista y tolerante (Gracias a James) la ayudara.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Minerva, ¿podrías dejarme solo con el Sr. Snape?" Ella frunció el cejo, pero no pudo más que aceptar.

Salió de la oficina del director.

"Bien, sabes lo que voy a pedirte, ¿no es así?" Preguntó él.

Snape asintió mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Todo esto es un secreto para todo el alumnado, ¿no es así?" Preguntó él, siempre había sido amable con el Director, porque se llevaba con él.

"Sí, nadie más sabe de esto." Aceptó el director. "Por eso mismo quiero que esto quede solamente entre quienes estuvieron involucrados en el problema, yo, y por supuesto, el Sr. Lupin. Creo que tiene derecho de conocer lo que ocurrió, porque es el más afectado dentro de todo esto."

"¡Pero fue culpa de Black y Potter!" Exclamó, indignado, Snape.

No entendía por qué el director siempre estaba de lado de Potter y su banda de matoncitos magos, pero no quería que la culpabilidad cayera sobre él, él ni siquiera sabía lo de Lupin y ahora resultaba que a él lo venían a condicionar. Sí, siempre sería así.

Gryffindor era el favorito del director.

James Potter, con su sentido de la amistad y la valentía, y con aquel temple que a él le ocasionaba náuseas, era el prototipo perfecto de lo que Gryffindor debía llegar a ser para ser completamente perfecto.

Hizo una mueca.

"Yo sé que fue idea de Sirius, pero no tienes porque inculpar a James cuando él no estuvo involucrado en este asunto; él sólo fue gentil e intentó ayudarte. Seas quien seas, ¿sabes que él es un buen chico? No quiero más discusiones, Severus. Ve a tu sala común, descansa un poco y mañana procura no pronunciar nada de lo que hablamos aquí ni de lo que sucedió."

Snape asintió, un poco molesto.

Se levantó de su asiento y con un asentimiento de cabeza y tras un 'Buenas Noches' salió de la oficina del director.

Gruñó, visiblemente molesto.

_"Maldito Sirius."_ Maldijo mentalmente, aquello no terminaba allí, porque él, como Slytherin, tenía que ver por sí mismo, y no se detendría por nada del mundo. Porque odiaba a James y a Sirius, y ahora, Lupin, ya no era más que el recuerdo de algo que nunca pudo llegar a ser.

Alguien hermoso que nunca pudo entrar a su vida.

Como Lucius dijo una vez: 'Tan bello, no es para ti.'

Y quizá era verdad.

Ahora, él no quería comprobarlo.

Sólo quería llegar a su sala común y dormir largo rato, quizá el descanso le hiciera olvidar toda aquella comedia y pudiera empezar a pensar más claramente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El día llegó rápidamente, abrió sus ojos dorados y se descubrió a sí mismo tirado en el suelo, con la túnica rasgada y algunas heridas recién hechas en su piel. La sonrisa que en ese momento esbozó, era completamente falsa.

_"Eres un monstruo, Remus. No mereces a Sirius."_ Pensó.

¡Cuán equivocado estaba! Al menos en ese momento, al pensar en Sirius de esa forma.

Pasó una mano por sus despeinados cabellos, queriendo aplacarlos, debido al agitación de la noche, pasó una mano por su mejilla, descubriendo un raspón y sonrió otra vez, él mismo se estaba destruyendo.

Cogió otra túnica que llevó y se cambió rápidamente, revelando más heridas en su cuerpo semidesnudo.

_"Sirius."_ Sonrió.

Iría a su hermoso Animago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey lo fue a buscar y lo encontró yaciendo inconsciente en el pecho, debido a la falta de energía, por el previo plenilunio, ya que había hecho un esfuerzo sobrenatural en la transformación.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y descubrió una mirada amable sobre su rostro, esbozó él, una sonrisa.

El director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore, estaba allí.

"Buenos días, profesor." Sonrió el de ojos dorados, intentando sentarse, pero no logrando su propósito debido a un mareo que le obligo a permanecer recostado en la cama. "Lo siento." Se disculpó.

"No hay problema, Remus." Indicó el director. "Pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio. Algo que no puede esperar más."

Remus borró su sonrisa, adoptando una mueca de seriedad.

"Adelante, Director."

El director se aclaró la garganta.

"Esto es un poco complicado." Empezó. "Bien, ayer, cuando tú partiste a la Casa de los Gritos, tu amigo Sirius tuvo una 'brillante' idea, según él. Tengo motivos para creer que tú y él habían discutido, especialmente por sus acciones. Salió de su habitación a media noche y encontró a Severus en la biblioteca. De allí, partieron al Sauce Boxeador, con un destino en especial." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Buscaban llegar a mí." Terminó.

Dumbledore se sintió mal al encontrar dolor en aquella mirada tan transparente, era una persona tan agradable, qué estaba pensando Sirius, ¿no decía que eran amigos? ¿No eran los Marauders?

Pero Remus no solamente estaba destrozado por dentro, sino que a punto de explotar, la furia se acumuló en él de la misma forma en que se va inflando un globo, lenta y suavemente, pero cuando hubiera demasiado, explotaría... y él no quería que fuera mientras Dumbledore estuviera allí.

Asintió.

"Continúe, Profesor."

"Ellos llegaron al lugar, pero James llegó a tiempo para evitar que Severus entrara a la sala principal y ambos salieron de allí, Sirius ya venía rumbo al Castillo." Explicó al ver una mueca de comprensión.

_"¿Tanto le odia?"_ Pensó.

"¿Qué pasó después?" Preguntó, nervioso.

"Sólo les bajamos algunos puntos, además, hablé con Severus, él no dirá nada ahora que conoce tu secreto."

Lupin cerró los ojos.

'Ahora que conoce tu secreto.'

Unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por las pálidas mejillas, sintiéndose calientes y un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras con fuerza, se aferraba a las sábanas. Si antes se sintió destrozado, ahora ya no quedaba nada de él, su espíritu se reducía a meras cenizas que el mismo viento sería capaz de desaparecer.

"Te dejaré solo." Dijo el director, levantándose.

Remus no contestó.

Los sollozos lo ahogaban.

Ahora estaba descubierto, y aunque Snape no hablara, ya no era lo mismo... No era lo mismo.

Abrió los ojos al sentir su olor.

Allí, en la puerta, Sirius Black lo observaba con una flor entre los dedos y una mirada cargada de arrepentimiento.

"Vete, Sirius." Pidió en un susurro.

"Moony, yo..."

Moony se puso de pie y caminó a Sirius, se lanzó sobre él y lo empujó fuera de la enfermería.

"Dije: ¡VETE! Quiero estar solo." Exclamó.

"Merlín, Remus." Suplicó el animago. "Yo lo siento tanto."

"Una disculpa no arreglará las cosas, Sirius. Nada será capaz de devolverte mi confianza... y lo que nosotros tenemos, ha llegado a su fin."

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos y caminó rápidamente a Moony, lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó.

"Adiós." Y dejó la flor en su mano.

El licántropo cerró los ojos, culpable. No importaba lo que Sirius hiciera de ahora en adelante, porque para él ya no había sentido en el simple hecho de permanecer con alguien en quien no confiaba... Miró la flor en su mano, una rosa blanca y pura. Su corazón se quebró.

Y la imagen mental de Sirius Black enamorado de él, le hizo sentirse peor aún.

¡Amaba a su amigo! Pero la confianza estaba perdida, y ¿qué sentido había? En realidad, ya no había nada que le hiciera permanecer allí, quebrándose la cabeza y pensando una forma de empezar sin Sirius.

Porque él lo amaba, y cuando él entregaba su corazón, sólo esperaba una cosa a cambio: que fuera eterno.

Las lágrimas que brotaban de sus dorados ojos cesaron cuando limpió con el envés de la manga sus mejillas y aspiró aire, queriendo controlarse, suplicando poder hacerlo. Él estaba arrepentido del arranque de ira contra Sirius, pero eso no cambiaba que su amigo rompió el pacto hecho con ellos.

Pensó en James.

Sí, lo mejor sería esperar a que su amigo James fuera a visitarlo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La imagen de Sirius Black entrando derrotado a la Sala Común, le hizo sentirse mal, pero no había opción, él mismo aún no superaba la pequeña fase de 'ignoremos un par de horas a Sirius Black para que aprenda la lección' que él planeó después de su corta charla en el trayecto a su dormitorio, luego de ser descubiertos.

Miró a Lily de reojo, quien entendió lo que pensaba su novio y se encaminó a él, sentándose a su lado, con una mirada llena de tristeza.

"Sirius me dijo lo que hizo." Empezó, sabía que no fue acto digno de alguien que dice estar enamorado, pero también le explicó la parte de los celos, y era un poco más comprensible. "Aunque dudo que, de buenas a primeras, Remus le dé el perdón que necesita."

James asintió.

"No seas tan duro con él, James." Pidió ella. "Hay veces que como personas hacemos cosas incorrectas y bla, bla, bla, pero aquí lo importante es el arrepentimiento, y que éste venga del corazón. La humildad es lo primero, James Potter. Ponla en práctica." Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

El animago lanzó un suspiro. Ésa era su novia, la chica más moral de todo el mundo, pero con un enorme corazón y capaz de perdonar la barbaridad de Sirius, porque analizaba las cosas con el corazón y no solamente con la cabeza... usaba a ambos.

Volvió a asentir, preguntándose si no se veía como un idiota, haciendo eso en un momento que requería seriedad.

Lily pensó algo similar.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo, luego de apartar los pensamientos anteriores de su cabeza. "¿Hablarás con él?"

"¡Pero no sé qué decirle!" Admitió.

Ella rodó los ojos.

"Mira, James, hay veces en que no demuestras ser tan inteligente. ¿Qué puedes decirle? Empieza con Remus, él seguramente querrá hablar sobre lo que acaba de sucederle."

"Merlín, Lily, no me digas que lo mandaste, así de rápido, con Remus." Habló, atónito, nuestro amigo de lentes.

La chica sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, chico listo, así no tendré que decírtelo. ¡Ve con él! Sinceramente necesita tu ayuda, ¿entendiste? A mí me toca la parte difícil de todo, James, así que no arruines mi plan..." Miró a su novio fijamente, con la mirada entrecerrada, ¿sería James capaz de manejar la situación? El corazón de James era de oro, así que podía confiar en él, se dijo.

"¿Parte difícil?" Curioseó James.

"Sí: Remus. Ahora tú ocúpate de la otra." Le dio un beso fugaz y sonrió. "Rápido, James."

Y salió, así, ella de la Sala Común, dejando a un confundido James sentado en uno de los sillones forrados de rojo.

"¿Qué más da?" Pronunció, antes de levantarse y caminar a las escaleras.

"Ahí te voy, Sirius Black. Estés listo o no."

Y sabía que la conversación sería inmensamente larga.

Pero suplicó a todos los dioses que su novia estuviera a salvo de la furia del licántropo, no fuera a morderla del coraje. Y así, siguió caminando, hasta estar frente a la puerta, abrió y vio a su amigo tirado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Preguntó.

Sirius solamente sonrió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Continúa...

**Notas de Lena:**

Actualicé antes, ¿por qué? Porque en el examen de hoy me fue súper bien, porque me lo sabía todo y como ya salí de vacaciones me dieron permiso de estar en Internet tiempo suficiente como para actualizar esto. Jeje.

Reviews.-

**remsie.-** Sirius no es malo, sólo es tonto XD Remus está enfadado, y no sólo él sino que James también se enfadó, y con razón!! Sí, Sirius va a disculparse, veamos qué barbaridad les pongo luego. De exámenes y leyendo fics... jeje, eso no es bueno, ojalá te haya ido bien. Y gracias por el apoyo con mis examenes.

**D.Mo.- **Gracias por el review, fue muy amable de tu parte. La teoría del 'descubrimiento' fue la única que pensé, me alegra que te haya gustado. Y sobre Sirius, bueno debemos tomar en cuenta que su relación con Snape ni de broma es agradable. Bueno, ojalá la espera no haya sido tan dura... no tardé tanto.

**Karla ('Mione.- **No importa por lo del review; créeme, con la escuela, y todo lo demás que tú dices, comprendo perfectamente, y te repito: No hay nada que disculpar!! ¿Crees que ésa fue una buena forma de descubrir el secreto de Remus? No se me ocurrió otra, jeje, y fue la que dejé. Oh, espero que veas que Moony sí está enfadado con Sirius. Y no te preocupes, el enojo no les durará mucho. Severus disfrutó MUCHO la noche con Lucius, pero no te preocupes, eso ya vendrá saliendo... me enfocaré en ellos un poquito más. Bueno, yo seguiré el fic, siempre rápido y de forma constante, y ojalá siga saliéndome bien, como ustedes dicen. Besos y cuídate mucho.... Suerte en la escuela.

**Jeuny.- **Hola!! Me agrada que les gusten mis capítulos, eso es muy bonito y cada comentario hace que me esfuerze más y más. Sí, admito que Sirius es muy tonto, pero un amor!! ¿Por qué escribo lindo? Oh! Gracias, para mí aún estoy aprendiendo. Y claro, chica, en mi profile siempre lo digo: Son libres de agregarme a su messinger... mi mail es Tai[guión bajo]yamada[arroba]hotmail.com Bueno, puse arroba y guión bajo en letras porque ff.net no lee ni esos signo. Un beso y cuídate.


	13. Capítulo 13

= **Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor. =**

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

Capítulo 13.-

La confianza es el mejor regalo que una persona puede otorgarle a otra, porque te hace sentir especial... sabes que esa persona te considera alguien importante y te da su secreto en una caja de cristal. Tú decides que hacer, conservarla, cuidarla, tratarla con cariño y sumo cuidado, o descuidarla, dejándola caer, haciendo que el cristal se rompa en varios fragmentos... imposible de volverse a juntar.

Y mientras Remus pensaba en lo mucho que la traición de su confianza, por parte de Sirius, estaba hiriéndole, las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar, silenciosas y calientes, por sus mejillas, de modo que estaba odiando el sentimiento de debilidad y dependencia para con Sirius, porque se suponía que en un momento como ése, tras analizar la situación desde diversos ángulos, no debía perdonarlo tan fácilmente por amarle de una forma tan pura y humana.

Y él que se culpó de diversas situaciones, que dormía cubierto de angustias y preocupaciones por no saber controlar las emociones que lo acosaban de forma constante una y otra y otra vez, floreciendo en su mente de forma agobiante, terminando con su sentido de la moral.

Remus era alguien completamente amable, hermoso dentro de todo lo que se podía apreciar y tan lleno de un sentimiento que hacía a las personas sonreír al verlo... Exudaba confianza, el sentimiento lo bañaba de un aura dorada que hacía hermoso al licántropo a los ojos de todas las demás personas que pudieran observarlo alguna vez en su vida... y lo agradecerían eternamente, por llevar en su mente tatuado el recuerdo de Moony.

Sirius acabó con todo.

Su sueño de ser correspondido por primera vez, cuando creyó encontrar el amor en los ojos azules de Sirius, aquella seguridad que lo abrigaba con suma dulzura cuando los brazos fuertes de su amado animago se cerraban sobre su cuerpo acunándolo poderosamente, evadiendo las pesadillas, olvidando que él formaba parte de la sociedad bañada de prejuicios por su condición de licántropo.

Y todo se derribó como un castillo de arena expuesto a una corriente de aire.

Cerró los ojos ante la idea de un momento de soledad.

Su corazón trastornado no soportaría estar más tiempo sin compañía, pero también era preciso especificar que cualquiera, menos Sirius, sería bienvenido en aquel lugar en un momento como ése.

Se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello castaño claro y sus ojos dorados observaron aquel rayo de luz atrapado en el agua que contenía la jarra posada sobre el buró junto a su cama.

Dumbledore dejó dicho que podía faltar a clases ese día, debido a su debilidad por lo que sucedió.

Él decidió que solamente faltaría a las primeras dos clases, no tendría sentido esconderse durante más tiempo... Nadie, aparte de Severus, conocía su secreto en el Colegio.

Golpeó el mullido colchón, rezongando de manera infantil, pero sufriendo seriamente lo que estaba sucediendo entre su corazón, que quería perdonar a Sirius, y su fría lógica, que decía que el animago no había hecho lo correcto, conociendo las consecuencias que su estupidez podría ocasionar.

Era ilógico perdonarlo.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste, quizá, sólo tal vez, le diera una oportunidad de ganar nuevamente su confianza, o quizá, solamente, esperara a que su corazón borrara todo rastro de cariño hacia él. Aunque se viera como una acción casi imposible de realizarse en él.

"¿Ocupado, Remus?" Le cuestionó una voz desde la puerta, y él alzó la vista, distinguiendo entre la bruma de sus ojos dorados, la silueta delgada y estética de Lily Evans, pelirroja ojiverde de Gryffindor. "¿Remus?" Habló, al no recibir respuesta y reconocer las lágrimas.

Él las limpió, un poco bruscamente.

Su propia debilidad en ese momento pareció algo digno de risa para él. Partiéndose de dolor cuando Padfoot realmente no se preocupaba de lo que sucedía a menos que, directamente, lo involucrara a él.

El egoísmo en su más pura muestra.

"No, Lily, adelante." Habló, acompañando sus palabras con un ademán, para que su amiga entrara y se sentara a su lado. "¿Pasa algo? Te ves acongojada." Habló él.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, sintiéndose feliz de ser amiga de alguien tan susceptible como lo era su amigo. Que se dejaba llevar por las emociones y que muchas veces su corazón decidía por su mente.

Por ese motivo, Sirius Black tenía mucho de su lado.

Y ella sabía que si lograba juntarlos, nuevamente. No habría nada que se le interpusiera en su camino. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin no eran un problema para una mujer tan decidida como ella.

En definitiva no.

"Quien tiene la apariencia de haber sido recientemente apaleado es alguien más, no yo." Comentó ella, de forma tan casual como pudo. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con astucia mientras analizaba la expresión de cachorrito a medio morir de su amigo.

Lupin sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga, pero era cierto, y él debía admitirlo.

Enterarse de aquello no había sido muy fácil para él y además, venía saliendo de un momento doloroso... Las transformaciones en Luna Llena no resultaban ser miel sobre hojuelas, y el hecho que la pasara mejor estando con Sirius, James y Peter, no querían decir que no doliera. Era menos doloroso, aún así el dolor estaba presente, sólo que la compañía que le brindaban lo hacía pasar 'casi' desapercibido.

"Supongo que no luzco muy bien, ¿verdad?" Habló él, viendo con dulzura a su amiga, quien le sonrió en regreso al gesto que su amigo le dedicó.

Ella tomó su mano entre la de ella y la presionó con firmeza, queriendo con ese simple gesto transmitirle todo el apoyo que él pudiera necesitar ahora que se sentía, obviamente traicionado.

En momentos como ése, Sirius podía ser útil, si no tuviera el cerebro tan atrofiado con la idea de 'Ser la última coca-cola del desierto'. Como si todos pelearan por él por conocer su personalidad... si bien había que admitir que era un bomboncito derretido en una fogata: delicioso. Eso no cambiaba que fuera peor que Peter algunas veces... con el tacto de un Slytherin: 0 tacto.

Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió una vez más, a su amigo.

"Te ves mejor con esa sonrisa." Afirmó, pasó su mano por su cabello rojizo, apartándolo de su rostro. "Tenemos que hablar, Remus. Sobre lo que pasó con Sirius, Snape y James."

"Entiendo lo de James, e incluso lo de Snape, siempre estuvo intentando entrometerse en mis asuntos con su creciente obsesión hacia mí... no me estoy quejando de ellos, así que por James ni te ocupes, él está bien. Es mi mejor amigo... o al menos uno de los mejores." Corrigió. Bien, ese lugar siempre estuvo ocupado por Sirius... el mejor amigo, aquel a quien siempre admiró en secreto, pero a quien le costó conseguir, y que consiguió al final, pero que renunció a él... por una actitud endemoniadamente infantil.

"Bueno, amigo, pero quien está sufriendo eres tú. Además, ¡Yo no vine a interceder por James!" Exclamó, obteniendo una mirada cargada de sorpresa por parte del licántropo, quien enarcó una ceja.

"¿Bromeas?"

Ella rió alegre.

Después del ataque de risa, entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente al joven a su lado.

"Remus, yo nunca bromeo." Aclaró ella el punto. Era muy cierto, en el momento en que dijo que le daría una oportunidad a James, no bromeó, y ahora era su novio, y eran una muy alegre pareja, a comparación de la otra pareja que se había juntado recientemente, y que estaba terminando. "Es Sirius a quien vengo a ayudar. ¿Lo sabías, no?"

"Lo supuse." Confesó él.

Una mueca de desesperación abordó el rostro tranquilo del Licántropo. Ella entendió que ese gesto era debido al nerviosismo que lo estaba acosando, ¿cómo hacer para que Remus perdonara a Sirius?

"Él está muy arrepentido de lo que sucedió, Remus. Tú sabes que es algo muy complicado para él toda la situación... y me explicaste que él sabía de Severus. Muchas veces, Remus, él necesita que le confirmes lo que estás sintiendo por él, más allá de promesas y besos... Con una palabra que lo encierre todo." Ella sonrió cuando vio el rostro sonrojado del joven. "Amor."

Él se pasó, nervioso, una mano por el cabello.

Estaba acostumbrado a los sentimientos encontrados y ahora estaba experimentando aquella sensación bochornosa mientras Lily lo observaba con fijeza, fijándose principalmente en sus sonrojos.

Molestar a Lupin era algo muy cómico. Especialmente cuando éste se abochornaba demasiado.

"Lily, pero ése es el problema. Todo radica en su desconfianza sobrenatural para conmigo. Es como si él creyera que yo le acepté solamente porque no tengo a nadie más a quien aceptar." Habló el joven, esbozando una sonrisa tímida, mientras recordaba los sentimientos que Snape demostró tener con él.

_"Posiblemente ya no sienta nada por mí, pero sigue sin importarme."_ Pensó tranquilamente el licántropo.

"A mí nunca me ha gustado que desconfíen de mí, Lily. ¿No puede ver él que si estoy con él es porque hay algo?" Preguntó, ella sólo asintió, porque era obvio que Moony aún no terminaba de decir lo que quería. "Más allá de la belleza que él pueda proyectar siempre me he preocupado por demostrarle cuanto me preocupo por sus reacciones, opiniones y pensamientos, porque es alguien muy importante dentro de mi vida. Tú sabes lo que quiero decir: Le he perdonado más que a ningún otro por el simple hecho de ser quien es."

Ella comprendió el motivo del Gryffindor de ojos dorados y asintió.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

"Lo único que tú querías era un poco de la misma confianza que tú le brindaste, ¿no es así?" Preguntó ella, él solamente asintió.

Las mujeres siempre son mucho más perceptibles que los hombres, y la mayoría de veces siempre tienen una respuesta satisfactoria para los hombres que tienen algún problema del corazón y que no saben cómo solucionarlo sin un poco de apoyo por parte de una dama experta en asuntos del corazón, como todas las mujeres han demostrado ser alguna vez.

"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?" Quiso saber.

"Estaba demasiado herido en ese momento. Creo que me sobrepasé con él, pero es su culpa por ser tan infantil." Sonrió.

Ella apartó la mirada un momento.

"Y, ¿le perdonarás?"

Él sonrió.

"Él es mi amigo, Lily... y mi amigo siempre será... lo demás, lo hablaré con él, después. ¿Te parece?" Dijo, sabiendo que esas últimas palabras llegarían a oídos de Sirius Black.

"Tendrá que esperar un poco, ¿no? Ojalá James se tiente un poco el corazón... Esos dos están hablando ahora." Comentó.

Lupin sonrió.

"Sí, ojalá no sea muy duro con él."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sus ojos grises miraron el cuerpo esbelto de Snape, quien estaba dormido sobre uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Slytherin... era muy temprano y no entendía por qué Snape no estaba rumbo al Gran Comedor, siendo tan responsable como era le sorprendía encontrarlo allí... dormido.

Caminó hasta el mismo sillón y se dejó caer a su lado, para rozar con su mano la mejilla de Snape.

Todo empezó como un juego absurdo, debido al hecho que Snape se negaba a aceptarlo, y aquella determinación capturó su atención, mientras se proponía una y otra vez, capturar al Slytherin de ojos negros... de todas formas, tenía la atención de todos en Slytherin, era adinerado, popular y miembro de una familia de raigambre, además, el matrimonio planeado con Narcissa Lestrange sería beneficioso para el apellido y los ingresos Malfoy.

Pero ya no era un juego, no más. Ahora era más profundo, y si bien los sentimientos de Snape seguía siendo de indiferencia o quizá solamente de un momento de goce y placer, él buscaba clavarse en el corazón del ojinegro.

Era difícil encontrarse de golpe con una situación así.

Sonrió sin su usual arrogancia y se acurrucó al lado de Snape, quien entreabrió los ojos y sonrió de lado al ver el formulario durmiente que era el cuerpo de Lucius a su lado.

"Buenos días, Severus." Susurró, antes de dormirse.

"Buenos días." Y el calor del cuerpo de Lucius, le arrulló hasta que cayó dormido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se sentó en la cama observando a su mejor amigo, quien parecía arrepentido por haberse tomado tan a pecho la situación anterior, aunque con justa razón lo había hecho, y nadie se lo estaba reprochando, sino todo lo contrario, y a él le incomodaba. Por eso mismo, haría lo correspondiente.

"James, yo quiero disculparme por lo sucedido ayer."

James asintió, aceptando su disculpa.

No por nada eran tan buenos amigos, que comprendían y sabían cuando los sentimientos del otro eran verdaderos o no, y James sabía en ese momento que Sirius sí estaba arrepentido.

"No te preocupes por eso." Pronunció, quitando un gran peso de encima del alma de Sirius, quien estaba a punto de arrodillarse y pedir perdón, por ser tan impulsivo y torpe.

Si al menos con Moony las cosas fueran así de sencillas.

"Y, ¿cómo estás?" Quiso saber Prongs, su voz sonó más suave y sus ojos abandonaron toda expresión de molestia o decepción hacia su amigo, comprensión pura brilló en las iris de color oscuro.

El ojiazul sonrió agradecido por el apoyo y la comprensión. Era menos pesada la carga si alguien más le ayudaba o le comprendía... y sabía que aunque inexperta e insegura, el apoyo de su amigo serían de gran ayuda.

"No muy bien." Accedió. "No hay mucho que hacer, de todas formas. Conoces a Remus y esto no se renovará a menos que él lo quiera o lo busque... Conocemos sus reacciones y todo de él."

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios.

"A veces soy demasiado inseguro con él. Lo sé, pero es que... Sabes lo de Snape." Habló.

"La verdad no lo sé." Dijo el moreno. "Siempre evadiste ese tema conmigo."

"Cierto." Aceptó. "Sucede que la serpiente grasienta ésa besó a Moony... y no sé que sucedió conmigo.. desde entonces la inseguridad está matándome y Remus nunca me dijo por qué esa amabilidad con él." Se rió de sí mismo. "¡Merlín, estoy acabado!"

 "Si me preguntan a mí, diría que Moony ha hecho un excelente trabajo contigo, y se encargó de escofinar todo ese orgullo tuyo, reduciéndolo a la nada... ahora no eres más que un cachorrito necesitado de amor, amigo." Rió James. "Y lo que dices de Snape, bien, no es difícil de creer... Moony siempre fue el único que le 'agrad'."

"¡Argh!" Gruñó Sirius, sus ojos azules se apagaron un momento, estaba cansado del sufrimiento. "Ni me lo recuerdes, James."

"Lily me dijo que te envió con Moony. ¿Qué dijo él?" Preguntó.

Sirius cerró los ojos, no quería recordar aquel patético intento de acercamiento hacia su hermoso lobito, quien solamente necesitaba de apoyo, comprensión... estaba muriendo de culpa.

"Está enfadado, eso es seguro. Pero no sé si seguir intentando o simplemente dejar todo por la paz y seguir siendo amigos... éramos buenos amigos, ¿no lo crees?" Preguntó, esperanzado.

James le sonrió.

"Sabes que él te disculpará por tu ¡oh, tan magnífico! error. Así que no te apures, las cosas no se saldrán de control... no por nada Remus siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, y sus sentimientos son demasiado nobles como para no aceptar que él mismo te necesita más de lo que quiera admitir." Confesó.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Piénsalo."

Sirius asintió.

"¿Y puedes creer que Evans me culpó de los -20 que ahora tenemos por culpa mía...? sigue diciendo que será imposible que yo los recuperé... que ella tendrá que encargarse de conseguirlos, a menos que queramos perder este año la Copa de las Casas." Soltó un largo bufido.

"Lily es Lily." Bromeó su amigo. "Ya la conoces."

"La chica que enloqueció con las normas." Rió. "Y que volvió un completo enamorado a mi mejor amigo."

Black sonrió ante su comentario. James sólo enarcó una ceja.

"¿Qué me dices de Lupin?"

Sirius se sonrojó.

"¡De acuerdo! A ti te cambió Evans, a mí me cambió Lupin... ¿contento?" Preguntó, su voz sonó un poco cansada... una cosa era hablar de su amor desmedido por él y de la intensidad de su cariño, de las miles de formas en que podría expresar su amor, pero otra muy diferente era que su joven amado le perdonara su falta, estaba seguro que tomaría mucho más que una disculpa, y que sería un largo tramo por recorrer, a menos que Remus tuviera el enorme corazón para perdonarle así, sin más.

"Sí, contento."

"Eso espero. Es complicado decirte cuanto le quiero y él está allá, sufriendo debido a mí error. Hay veces en que me pregunto por qué hago lo que hago, ¿me entiendes? Siempre he demostrado una seguridad anormal en un ser humano promedio, y ahora, de la nada, Remus vino a terminar conmigo. Fue el peor golpe que pueda recibir una persona como yo." Recitó, muchas veces aceptar eso era peor que estar torturándose por lo sucedido con Remus.

Ya no era un Don Juan, al menos con el licántropo jamás lo fue, éste siempre era quien lo dejaba boquiabierto o sin palabras que pronunciar. Sus ojos dorados, la perfección de su piel, la suavidad de su cabello, todo en él era absoluta perfección vuelta realidad en un cuerpo accesible a él.

Ahora, completamente lejos.

"Sirius, no te aflijas, amigo. No creo que Moony sea lo suficientemente despiadado como para dejarte así... con ese sentimiento de sufrimiento que te está consumiendo." James sintió el dolor de su amigo.

Lily estaba llevando la parte difícil, pero él estaba sufriendo a cada palabra de su amigo, no era un descorazonado sino todo lo contrario.

James Potter estaba consciente que cuando una persona realmente siente algo puro por otra, lo último que necesita es el rechazo.

"¿Estás seguro que Moony no está solamente cansado?" Quiso rescatar algún aspecto en su amigo.

Sirius bufó, cansado de analizar eso.

"Él mismo me pidió que me fuera." Confesó, su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo mientras que su corazón almacenaba sentimientos encontrados que se manifestaban en el nerviosismo anormal en él, mientras jugaba con sus dedos. "Cuando llegué me dijo que me quería lejos... y está en todo su derecho, James, de no ser por mí, aún sería secreto de Dumbledore, el profesorado y Los Marauders toda esa situación de su licantropía."

James arrugó la nariz, pensando en una forma de apoyarlo moralmente, pero ninguna se le ocurrió, así que se sentó a su lado y le dio un confortable abrazo.

"No te preocupes, amigo." Pidió con una sonrisa, sus cabellos negros rozaron la mejilla de Sirius. "Lily está haciéndole un lavado cerebral a Moony, no se librará de perdonarte tan fácilmente."

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa que sonó completamente sincera mientras Sirius se limpió una lágrima que se resbaló de sus ojos, rodando libre por su mejilla; el sentimiento estaba acabándole toda la coraza que usualmente le protegía de eso.

Era extraño ver a Sirius sufriendo.

Pero estaba sufriendo por ello, consumiéndose, deseando que el tiempo se regresara, pero ni un giratiempo lo lograría, porque él no estaba autorizado a usar uno.

"¿Crees que las cosas sean lo mismo luego?" Preguntó, esperanzado en recibir un sí como respuesta. Sentía ganas de abrazarse a su amigo porque estaba sintiendo el rechazo de Moony. "Digo, con Moony."

James bostezó de cansancio, no había dormido bien la noche anterior, le sonrió a su amigo, en disculpa y asintió.

"No tienes que agotarte el cerebro, tonto." Pidió con una risa un poco cómica, queriendo hacer reír al Marauder. "Sabes que si te preocupas demasiado las cosas no saldrán a tu favor... Relájate un poco."

Sus ojos negros estaban cerrándose.

"¿Por qué no descansas un poco?" Opinó el de ojos azules, abriéndole espacio en su cama para que el otro pudiera quedarse un rato acostado, descansando de la noche anterior, en que no durmió debido a su aventura.

Prongs asintió.

Cerró los ojos y se cubrió con una manta que le estiró Sirius.

"Descansa, James..." Hubo un lapso de silencio en el que Sirius observó como lentamente James se iba quedando profundamente dormido en su cama, mullida y cómoda, pasó una mano por sus cabellos despeinados y terminó en su mejilla, donde apoyó el envés de su mano. Le sonrió. "Y muchas gracias."

Muchas gracias.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Continúa...

**Notas de Lena:**

Yeah! El capítulo 13 está listo y arriba, y me estoy deshaciendo lentamente de este fic... el final se acerca, chicas mías. Sí, no hay forma en que pueda alargarle a menos que el fic vaya perdiendo más sentido del que ya ha perdido. Con Severus y Lucius lo hice muy bruscamente, pero no tengo más tiempo para ellos, ya que hay otros tres fics míos que requieren mi atención. Ojalá no les parezca desesperado, chicas. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bueno, estoy actualizando antes porque como dije, ya quiero terminar esta serie... Espero les siga gustando.

Reviews.-

**Remsie.-** Creo que me he saltado un enorme momento de discusión, pero sé que ustedes no quieren eso, y yo ya no veo el momento de ponerle un 'Fin' a alguno de mis proyectos, y éste es el más cercano a su fin.. en el próximo capítulo es seguro que se reconcilien, a lo mejor hasta con lime incluido, no lo sé, déjenme empiezo a planear uno.

**lizzyblack.-** Hola! Lamento lo del capítulo anterior, pero debemos tomar en cuenta que Sirius no se vio muy bien haciendo eso, ¡fue muy egoísta! Y es triste la ruptura, pero en el próximo capítulo ya se reconcilian, eso es algo que no planeo posponer durante más tiempo.

**Hika-chan.-** Te respondo el review de Every Breath You Take. Que bueno que te gustó, y sí, Sirius siempre debe ser correspondido, pero en ese fic se veía muy obsesivo como para que Remus demostrara un amor abierto hacia él. Al menos en éste sí se consumara el amor... °Sonrisa pervertida°


	14. Capítulo 14

= **Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor. =**

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

Capítulo 14.-

Oyó unos pasos suaves lejos de él, acababa de abandonar la enfermería y estaba descansando en su habitación, por orden de la enfermera y de Lily, quien estuvo molestando al decir que se veía excesivamente pálido y que parecía demasiado delgado... etcétera.

Caminó por toda la extensión de su habitación, la misma que compartía con Sirius, James y Peter, y miró, preocupado, su reflejo en aquel enorme espejo que Sirius solía acaparar para sí mismo.

Hizo un pucherito y lanzó un suspiro al aire, empezando a preocuparse severamente por su salud mental... que parecía descuidada últimamente y quizá Sirius se aprovechara de esto para conseguir su disculpa de Remus, aunque éste planeaba dársela rápido... así aclararía los puntos de su relación, aquella que él mismo truncó por el hecho que reveló su secreto a un Slytherin, y no a cualquier Slytherin, ¡no! A Severus Snape.

Juntó sus manos en su pecho y gruñó prolongadamente, repitiendo ese gesto alrededor de tres o cuatro veces, antes de perder cualquier vestigio de cordura y lanzarse de un salto a su cama.

Juró y perjuró que esa actitud no era propia en él, sino que se la contagió su ex-novio, aquel a quien estaba esperando y por quien estaba actuando de aquella forma tan paranoica.

Lo bueno era que estaba en clases, con Peter y Lily, quien dejó abandonado a James en su habitación, ya que roncaba, profundamente dormido, mientras Remus gruñía y ocasionaba más ruido que ellos.

Quiso hablar con su animago amigo, pero éste en verdad parecía cansado, y según le contó Lily, Sirius consiguió con McGonagall, un permiso para su amigo, que se veía en exceso cansado, y habiendo sido su culpa ese accidente que se propició la noche anterior, pedía indulgencia para James.

Y para sorpresa de Evans, Peter y el mismo Sirius, lo consiguió.

Odió estar en su cama, esperando el momento exacto en que Sirius hiciera acto de aparición allí, cuando se diera un receso en las clases... ¡estaba deseando verlo más que nunca! Y eso que se suponía, estaba enojado con él porque aún no le pedía perdón de forma apropiada. Tragándose su propio orgullo y aceptando que no siempre las cosas deben hacerse porque uno no está consiguiendo lo que quiere.

Remus supo que eran motivos de celos, y comprendió el sentimiento de su amigo, él mismo lo vivió día a día antes que Sirius empezara con su flirteo con él. El ojiazul era muy codiciado entre las chicas y los chicos y no ayudaba mucho que Sirius fuera un egocéntrico coqueto hedonista narcisista sin remedio.

¡Qué más da! Pensó.

Aún así, ahora era su turno de esperar, y sufrir, como el perrito ojiazul lo tuvo esa mañana, cuando terminó toda relación amorosa que pudiera tener con él... su vínculo estaba acabado.

Golpeó el colchón con fuerza, y desmedida violencia, refugiando su sufrimiento en el natural sentimiento de defensa que se levantó a su alrededor... no permitiría que Sirius lo hiriera más, y si sus intenciones eran arreglar el problema, lo harían...

"¿Remus?"

El licántropo casi cae de la cama del salto que pegó debido al susto... No pensó que James fuera a despertar de buenas a primeras y le hablara al escuchar sus golpes contenidos por el colchón.

"¿James?"

"¡No! Merlín aquí presente." Bromeó su amigo saliendo de la cama de Sirius, que era donde estuvo durmiendo todo ese tiempo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello negro, desarreglándolo un poco, para tener ese mismo look que a él siempre le agradó proyectar. "¿Estás bien?"

Moony casi rió ante la pregunta de su amigo.

Se estaba volviendo costumbre que preguntaran eso, pero bueno, a él la pregunta le tenía sin cuidado, la respuesta sin embargo, estaba consumiendo su alma y acabando con lo que él llamaba nervios de acero.

Sabía que si Padfoot se presentaba en ese momento, él se derretiría ante el simple hecho de tener contacto visual con él. Porque era demasiado intenso lo que estaba sintiendo, y saber los motivos de su animago predilecto le hicieron darse cuenta de algo, él nunca tuvo el tacto para aclarar lo de Snape con él.

_"Y pensar que todo empezó por un tonto castigo."_ Recordó.

"Sí, James, ¿o debería decir Merlín?" Continuó el juego de James con una sonrisa amable.

Desconfiaba de lo que Snape pudiera decir de ahora en adelante, pero era lo de menos, mientras estuviera a gusto con sus amigos, él estaría feliz y lleno, completo, sin dudar del sentimiento que cubriría su alma de calidez y confort, como sólo Sirius sabía hacer, contagiarlo de alegría, confundirlo y hacerlo un ser tembloroso y nervioso... que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los sentimientos demasiado intensos en su pecho.

"¿Hablaste con Sirius?"

"No desde la mañana." Hundió su rostro entre sus manos, porque su amigo no lo veía, así que aquellas muestras de debilidad quedaban entre él y el dosel que cubría la cama, si al caso, sus sábanas también lo sabrían.

James se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta estar frente a la cama de Remus y descuidadamente se dejó caer sentado en el suelo. Vio de frente a Remus, que se llevó una sorpresa cuando descubrió la mirada oscura viéndolo fijamente.

"Bueno, yo hablé con él... largo y tendido." Explicó con suavidad, demostrando comprensión en una sonrisa. "Lo que hizo fue sólo por un momento de celos, estupidez suya que no seremos capaces de borrar por nada del mundo. Ya sabes como se pone cuando está contigo." Habló, dándole un aire tétrico a sus palabras. "Te llevas a mi Sirius Black -el bromista de Hogwarts- y lo conviertes en Sirius Black -el idiota enamorado de Moony-."

Pensó que eso, en parte era cierto, pero por otra parte era completamente falso, y que él vivía una situación similar.

"¿Cómo? ¿Lo mismo que tú y Lily?" Preguntó cautelosamente, sus ojos brillaron divertidos ante lo que estaba planteando.

James se sonrojó a las palabras que su amigo pronunció con un tono un poco divertido.

"¡Oye! Juro por Merlín que si sigues así..." Se detuvo al oír una risa de su amigo. "¡Eres desesperante, Moony!"

Moony jugándole una broma.

Y esas pequeñas cosas eran las que le decían que Sirius sí cambió algo de Remus, antes el de ojos dorados no hubiera hecho esa broma, sino que se hubiera quedado callado, sonrojado por aquello... aunque eso sucedió, se percató más tarde de ello, su amigo tenía las mejillas teñidas de un leve tono rojizo.

Hubo un momento en que pensó que Moony estaría roto por lo sucedido en la noche anterior, pero no se vio así para nada, más bien parecía mejor, recuperado de su debilidad y dispuesto a dirimir los conflictos con Sirius en ese momento, ¿qué sentido tendría no hacerlo si lo deseaba intensamente?"

James sintió el entusiasmo de Moony en su sonrisa, en sus rasgos relajados, en sus movimientos naturales y el hecho que no estaba comportándose de forma molesta.

Su amigo debía estar muy desesperado de lo que sucedió con él y Sirius.

Si era obvio el hecho que Moony esperaba el momento en que éste apareciera por la puerta para aclarar todo aquello... Sirius miró el reloj que Evans le regaló después de formalizar su relación y vio que faltaba poco para que terminaran las clases y así, pronto se reencontrarían Sirius y Remus.

"Se acerca la hora del almuerzo, Moony." Habló James, sus ojos negros se fijaron en el cuerpo esbelto de su amigo, quien le sonrió asintiendo. "¿Planeas bajar o te quedarás esperando a Sirius eternamente?"

"Creo que me quedó con la segunda opción... Si lo ves dilo que estaré esperándolo aquí." Se sonrojó cuando terminó de hablar y su amigo sólo asintió tras una sonrisa.

Se levantó de su asiento, y se limpió el trasero con las manos, bostezó largamente, aún un poco cansado pero con muchos deseos de encontrarse con su hermosa novia de ojos verdes... que probablemente le reñiría por haber faltado a clases.

Miró a su amigo una vez más, y sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo allí, abrazándose a sí mismo, entre triste y entusiasmado. Con una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca él experimentó antes. Y que no tenía en su agenda experimentar jamás.

Se acercó al de ojos dorados y le levantó el rostro del mentón.

"¿Seguro que no vas?" Quiso asegurarse y con una sonrisa descubrió que él apreciaba mucho la felicidad de sus amigos... Incluido Peter, porque el hecho que fuera despistado, torpe y muuuy desconfiado de sí mismo, era uno de sus más cercanos amigos.

"Oh sí, estoy seguro, Prongs." Levantó su mano y tomó entre las suyas una de las manos de James fuertemente, en un apretón de amigos que requería el sentimiento de seguridad que se le escapaba en cada respiro, en cada parpadeo y cada palabra pronunciada por él. "Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte por haber estado con Sirius y por comprender lo que sentimos y no juzgarlo a él."

Vio que una lágrima brilló, atrapada en las pestañas abundantes y largas de su amigo, quien parecía demasiado frágil y quebradizo en ese momento... como siempre fue, ya no más la sombra regia del lobo tras esa mirada, ya no más.

Sólo la mirada necesitada de afecto y comprensión, del cariño que nunca recibió abiertamente debido a la condición que lo afectó desde su infancia... la infancia que tuvo que abandonar a la mitad, porque no tenía derecho de seguir viviendo una mentira... ¡estaba destinado a madurar antes de tiempo!

Su maldición estaba escrita en cada poro de su piel, así mismo como en cada estrella brillante del cielo, que con el paso de los años iría consumiéndose, lo mismo que él, terminaría pereciendo debido a su enfermedad, a aquella causa ilógica que terminó afectándole a él... su licantropía.

"¿Sabes que Lily y yo siempre estaremos para ti?" Quiso saber y vio el cabeceo afirmativo de su amigo.

"Es bueno contar con amigos como ustedes..." Limpió sus ojos de los rastros de lágrimas y adquirió un tono rojizo en sus mejillas cuando James le ayudó con esa tarea con una sonrisa en los labios. "Gracias, James."

James sonrió una vez más y besó la frente del muchacho antes de girarse y caminar a la puerta.

"Y a ti gracias por volver a Sirius un ser más sensato." Guiñó un ojo infantilmente y terminó por salir de la habitación, dejando a un Moony mucho más calmado, aunque no menos vulnerable y débil ante los futuros temas que podía abordar en una conversación larga y completamente honesta sobre los sentimientos, pensamientos y planes de aquel a quien en esos momentos estaba planeando aceptar como a su futuro novio.

Esgrimió una sonrisa honesta y se dedicó a esperar a Sirius, sabía que éste haría acto de aparición de un momento a otro, y ya esperaba el momento en que se encontraran para aclararlo todo de una buena vez.

¡Estaba demasiado impaciente!

Y supo que eso en su relación sería bueno, porque estaban empezando y el amor debía ser chispeante y lleno de flashes, de colores brillantes y sonrisas hermosas compartidas... y un sentimiento de querer estar todo el tiempo con él y no perderlo de vista... Y estaba feliz porque por primera vez estaba amando sin limitaciones, sin pensar en nada más... dejando de lado el sentimiento de culpa que siempre le agobiaba y encontraba hogar en su pecho.

Se sintió bien amar por primera vez, y él lo experimentó en todo el cuerpo, cuando el escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, haciéndolo sonreír en entendimiento... Su Sirius estaba cerca, y con él, una maravillosa reconciliación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba demasiado cálido en ese momento como para prestar atención al hecho que estaba siendo cobijado por unos fuertes brazos que se cerraban alrededor de su cintura, o para notar el rostro escondido en su cuello y los mechones rubios que cosquilleaban en su rostro, pero cuando abrió los ojos lentamente, debido al cansancio, no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación al descubrir que aquel calor que le brindaban era propiedad de Lucius.

Y que éste despertó de un sobresalto por el escándalo ocasionado por Snape ante la sorpresa que, de un momento a otro, se llevó.

Lucius supo mostrar una sonrisa amable en ese momento, dejando su lado su actitud de Casanova y mostrándose espiritualmente a un sonrojado Severus que miró incrédulo al joven a su lado.

"¿Estás enfermo?" Preguntó Lucius con diversión ya que el sonrojo no sólo persistía en el rostro de aquel que en una ocasión fue su amante, sino que se incrementaba conforme el estrechaba el abrazo.

Severus se apartó y empujó aparte el cuerpo de quien lo acosaba en esos momentos, su rostro sonrojado, su corazón latiendo acelerado y su cerebro bloqueado en esa situación.

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?" Quiso saber, apartando unos mechones de su rostro pálido y mirando fijamente a su interlocutor, quien le sonrió seductoramente en ese momento, aprovechando la confusión de Snape. "Ya tienes a Narcissa, conseguiste lo que querías de mí... ¡Déjame en paz!"

Y la orden ocasionó un ataque de risa en el Malfoy allí presente, quien se estiró un poco, tomando entre sus manos el rostro confundido de Severus.

"¿Y crees sinceramente que Narcissa me importa tanto como tú me importas?" Preguntó en un susurro suave que sopló aire en su rostro de forma gentil. "Si no sabías, yo siempre terminó desechando a los que han estado en mi cama, aunque sea una vez... Pero contigo no es lo mismo, Sev, porque tú sí me atraes, no sólo de forma física." Contestó, su mano trazó una caricia desde el mentón de Snape hasta su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él, encontrándose de esa forma, sus labios en un beso poderoso.

Las manos hábiles de Lucius recorrieron el rostro del Slytherin nervioso y sus dedos se introdujeron entre las hebras de cabello oscuro... despeinándolo mientras el beso se volvía más furioso.

Consiguió un gemido suave de parte de Snape, un gemido que consiguió encender todo el deseo contenido en su cuerpo.

Y alzó el rostro, encontrando los ojos de Snape, que brillaron de un sentimiento indefinido, mientras sus labios húmedos de saliva soplaban aire con firmeza, de forma desesperada.

"Ámame, Snape." Jaló el cuerpo de Snape y de un brusco movimiento se encontraron ambos en el suelo, Lucius sobre Severus. "¿Qué dices?"

Y su respuesta fue el brusco empujón hacía sí, de parte de un sediento Snape que besó los labios que se le presentaban con una avidez que Lucius jamás esperó encontrar en una criatura como el pálido Slytherin gruñón, pero lo aprovechó, y mientras despojaba a Snape de sus ropas, la luz de la chimenea iluminó sutilmente el cuerpo semidesnudo de quien sería, una vez más, su amante.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Abrió la puerta con la seguridad que sólo él podía poseer en una situación de ese tipo. Estaba acostumbrado a ir por la vida con el deseo de conseguir lo que siempre se proponía: reconquistar a Moony, aún y cuando Peter la clasificó como Misión Imposible, era la principal misión que llevaría a cabo.

Un suspiro fue su único acompañante mientras decidía si seguir avanzando y despertar a Moony, quien parecía tranquilamente dormido, o salir, huyendo como el cobarde que no quería ser, dejando que su amado decidiera mejor el momento adecuado para aclarar la situación pendiente.

Pensó que la primera era una mejor opción, y le daba la oportunidad de disculparse correctamente y demostrarle a Remus cuanto se preocupaba por él en ese tipo de momentos, después de haber caído en una serie de errores que desencadenó el peor rompimiento de su vida (Los demás los ocasionó él).

Ostentó una sonrisa hermosa en ese momento de la cual siempre se sintió orgulloso portar.

Lanzó un tosido fingido, que llamó la atención del licántropo, que no estaba dormido, sino estaba simplemente recostado en la cama, boca abajo, leyendo un libro que Lily le prestó un día.

"¿Sirius?" Preguntó y vio el rostro de su ojiazul, sintió alegría en el pecho cuando éste asintió.

"Creí que estabas dormido." Comentó el de cabellos negros con un tono de voz suave, queriendo mantener una intimidad entre ellos dos.

Remus le sonrió, indicándole el lugar a su lado, para que lo acompañara y pudieran tener, de esa forma, una mejor conversación, que resultaría sumamente complaciente para ambos lados.

"Lo mismo pensaste aquella noche, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando bajaste a la sala común y creíste que estaba dormido en uno de los sillones... La primera noche que estuvimos juntos." Rió Remus, rememorando la noche que precedió este flujo de sentimientos que ellos ya no podían detener tan fácilmente.

Sirius afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, tomando asiento en el lugar que Moony le asignó.

"Quería disculparme por la estupidez que cometí, Remus." Inició su disculpa y apartó la mirada, no siendo capaz de soportar el sentimiento tan fuerte que se fundía en aquellos ojos de oro puro. Mismos ojos que estaban cargados de un sentimiento intenso que latía en su pecho sólo por Sirius. "Sé que tú estás en todo tu derecho de odiarme, pero no deberías ensuciarte con ese tipo de sentimientos... especialmente por mí."

El licántropo sonrió abiertamente.

"Y tú eres demasiado inseguro para ser cierto, Sirius." Sus labios rozaron la mejilla de Sirius cuando se acercó más a él, lo suficiente como para murmurar en su oído... "Yo te quiero, Padfoot."

Y el estremecimiento que lo recorrió fue nada comparado al que embistió el cuerpo de Remus.

"¿Cómo habrías de arriesgarte a quererme si somos tan distintos, Remus?" Preguntó, sonando un poco inseguro debido a todo lo sucedido en torno a ellos.

Él no era muy dado a entregar su amor a cualquiera, y cuando lo hacía tenía la intención de no dar vuelta atrás y no arrepentirse de sus decisiones, fueran buenas o malas, pero esta vez tenía que arrepentirse, y estaba arrepentido, seriamente deseando que el perdón fuera otorgado de una vez.

"¡Vaya, Sirius!" Exclamó con sorpresa, tomando entre las suyas la mano del animago a su lado. "Me pregunto, ¿qué le pasó a tu orgullo de mil galeones?" Una sonrisa suya animó a Sirius a sonreír.

"Entonces, ¿me perdonas?"

Remus asintió calmadamente.

"¡Eres tan bueno, Moony!" Besó su frente y lo abrazó, presionándolo contra su cuerpo con el afecto de un amante cuidadoso y cariñoso, que se encarga de proteger a su amado siempre.

"Bueno, Sirius..." Dijo, tornándose la piel de sus mejillas de un rosa intenso. "Tu disculpa requería de más... 'énfasis'." Y empujó el cuerpo del animago en la cama, posicionándose sobre él dulcemente.

Lo miró a los ojos íntimamente, compartiendo un vínculo único entre ellos dos y sujetó el rostro de su novio, aunque no se habían vuelto novios formalmente. Besó su nariz suavemente.

"¿Sabías que te amo, Sirius?" Preguntó tímidamente, con las mejillas ardiendo de forma furiosa.

Sirius asintió.

Un beso de parte de su hermoso licántropo le hizo callar cualquier posible palabra que fuera a decir.

Sentado a horcajadas sobre él, Moony acarició su mentón insistentemente.

"Quiero que me ames por completo, Sirius." Y se dejó caer sobre él, quien giró su cuerpo sobre la cama, quedando sobre el frágil cuerpo de su futuro amante y le besó el cuello con amor.

"¿Seguro, Moony?"

"Tanto como lo estoy de amarte, Sirius." Y cerró los ojos con fuerza, cuando sintió como lentamente Sirius iba removiendo las túnicas.

El etéreo regalo del amor sería una lazo que los uniría para siempre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Continúa...

**Notas de Lena:**

¡Casi no lo acabo! Bueno, este es el final del fic, en sí como fic, el próximo capítulo será el lime prometido, así que quedan advertidas todas, explico que no será nada explícito, puesto que no quiero que me veten en , así que será sólo un lime y habrá advertencia para quienes no lo querían. Y para que no se confundan, después del Capítulo 15 habrá un Epílogo muy chiquito y que nadie se espera cómo es, que estaré subiendo [espero] una semana después del Capítulo 15.

Disfrútenlo, chicas, que esto está terminando.

Reviews.-

**remsie.- **Hola! Es que Lily es muy inteligente y sabe realmente que es lo que busca, en ese momento era hacer entender a Remus. Y seguirán siendo una linda pareja, como todos quisimos desde el principio del fic, cuando no había sucedido nada de eso. Para hacer posible la conversación de James tuve que recurrir a un chico, porque no quería que quedara demasiado elaborada y que pareciera falsa... pero tienes razón, los chicos son menos sensibles y jamás sabrían qué decir para mejorar las cosas... James fue un poco rústico en ese aspecto, pero sirvió para levantarle los ánimos a Sirius y ésa era la intención. Y allí tienes ya el capítulo. Ese final apunta a más... Jaja, en el siguiente capítulo juro que escribiré algo por lo que la espera valdrá la pena °sonrisa pervertida°

**lizzyblack.- **Gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, y sí, Lily le lavó el cerebro a James y las cosas están rumbo a arreglarse... Cuídate.

**Lil-Evans.- **Me hace sentir incluso mejor tu mensaje que muchos otros, porque si te gusta mi fic pero no la pareja, eso ya es decir mucho -nunca creí que eso pudiera suceder- Bueno, ojalá te haya gustado. Un beso y cuídate.

**D.Mo.- **No importa lo del review, igual y yo actualicé antes de costumbre, eso es lo de menos, el caso es que mi fic les esté gustando, que si no, no tiene sentido que lo escriba. Y bueno, lo de Sirius no tiene mucho remedio, así es él, lo bueno es que Lily sí lo hizo pensar un poco[a Remus]. Lamentablemente, tengo que acabar el fic... mi única neurona está siendo demasiado exprimida con esto. Aún hay muchos buenos fics que puedes leer, y bueno, siempre puedo hacer otro fic de ellos dos... en el que escriba un poquito más... Y para ser honesta, en realidad no lo quiero terminar así de rápido, pero no hay más inspiración.


	15. Capítulo 15

= **Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor. =******

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

**ADVERTENCIA:** _Hola! Para todos los homofóbicos y 0 tolerantes de este tema, por favor alejense de este capítulo en especial, porque contiene Lime, lo que significa relación sexual sin ser demasiado explícita, pero aún así. No quiero reclamos!!_

Capítulo 15.- # Lime. #

Las manos de Sirius recorrieron el cuerpo de Moony sobre la túnica que estaba vistiendo, apenas podía creer que estaba a punto de realizar aquel acto con su preciado Moony. El mismo que con los ojos cerrados se aferraba a las sábanas, escondiendo el temor que lo incitaba a detener al animago, pero que en ningún momento tomó en cuenta.

Siendo cuidadoso y amoroso, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por el rostro pálido de su licántropo, sintiendo la delicadez de su piel, su suavidad extrema, sus gestos más relajados que al principio de todo aquello.

Supo que él no se retractaría en ningún momento, puesto que le estaban entregando, no en bandeja de plata, sino en mismísima charola de oro el regalo más preciado de la criatura más perfecta del Universo, la intimidad con Moony fue algo que jamás pensó alcanzar, y ser el primero en su vida le inspiraba a trazar en la piel de su novio las caricias más dulces que alguien hubiera depositado jamás en su piel: llenas de confianza, motivación, el afecto que nadie le profesó jamás, y un amor infinitamente dulce que, a quien no estuviera acostumbrado, le llegaría a empalagar.

Por su mente pasaron imágenes de Remus, sonriéndole, estando con él, brindándole la compañía que él más que nadie siempre necesitó, que se refugiaba tras una sonrisa amable y una personalidad calmada y tímida.

Pero que siempre iluminó hasta los lugares más oscuros que él cruzaba, que siempre llenó de esperanza los corazones de sus amigos y que fue una mano amiga para quienes estaban necesitados, como hizo con Lily y James, aconsejando a la pelirroja a que aceptara alguna de las invitaciones del moreno, quien sí estaba perdidamente enamorado de la prefecta.

Y sintió delicioso contra él, el estremecimiento que recorrió a Moony por toda la espina dorsal, mientras empezaba a acostumbrarse a las manos de su Padfoot por toda la extensión de su piel, mientras empezó lenta y suavemente a remover la túnica y a pasarla suavemente por su cuello, hasta que la logró desaparecer por completo.

Las ropas muggles que llevaban bajo ésta, no fueron impedimento para la sed de más de Padfoot, quien con sumo cuidado, a la par que no rompía el contacto visual con su amado Remus, quien apretó entre sus dedos las sábanas y escondió el rostro en el mullido almohadón.

Su pena estaba siendo levemente desplazada por el sentimiento de confianza que inspiró siempre en él Sirius, los mimos y el afecto que le regalaba antes de empezar con el acto del amor en sí.

No presionándolo directamente, sino siendo completamente dulce, incitándolo a él mismo a participar en su juego de caricias, en las que se esmeraba en complacer, y brindarle el amor que nunca recibió de parte de muchas personas y que lo hizo sentir abandonado, hasta antes de conocer a Sirius, James y Peter... después llegaron Lily y sus demás compañeros, pero nadie más importante que el primero.

Se mordió el labio, evitando un gemido cuando la mano de Sirius empezó a caminar con suavidad por su estómago, recorriendo cada parte nunca antes tocada, nunca antes vista.

Y el beso en su pecho le tomó por sorpresa, sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, en la forma en que su sentido nervioso reaccionaba ante los pinchazos de placer que enviaba su subconsciente de manera constante desde su espina dorsal hasta la punta del dedo gordo.

Arqueó la espalda y los besos se expandieron por todo su torso, desviándose a su cuello, mientras Sirius iba ascendiendo una vez más, para reclamar los labios de Moony antes de empezar con lo que en verdad estaba deseando, ser uno mismo con aquella persona que yacía en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados, respirando agitadamente.

Un sonrojo hermoso cubría sus mejillas blancas y su cabello despeinado apenas alcanzó a ocultar la mirada ardiente en deseo que tenía en un momento de severa dependencia.

Dependencia con Sirius.

Amor, amor y mucho más amor latía en cada célula de su cuerpo, en su corazón, en cada suspiro, los gemidos que suprimía mientras los dedos de Sirius se aventuraban viajando por su espalda, deteniéndose en sus caderas, donde el ojiazul sabía que ocasionaría un dulce cosquilleo a Remus.

Y deslizó su lengua por un pecho húmedo del sudor del momento, sintió como su Moony tembló de deseo y se aferró a él, tomándolo de los hombros y sintiendo como descendía peligrosamente trazando un húmedo sendero hasta la parte más oculta de su anatomía.

Se mordió los labios y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Estaban creando una intimidad que lo asustaba, le causaba temor en todo los aspectos, pero con Sirius era con la única persona con quien se permitiría visitar hasta el mismísimo infierno... aquel momento de calor que estaban compartiendo era una prueba de su fiel amor.

Le roía la curiosidad de saber qué se sentía ser uno con el ser amado, por eso mismo le pidió eso a Sirius, él era demasiado introvertido como para pedírselo así como así, pero vivieron tantas cosas en tan pocos días, cosas que pusieron a prueba el amor que sentían uno por el otro.

Y el quiso experimentar el momento del amor real, cuando ellos se volvieran uno en el sexo, haciendo el amor, no solamente un compañero sexual más (cuando menos en la vida de Sirius, porque en Remus, notó el ojiazul, era su primera vez) sino aquel con quien buscaban crear un lazo perpetuo.

Cuando el ojiazul le separó, con mucho cuidado, las piernas, y se posicionó entre ellas, un suspiro le abandonó los labios húmedos de su propia saliva, en el momento en que estuvo mordiéndose con fuerza los labios, tanta que temió lastimarse.

Un suave empujón sobre él y sintió un agudo dolor en su interior, y esta vez, no pudo contener el gemido dentro de sí y gritó desgarrando su garganta... una mano se cerró sobre la suya, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sirius.

Embestidas suaves que lo acercaban a su amado Sirius y sus mechones negros que caían sobre su rostro, cosquilleando en su piel pálida, coloreada de un intenso rubor que le daba vida a su expresión de deseo que lo animaba.

Los labios de Sirius jamás dejaron de buscar su cuerpo desnudo, encontrando siempre algún punto que besar o que estimular con su lengua caliente y suave, sujetó a Moony de las caderas y se presionó más contra él... el de ojos dorados volvió a gritar al sentir como dentro de él, Sirius golpeó algo que le causó placer.

Los ojos azules le miraron y se llenó de confianza.

"Te... te amo... S-Sirius." Consiguió decir, jalando hacia sí el rostro de su amante ojiazul, encontrándose sus labios demasiado bruscamente en un beso caliente y ensalivado, en el que la lengua de Sirius entró a la boca dulce de Remus, recorriendo cada canto que él no recorrió antes.

La contracción de los músculos internos de Remus lo excitaba más, y llevó su mano a la parte íntima del cuerpo de su amado, estimulándolo, para que alcanzaran, ambos, al mismo tiempo, el momento culminante de un maravilloso clímax que Sirius buscaba alcanzar en el momento de desenfreno que estaba viviendo.

Golpeó su cadera contra las de Remus y éste, sin poder soportar más el estímulo interno y externo, terminó desbordando su pasión sobre su propio cuerpo... apretando con fuerza, con las piernas, la cintura de Sirius, quien sintió como Remus ejercía una deliciosa presión sobre él y terminó, él mismo, descargándose dentro de su hermoso Moony.

"Te juro que te amo, Moony." Declaró con firmeza cuando se repuso de los residuos del magnifico clímax compartido. Sus dedos jugaron con el cabello de su amado novio, y besó la frente de Remus con amor. "Te juro que te amo."

Pero Remus no respondió ya, porque estaba profundamente dormido, pero la sonrisa que le dedicaba y el abrazo en el que estaban fundidos decía mucho más que el hecho que le hubiera contestado un 'Yo también te amo'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_x Continúa [Epílogo]. x___

**Notas de Lena:**

Mi primer lime, Sirius x Remus en toda mi vida... Ojalá no haya sido vulgar ni asqueroso, están advertidos todos aquellos homófobicos que crucen la línea... Y las que no, ojalá les haya gustado.

Reviews.-

**remsie.-** Tienes Razón, la conversación fue muy sencilla entre ambos chicos, pero no podía hacerlo sufrir de esa forma, tú sabes, Remus tiene un corazón de oro y ante el sentimiento de disculpa de Sirius, tenía que decir sí. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, que espero sea como tú lo imaginaste.

**saritakinomoto.-** Sí, esa pareja es la mejor de todas... Dejémoslos ser, y hey, espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado el lime, y tienes razón, sus reconciliaciones con bien dulces.. ojalá la mía lo haya sido. Y no te preocupes, al menos en este fic ya no hay problemas, porque ya sólo falta un epílogo.

**Jeuny.-** Hola wapa! No te preocupes de los reviews, que mira yo estuve ocupadísima, pero los fics son mi vicio así que me escapé un poquito de mis 'misiones' o sea, trabajo, y me senté a teclear, pero de ustedes no importa, con que lo lean basta para mí. Oh dios, ya me pusiste a temblar, el epílogo es muy fuera de sí, en lo que a la trama del fic respecta. Pero espero que te guste. Besos!

**D.Mo.-** Que bueno que te haya gustado la reconciliación. Sobre Lucius, sí, creo que se ve un poco[mucho] desesperado. Bueno, lo que importa es que disfrutes tus vacaciones, y que te diviertas. Don't worry, el epílogo seguirá esperando por ti... Hey, tu sugerencia no pudo ser aceptada... que si no me corren de casa. ¿Carlos Fuentes? Wow, que comparen mi escritura con alguien como él, sí es muy halagador, y bonito. Y aquí tienes el lime... ojalá te guste.

**Lil-Evans.-** Muchas gracias. Es muy atento de tu parte pensar eso. Levanta los ánimos a cualquiera. Cuídate mucho y un beso, hasta el epílogo.

**Hika-chan.-** Sí suena divertido si lo dices de esa forma. Y a lo mejor si es una enfermedad, lo malo [bueno] es que no hay una cura definitiva para éste. Gracias por el comentario.


	16. Epílogo

= **Culpa, arrepentimiento... y amor. =**

Por Lena Hiyasaki.

#Epílogo.-#

No valía la pena lamentarse por lo sucedido, estaba hecho y nada cambiaría eso. Muchas veces la suerte no estaba de su lado, pero él no se tomaba las cosas a pecho, disfrutó plenamente su momento, tomando en cuenta especialmente el hecho que vivió cosas inigualables con Sirius, momentos irrepetibles en su vida.

No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para sonreír... él era feliz, aunque estuviera solo y sin la compañía de aquel a quien, aún, estaba amando.

Desde un principio fue así, él amaba por siempre, y si Sirius no estaba con él más tiempo, no culparía a nadie más que al cruel destino que se manifestaba una vez más, nuevamente en su contra, pero ahora no había forma de contrarrestar la maldición.

Pasó su mano por el cabello castaño, con vetas grises, su apariencia era similar a cuando era sólo un adolescente y estudiaba en _Hogwarts_ ahora era mayor y formaba parte de la orden del Fénix, allí donde él se reencontró con Sirius, después del 4° curso del hijo de Lily y James.

Harry resultó ser alguien muy amable, similar pero tan diferente a su padre, y con un increíble parecido a su madre, en los ojos y el carácter, una extraña mezcla de James y Lily en un jovencito amable e inteligente, lleno de habilidades, al igual que su padre.

La tormenta se había detenido en su corazón, cuando supo la verdad sobre Sirius, él jamás traicionó a James y a Lily, sino más bien él sospechó siempre de Wormtail, por ser como era, el cobarde que se refugiaba tras ellos.

Parpadeó, sintiéndose un poco triste.

Extrañaba los ojos azules de Sirius al despertar, su aroma, el afecto que podía ser capaz de demostrarle, pero más que nada lo extrañaba a él, no importaban tanto los detalles o los rasgos de belleza de su rostro... con sólo estar a su lado él sería feliz una vez más.

No fue el que más sufrió, pero no era competencia... su dolor se comparaba con el de Harry, uno perdió a su todo, el otro a un padrino, su única familia... los dos estaban desamparados sin la compañía del animago, pero Sirius sabía que las cosas estarían bien desde antes de partir.

Si a él le pasaba algo, Harry tendría el apoyo necesario en Moony, y Remus encontraría alguien a quien proteger, en Harry.

Y por eso mismo, el licántropo supo que no importaba nada más, sino la hermosa herencia que sus amigos le habían dejado... no era oro, ni nada elegante u ostentoso, tampoco propiedades o adornos, ellos le habían dejado un regalo que duraría eternamente, y a Harry, el mejor regalo que se pudiera pedir.

Un recuerdo de una amistad cargada de hermosos momentos, del amor compartido, de los recuerdos más vívidos de una adolescencia un poco inusual y un tanto problemática.

El deseo de seguir adelante, peleando por un mejor mañana, por derrotar al mal del mundo mágico y del mundo no-mágico.

Y Harry, que era alguien muy especial, un recuerdo de la unión eterna de dos de sus mejores amigos... un retrato hermoso de James que no necesitaba un marco de oro, ya lo tenía integrado.

Pudo ser capaz de entregarse de lleno con Sirius, ser capaz de admitir la presencia de alguien más en su espacio personal.

Y llegó a considerar que era hermoso despertarse con la sonrisa siempre presente de su animago a su lado.

Él estaba consciente que fue odiado en su época, por haber acaparado la atención de quien era Sirius Black, el Don Juan de _Gryffindor_, y le gustó sentir siempre a su lado la atenta mirada de Sirius.

Vivió feliz, siempre, hasta el momento en que la desgracia ocurrió.

Al menos estuvo allí para Harry, brindándole su apoyo.

No importó que no hubiera nadie que le brindara a él el apoyo necesario para no derrumbarse en ese mismo lugar a sufrir la perdida de su amado Sirius. Él estaba destinado al fracaso.

Y lo aceptó siempre.

Pero jamás llegó a pensar que algo tan eternamente hermoso pudiera consumirse tras tanto tiempo junto compartido entre ambos, tantas palabras dichas, tantos besos y caricias regalados, y una promesa de amor, jurada en el momento más intenso de su amor.

No se estaba quejando en ese momento, porque tenía una misión que llevar a cabo, una misión que prometió a Sirius cuando lo vio caer por ese arco...

Y las lágrimas que derramó en la soledad de su habitación fueron suficientes, ahora le quedaba la fortaleza necesaria para detenerse a pensar que ya no era sólo por él, sino que era por Harry.

Tenía que demostrar su valor.

Como el Gryffindor que él era, su única tarea, tras la muerte de Sirius Black, era proteger a aquel jovencito que era la viva imagen de uno de sus mejores amigos en Hogwarts... sólo eso... entregarle, de nuevo, la alegría que debía anidar en su pecho, y no dejarlo caer en la soledad.

Porque ellos dos jamás estarían solos, porque Sirius aunque no estuviera en persona, dejó su esencia.

Porque ésa era su forma de vivir... Con culpa, arrepentimiento, pero sobre todas las cosas, que era lo más importante... con muchísimo amor, el mismo que se encargaría de repartir a Harry... y le enseñaría que en su vida, sólo debía entrar una... Amor.

Remus cerró los ojos ante aquel hermoso amanecer que estaba observando, giró su rostro a la ventana de aquella habitación, en Privet Drive, que sabía ocupaba Harry, y siguió avanzando, dejando el pequeño lugar donde estuvo descansando.

"Vamos, Harry... Olvida todo el sufrimiento... y llénate de luz." Sonrió, su rostro iluminado por la luz del sol naciente.

_"Y deja que yo me quedé con la _Culpa, el arrepentimiento... _pero mientras tanto, Harry, compartamos _el amor._"_

Sus palabras resonaron en su cerebro...

Él no podía detenerse.

Y por Sirius, él no lo haría.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_x Fin. x_

**Notas de Lena:**

¡Terminé un fic! Bueno, debo decir que el final ya lo tenía pensado, un poco dramático, debo decir, pero no podía dejarlo todo fluffy, ése no es mi estilo, jaja. Así que me incliné por el sufrimiento, sólo espero que no se haya perdido el sentimiento inicial de la historia, que es el mismo que lleva por título... Culpa, arrepentimiento, y muchísimo amor. Cuídense, chicas. Hasta otro fic!! Por el momento me tomaré una vacaciones de Harry Potter, al menos hasta que termine otro de mis fics tipo serie, y les aseguro que les traeré otro fic, sea SiriusXRemus o HarryXDraco, eso depende de mi humor.

Cuídense mucho y pásenla súper. Se les aprecia un montón a todas las que me escribieron, y ya saben, cuando me necesiten, sólo búsquenme, allí estaré. Muchos besos y abrazos.

Reviews.-

**Remsie.- **Me alegra que la escena te haya gustado, fue algo complicado para mí hacerla, porque es la primera vez que escribo uno de ellos dos y fue confuso, pero así salió. Tienes razón, sólo faltaba el epílogo, aquí lo tienes y ojalá la espera no haya sido larga.

**saritakinomoto.-** ¿No te pareció cursi? Que bueno, fue lo mejor que pude hacer, y espero, al igual que tú, seguir escribiendo fics como éste. Que en particular me pareció muy dulce a comparación a lo demás que yo escribo. Aún así, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.

**Jeuny.-** Bueno, un poco loca sí estoy, así que eso no entra en discusión. Uno de los lime que más te gusta ¡ME HALAGAS! Y con respecto al epílogo, hey, yo dije que no era nada bueno... a comparación con el resto del fic. Besos, wapa, y te me cuidas mucho, ¿sí?

**Fafa-chan.-** Bueno, yo siempre dejé en claro que Moony iba a perdonar a Sirius porque son una pareja encantadora. SiriusXRemus Forever.

**Sami.- **Gracias, espero que el último capítulo les haya gustado a ambas. Cuídense y bye.


End file.
